My Girl 2
by BelleBee
Summary: A sequel to my first story, continuing the story of Ace and Laura from where I left off.
1. Chapter 1

**I enjoyed writing these characters so much and I got enough interest in my first story to keep going with it. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

Ace Merrill woke on the morning of his eighteenth birthday with a smile. He knew his girlfriend Laura had prepared to surprise him with a cake at her house and she was trying desperately to keep it a surprise. Last week he had seen a recipe she had saved in her school notebook with a sketch of how to best do the formation of the eighteen candles and if that weren't enough of a confirmation, she had kept making excuses to go to the kitchen when he was making out with her on her couch last night, unaware Ace could plainly smell the cake baking in the oven.

She was being so adorable about the whole thing that he had decided not to ruin her surprise and feign ignorance of the whole operation until she presented it to him later that afternoon.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"Looks delicious," he replied not exactly looking at the cake.

He gathered her up in his arms before kissing a trail down her neck. He knew exactly what kind of birthday present he would like and it wasn't a cake.

"Let's light the candles," she said a little excitedly, bouncing on his lap.

"In a minute," he said, reclaiming her mouth, enjoying her weight pressed against his cock.

Caroline Stratford stepped into the house and Laura moved to stand up. Ace held her down however. He wasn't ready for his girlfriend's mother to see him with a boner over her only daughter.

"Hey Mrs Stratford," he said smiling, almost daring her to tell him to let go of Laura.

Caroline smiled back, she found her daughter's boyfriend's possessiveness a bit amusing, she left them as they were.

"Nice cake," she said, joining them in the kitchen, "but where did it come from?" she said winking at Ace.

"I baked it," Laura said, she tried to stand again to get the matches but Ace wasn't in the clear just yet.

"Here babe," he said pulling out his lighter. Snaking his arm completely around her waist he leaned forward to light the candles.

After a chorus of Happy Birthday he was ready to stand to blow out the candles. Laura went to get plates from the kitchen as Ace cut three slices of cake.

Caroline decided she trusted the pair enough to go eat her cake in the next room whilst she listened to the radio. Almost instantly Ace stretched out to pull Laura back into his lap.

"What about the cake," she breathed as his hand found its way under her skirt whilst the other moved over her breast.

"In a minute," he mumbled before kissing her hungrily. He always missed her when she had been at school all day.

"Not here," she pleaded halfheartedly as he began unzipping her dress.

"But it's my birthday babe," he teased her, "and you look so beautiful," he murmured in her hair.

They were halted at that point after all when Caroline heard her mother stand up to return her plate to the kitchen sink. Amused by the panicked look Laura flashed him as she pushed his hands away from inside her dress so he could zip her up again. She slid into the next chair hastily and began eating her cake, the picture of innocence.

Ace's only option at hiding his pants this time was to slide his chair under the table as he to began eating the cake. After rinsing her plate Caroline left again, oblivious to what she almost walked in on.

"I love the cake," Ace said when she had left again, cutting himself another slice.

Laura was very pleased, "what did you wish for when you blew out the candles?" she asked.

"I didn't bother," Ace replied, "what do I need to wish for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ace walked Laura into her house the following afternoon after a brief interlude in his back seat that seen him finish what he had started yesterday. Caroline greeted them at the door and anounced she had some news for them.

"I have been accepted at a new job," she explained. "It pays four times what I am earning at the moment." she paused to let this fact sink in to her daughter. They had been struggling to pay bills ever since Laura could remember.

"That's great," Laura said, excited for her mother.

"It's in a retirement home," she explained, "Only drawback is it is in Clairmont."

"That's four hours away!" Laura said, did her mother not realise the travel time that would be.

Ace felt his stomach clench. Did that mean Laura was moving?

Correctly interpreting the look on Ace's face she reassured him, "I have no intention of moving Laura to a new school away from her friends and everything she loves," she said looking pointedly at him as she said this. "I have hired a lady as a housekeeper to take care of Laura through the week."

"What are you saying?" Laura asked.

"I'll be staying in Clairmont through the week," she explained, "the people at the home have kindly set up a room for me to stay in, they were quite desperate to have me," she went on sounding surprised by this. "It seems they are radically understaffed."

"But if you hire a housekeeper what does it matter if you are earning more, that will just spend all the extra money," Laura said, desperate to change her mother's mind. No pay increase was worth this.

"She was very reasonably priced," Caroline assured her, "There is still plenty of extra money that we could use." She looked at Laura, a pleading look in her eye asking her to understand.

"You don't need to hire anyone," Ace interrupted, "I'll take care of Laura, better than anyone."

"I know you would," Caroline assured him, "I know you'll look after her when I'm away but you can't look after her at home. You two are just teenagers, if you live together people will talk. I don't want my daughter to have to hear the things people will call her if that happens."

Ace remembered the hurt look on her face when that Mongoose idiot's father had called her a whore. Sure, he had let him have it but he knew how hurt Laura would be if she heard that again. He sighed audibly, he knew he'd have to back down on this point.

Caroline kissed Laura on the cheek before going to the kitchen to start dinner. Ace grabbed Laura's hands and placed them around his neck before moving his own around her waist. Laura buried her face in his chest, determined not to cry. This was big for her mother. So few things had ever gone well for her and she wanted to be happy for her mother.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked Ace who was being surprisingly subdued.

"Of course," Ace replied.

They had dinner with more breaks in conversation than usual. Caroline was feeling guilty about leaving Laura, especially since they so rarely seen each other at the best of times. It was always her job that had kept them apart. Laura was trying to be happy for mother, giving her half smiles and complimenting the dinner. Not fooling Caroline for one second.

Ace was thinking seriously. Would he have been able to take care of Laura anyway? He had no place for them to live independantly even if he wanted to, all the money he made came from stealing and boosting cars, he couldn't keep that up forever, could he?

He leant back in his chair. He didn't really want a job, who did? But what did that mean for him. Would Caroline never trust him to be able to take care of Laura? Truth was he didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later when Ace went to see his Uncle Reg. He owned a Junk Shop and would probably be the only one willing to hire Ace anyway. Not to mention he never seen his uncle do much work anyway and that was definately a plus.

"John my boy," Reg grinned seedily as Ace swung through the door, "what can I do you for?"

"Interested in making a bit of dough," he said nonchelantly, "wondering if you have anything on?"

Reg squinted his left eye and thought for a minute. Nearly everything in his store had fallen of the back of a truck and the rest had been stolen. He knew his nephew had no qualms about stealing, maybe he could find a use for him.

"I might do," he replied scratching his chin. "I'll tell you what, I'll come see you through the week and we'll see what we can work out."

Satisfied with his response Ace left the store and met up with a few of the Cobras further along the street. After stocking up on beer and cigarettes they parked behind Irby's Billards and cracked a few open.

"Did you hear about Greg Mathers?" Eyeball burped loudly.

"What's that?" Fuzzy asked, guzzling his sixth beer.

"He's asked Jeannie Preston to marry him, guy must've knocked her up because there is no way he's marrying her by choice, she's a fucking dog," he cackled.

"Ain't no girl worth marrying in this town," Fuzzy said lazily.

"Now that's not true is it. What about Ace's lovely little slice?" Eyeball said mischeviously, "hot little piece of ass you got there buddy."

"How's about you talk about her ass again I remove your teeth," Ace growled, pushing Eyeball off where he was sitting on the hood of Ace's car.

"I meant to congratulate you man, seriously well done, if I had gotten there first I could be..." he halted his sentence as Ace smashed his face into the gravel of the car park. They exchanged punches until Eyeball managed to get out of his grasp. Ace knew he was only joking but he also knew if he didn't stop Eyeball he wouldn't shut up. Plus he had hit on a very raw nerve. Ace was well aware of how other guys looked at his girl and what he was sure they would try with her if given the chance and it pissed him off to know end. Eyeball knew not to push him any further. He had his fun but, he thought to himself, doesn't mean what he'd said wasn't true

Ace was still a little buzzed from his fight as he drove towards the high school. He spotted Laura with a group of her friends. She smiled at him and waved but her expression soon changed to one of surprise as he pushed her roughly against the wall. She could smell the cigarettes and alcohol on him and she could tell what kind of mood he was in by what she could feel in the hardness he pressed against her.

"Afternoon," he said as he pinned her against the wall.

"This is school," she tried to remind him as he continued staring at her.

"So?" he asked.

"So people are watching."

Ace turned his head as a sea of people dropped their eyes to their shoes.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he called out to two students who still gaped at them.

He smiled at her, he enjoyed embarassing her a little from time to time and if his actions helped him reassert his dominence over the teenage male population then all the better.

After nipping her neck playfully he pulled her over to where he had parked his car. He opened the door to the backseat and pulled Laura inside. He unzipped his pants before he even closed the door, he may have been having some fun with her before but the bulge in his pants was one hundred percent serious. He removed her underwear just as quickly before entering her, pushing himself as far as he could go before he began thrusting in and out of her. Laura grabbed the back of his shirt, as he mantained his frantic speed, pushing her over the edge. When he had finished he redressed himself before turning his attention to Laura who still hadn't moved her face flushed and her breathing still rapid.

"You ok doll?" he asked, smiling as she lolled her head over to one side, "You sure know how to compliment a guy babe," he teased as he fixed her up again, feeling her up as he went.

He stepped out of the car and lit a cigarette before he reached down and helped her out of the car.

"Look at you, letting a bad boy like me do things to you in the back of my car, what would your mother think," he teased her as she blushed a deeper red and swatted him away.

He grabbed her, crushing his cigarette on the side of his car as he kissed her deeply.

"I love the way you smell afterward," he murmured into her hair, "it makes me want to start all over again," he finished before kissing her again.


	4. Chapter 4

That Sunday was surprisingly warm for mid Autumn. Ace arrived at the Stratford's only to hear that Laura wasn't ready yet.

It was moving day for Caroline and Ace helped her move a few of the heavier boxes into the car before asking what the hold up was with Laura.

"She is inside getting aquainted with Mrs Morris," Caroline explained. "Well that's the last of it," she said as she closed the door to a car that belonged to a friend of hers that was helping her with the move. They had offered to drive down with her as they had grown up children who lived in Clairmont and were happy for an excuse to visit them.

"Hello Nancy, we're almost ready," Caroline called out to her friend who was bringing the last box from inside.

Ace was not at all surprised by the disapproving look that Nancy flashed his way, he turned his attention instead to Laura who was now making her way out of the house. Behind her stood a stern woman with thick gray hair pulled back into a tight bun and thinly framed glassed perched on her nose. She looked him up and down and Ace knew that his first impression had not been a good one. He did not care, now Laura had appeared they could be on their way.

He knew Laura well enough to know that if she and Caroline had a drawn out goodbye then Laura would be weeping for days. So he said goodbye to Caroline, gave her a brief peck on the chin and watched Laura do the same, her mother assuring her all the while that the week would fly by.

Ace caught Laura's hand and pulled her towards his car noticing the first few tears were starting to appear. Deciding instead to leave his car at her house and walk into town he dropped his shoulders down a little motioning for her to climb on.

She giggled a little as he hoisted her onto his back and began walking down the street. She tried to turn around to check that her skirts were pulled down properly when Ace surprised her by adjusting them himself. At the end of the street he set her down again before kissing her roughly.

"Are you tired?" she asked as his lips moved down her neck.

"No babe," he murmured, "I just can't have you pressed against me for so long without going a little crazy," he smiled, reclaiming her mouth. He was glad to see he had cheered her up. He stopped and pulled his shirt over his head, tucking it into his back pocket and reaching for a cigarette.

"It's really hot," Laura said as they started down the street again. Ace nodded, taking a long drag, puffing out a long white cloud.

"Yea it must be," he finally spoke, "to get you out of your cardigan."

She shoved him in the side playfully.

"But I know thats not the only way to get you out of your cardigan," he said softly, watching her blush. "And I know the way to get under your dress," he said, eyes twinkling, "but my favourite is when I get inside you," he whispered in his deep voice.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "how are you still so sweet after all the depraved things I've done to you?" he asked her, draping his arm over her shoulders.

But he already knew, it was just how she was.

They walked back down the same roads on their way home that afternoon, their skin starting to chill as the sun set over Castle Rock.

Ace kept an eye out for the slightest shiver and when it happened he used it as an excuse to lift her off the gound again, this time on to his hip. Laura yawned and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. She was tired and without walking to keep her awake she was soon asleep.

She awoke again soon afterward as they reached the front of her house.

"Go have a nap," Ace advised her holding her for the last time before he said goodnight.

"It's nearly bed time," she replied, still half asleep.

"Well go to bed soon," he said kissing her goodnight before driving away.

Laura began to make her way toward her bedroom when she was greeted by a stern voice at the doorway.

"Late," Mrs Morris said and upon seeing Laura's dozy state began sniffing her for alcohol.

"I'm just going to go to bed," Laura replied.

"After dinner," Mrs Morris insisted.

They sat down at the table and Laura was greeted with a plate of peas, mashed potato and lamb chops. After a long winded saying of grace Mrs Morris allowed Laura to begin eating. Laura did not like peas but felt it would be best not to mention it to this frightening woman who seemed so nice this morning.

"Who was that boy?" she asked suddenly.

"John," Laura replied, also thinking that it was wise to avoid calling him Ace in front of her.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my friend," Laura replied uncertainly.

"I know his sort, you'd do well to keep away from him," she continued dispensing her unwanted advice. "He only wants one thing from you," she warned, "or maybe he's already gotten it," she continued looking Laura over carefully, as if she were trying to spot some indicator of sin.

Laura was finally able to excuse herself to get ready for bed. All of the warmth of the day had disappered and she felt cold.

She wasn't able to sleep for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ace woke up to a banging at the door. Rubbing his eyes he grabbed at a pair of pants before making his way to answer it.

"You sure are a sound sleeper," Reg grinned, exposing his yellow teeth.

"What do you want?" Ace asked shortly, not pleased about being woken up.

"I have something you can do for me," Reg explained, "I have a few things I need to store for a while. I'll be back for them in about a week or so."

"So you just want me to keep them in my room?" Ace clarified.

"Sure," Reg said, "There's a few dollars in it for you."

"Where are they?" Ace muttered through his morning cigarette that he was now lighting.

"Haven't got 'em yet boy, but when I do, I need to hide 'em here sharpish."

"Do you need me to pick it up or anything?" Ace asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"No I have that sorted, just need to store 'em here. You don't even have to be here I'll just drop 'em by when I need to."

"Sounds good," Ace said, trying to wrap up the conversation.

Reg finally left and Ace went to take a shower to help him wake up a little. Finding it had the reverse effect he went back to bed for a while. By the time he woke up again school was nearly out.

He redressed and drove over but he must have been too early because the campus looked totally still. Yawning he decided to lay on a brick retaining wall at the enterance of the school. He was soon asleep again.

When he next opened his eyes the campus was as bare as it was before. The sky had turned darker and the air colder. He felt a weight in his hand and looked across at the grassy area beside him to see Laura laying down beside him her hand in his. When he had looked at her she had opened her big blue eyes and smiled at him.

"Why are you so tired?" she asked him.

He dropped her hand so he could sit up and stretch out his back, yawning as he did so.

He then moved down to the grass where she still lay.

"No idea," he said moving his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Do you want to get up?" she asked, starting to stand.

"Not yet," he yawned as he pulled her back down on top of him with her head now resting on his chest. They stayed that way until the evening chill began to creep under their warm clothes and make them shiver.

"I better go home, I don't know when Mrs Morris expects me back," Laura mumbled sleepily.

"Who cares," Ace said sitting up. He ran his fingers through her hair brushing away the dried grass and leaves.

"I don't want to keep her waiting," she said, rising to her feet.

"It's so cold," she said, hugging herself, teeth chattering as she lost the warmth of their shared body heat. She stepped over to where Ace now stood and slid her arms under his jacket. Ace decided to press his advantage. He pushed her arms away and started to walk towards the car.

She ran after him, catching him before he opened to door. She huddled against him once again.

"Don't be mean," she said.

"I thought you wanted to go?" he said, smirking.

"In a second," she said, grateful that his arms pushed her closer against him.

Ace opened the car to where it was warmer and stretched out on the backseat. They lay down again and felt their eyes droop and for the fourth time that day Ace fell asleep.

By the time Laura had successfully persuaded Ace to drive her home the sky was dark and the night air crisp. She kissed Ace briefly on the lips before running into her house.

Mrs Morris was waiting for her with her lips pressed together, clearly not impressed by the hour that Laura was arriving home.

Laura apologised for being late and tried to make her way past her toward her bed.

"I know where you have been," she growled at her, "In the back of a car no doubt."

Her nostrils flared as she stepped closer towards Laura and slapped her sharply on the face.

"I don't know what your mother was thinking letting you run wild, doing god knows what, with god knows whom but that stops today," she yelled, spittle landing on Laura's face.

She shoved Laura into her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Hot tears began to fall on her cheek that was still stinging sharply. She could not deny she had been in a back seat that afternoon but it was perfectly innocent. But it wasn't always, Laura thought to herself. She was feeling ashamed but she couldn't figure out why, what had she done that was so awful?


	6. Chapter 6

Due to his heavy duty napping throughout the day Ace didn't really feel like heading home to sleep, so he decided to go to a bar across town called The Two Hills which he knew was very lax on under age drinking. He ordered a bottle of beer and headed for the dartboard. He amused himself with this for a while, winning enough money off the other bar patrons to cover his drinks.

Some time in the early morning he was awoken by a barmaid from where he lay slumped on the bar.

"Had a big night handsome," she smiled at him, she draped her arm over his shoulder and bent over slightly to whisper in his ear, pressing her breasts forcefully against him.

"I know a place we can go."

Ace looked her over. She was leaning over him, rubbing his arm, with the unmistakable smell of liquor on her breath. But he had lost his taste for easy women a while ago, and no matter how much he had to drink there was no way he was going to be tempted by a woman not even half as pretty as his girlfriend.

He scowled at her a little as he stood up, not bothering to answer and headed towards his car, feeling his pocket for a packet of cigarettes. He light one and took a drag. He decided to go have a shower, change his clothes and meet up with Laura before she went to school.

When he arrived at her house feeling considerably fresher than he had a few hours before he was surprised to find her house unoccupied. Figuring she must have walked he drove along the streets slowly, trying to spot her.

By the time he reached the school, the first bell had rung and he was no closer to spotting her. He parked his car and headed to her locker to wait for her. He figured she must be in homeroom at the moment and cursed out loud for not knowing which room that was. When the bell rang again he spotted her in the tide of students and reached out to grab her arm. Laura was surprised but pleased at the familiar stubble slightly scratching her face as he kissed her in greeting.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked her over the noise of students moving around them.

"I left home early," she explained, "Mrs Morris walked me to school. She wasn't happy with me last night," Laura confessed dropping her eyes to her shoes.

"She slapped me," she suddenly sobbed, not quite sure why she was so upset. "She said she knew I had been in the back of a car, she was so angry."

Laura felt Ace's grip on her arm tighten as he began to snarl, "She hit you."

"Ace, you're hurting my arm," Laura said, his fingers now squeezing her arm painfully.

He dropped her arm and lent against the wall behind him. Laura fell back next to him, resting her head on his chest. She could almost hear the severity in his heartbeat. She closed her arms around his waist."Don't be mad," Laura pleaded, regretting she ever told him.

How could he not be mad? Some crusty old bitch was slapping her around.

"Mr Merrill, this is school property. Please leave," came a male voice from behind them. Ace turned around to see a teacher coming towards them.

"Why don't you mind your own business faggot," Ace called back to him.  
"I better go," Laura said, starting to walk away but Ace grabbed her wrist again.

"No you're coming with me," he said.

"Miss Stratford," the teacher called out, "don't you dare think about leaving."

Ace just flipped him off as he walked out of the building.

"Get in the car," he said.

Laura was a little afraid as he began speeding down the road, she was well aware of his temper but it had never bothered her as much before. Now she was legitimately frightened of him.

"Please don't do anything," she sobbed, starting to cry again.

He pulled over to the side of the road.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked, his voice was even but his tone was still thick with aggression.

She continued crying softly, unable to think of a reason he would accept. She didn't want to make any trouble but she knew making trouble was no problem for Ace.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration before reaching over to pull Laura into his lap.

"Listen to me," he said, staring straight at her face. "I can't let anyone do this to you."

"I don't want to make it worse," Laura said softly.

Ace clenched his teeth together. All he wanted to do was knock this bitches fucking teeth out but he didn't want to upset his girlfriend more than she already was.

"I'm not going to forget about this," he said coolly, just so she understood. "She's going to regret ever laying a hand on you."

He ran his fingers over her cheek rubbing back and forth, thinking. His hand moved down her throat, over her breasts and down to her stomach. His anger was slowly receding, he was being steadily overtaken by a feeling that was just as powerful.

He launched himself forward suddenly and rammed his tongue down her throat. She was so surprised she pulled away on reflex but he rammed her back against him forcefully. Feeling a little cramped in the drivers seat he opened the door and carried her over to the side of the road, still kissing her with ferocity. He lay her down on the grass beside the road, his blood boiling over with lust.

He was reaching behind her to undo her zipper when he was interrupted by Eyeball and Billy Tessio who were walking along the street.

Billy had the good sense to turn around but Eyeball started laughing. This was not the first time he had seen the two having/about to have sex and he was finding it hilarious.

"Hey, get the fuck out of here," Ace said angrily.

"It's a public place," Eyeball said, shrugging his shoulders.

Ace's hormones were going haywire as they were caught between arousal and aggression. For his own sake, Billy had begun pulling Eyeball (who was still beside himself with laughter) down the street before Ace killed them both.


	7. Chapter 7

Ace flopped back on to the grass. He noticed Laura looking mortified next to him.

Calming down a little he got to his feet, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before he helped Laura, who was still blushing, to her feet.

Determined to change the days run of bad luck he got back into the car and began driving in another direction.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked curiously.

"It's a surprise babe," he said, moving his free arm around her shoulders.

After a few minutes they parked out the front of a house that Laura didn't recognise.

"Where are we?" she asked as he opened the door for her.

"My house," he said simply.

It was the only place he could think of offhand where he was sure not to be interrupted. His Pop was at work and wouldn't be home for hours and his Ma knew better than to go near his room.

As Laura entered the house she looked around curiously. She often wondered what Ace's house would be like. It looked was fairly regular as far as houses go. It was bigger than hers with more furniture and items she had never seen in her house, like men's shoes and a liquor cabinet. It was strange how small things like this gave away the fact that men lived in this house.

Ace moved through the rooms quickly, leading Laura to a room toward the back of the house. He sat down on his unmade bed and beckoned Laura to come sit next to him.

"Come here babe," he said grabbing her by the waist to pull her down on to the bed. "You can have a look around later," he said before kissing her deeply.

He reached his hand under her dress to the top of her stockings and slid each down her leg, kicking his own socks off with his feet. He lay down on the bed pulling Laura with him.

He turned to her zipper again, this time getting it the whole way down without interruption. He pushed the shoulders of the dress forward, the sleeves falling down her arms. He smiled as he felt her hands move under his shirt and hurried the process by lifting it over his head. He returned his hands to her sides to push the skirts of her dress to the floor. Her petticoat soon joined it.

She shivered slightly as the cold air hit her naked skin. Ace grabbed her around her stomach and pulled her under the bed covers. He trailed kisses down her neck slowly as he reached around her to unhook her bra, which slid down her arms the same as the dress had. Meanwhile she had lifted her thumbs under her panties and worked them down her legs, kicking them to the floor.

He unzipped his pants and pushed them along with his underwear down to complete the pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

His hands travelled over her exposed skin, enjoying her nudity in it's entirety, something he could rarely do. He found her entrance and pushed in slowly, becoming further aroused by the way her breath hitched as he did so.

Their lovemaking was a lot more drawn out and paced than usual, enhanced by the privacy the bedroom afforded and the extra tactility of their skin pressed together. Afterwards they lay side by side, Laura leaning into Ace's hard chest behind her.

Ace kissed her exposed shoulder that was peeking through the top of the bed covers.

"I should have you around more often," he said lazily, reaching his hand out to find hers.

He couldn't believe he hadn't thought to sneak her in here before. Feeling her weight lying next to him, between his sheets, resting her head on his pillow. It was strange but he felt she was properly his now, like she belonged to him more completely than before.

"You love me don't you?" he said, rolling her over to face him.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Do you think I love you?"

"I think so," she said with a smile.

"How do you know, I've never said so," he pointed out.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "but it feels like you do."

He smirked slightly before sitting up. She moved to follow him but he pushed her gently back down.

"Stay there," he said as he reached for her panties. He pulled the covers away from her so she was completely exposed. He moved her beautifully arched feet in through their place before sliding the garment over her legs again. She raised herself slightly off the bed so he could push them to their proper place. He then reached for her stockings and repeated the movement, sliding them to where they reached the top of her thighs.

When he picked up her bra she began to sit up but he pushed both her shoulders down again, pinning her to the bed. He straddled her as he lifted her arms to manoeuvre the straps upwards, bending her elbows slightly to allow them to reach her shoulders. He then ran his fingers down to the cups as he moved one then the other over each breast. Finally he pushed the remaining fastenings behind her to her back where he re-hooked them.

He bent over to the side of the bed and found her petticoat. He reached for each of her hands with his own, moving them so they were raised above her head. He pulled it down over her head and then continued down her torso, Laura arching her back to allow him to continue. He left the bottom of the dress to pool at her hips as he bent down the final time to collect her dress.

He treated it the same way he had the petticoat, moving it along her torso as she arched her back allowing him to run the fabric along her body, halting at the hips. She looked expectantly over the side of the bed, waiting for him to pick up her remaining item of clothing.

He followed her gaze and smirked when he spotted what she was staring at.

"Sorry babe, there is no way I'm going to be responsible for dressing you in one of those fucking cardigans," he smiled.

"But it's cold," she said, her large doe eyes expanding into a look of vulnerability.

He reached towards the end of his bed to where one of his denim jackets was hooked to the bed frame.

"Here," he said, "wear this instead." He pulled her to her feet and placed the jacket over her shoulders. "Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

Ace quickly redressed himself whilst Laura moved her arms through the jacket sleeves. She turned her head to smell the collar, it smelt like a mixture of cigarettes and a scent all men had.

"Why do you have so many boxes in your room?" she asked, noticing the large pile stacked into a corner of the room.

"I'm just minding them for a friend," Ace said nonchalantly. He lit a cigarette and put his arm over her shoulder before asking, "What do you wanna do now? We got some time before the old lady expects you home from school."

He winked playfully.

"Can we stay here for a little while?" Laura asked, closing her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.

"You're not trying to get your way by pressing your foxy body against me are you?" he teased.

"No," she said, burying her face in his shirt.

"I don't know," he said, tipping her chin up with his free hand before moving both his arms to encase her. "What would we do?" he said looking down at her suggestively.

She smiled before pushing him playfully. He pecked her on the cheek before he lay flat on his bed again. Laura lay down next to him and put her arm over his chest.

"Are you tired again," she asked, noticing his eyes were starting to droop.

"Mmm," he groaned slightly, the sleep he had gotten slumped over the bar this morning had hardly been adequate.

He adjusted himself slightly so he was more comfortable and closed his eyes completely. He felt Laura begin to rub his chest in soft slow circles which helped him drift off to sleep.

When he awoke the sky was dark and Laura was long gone. He sat up, stretching slightly noticing a note tucked under his pillow. He unfolded it, struggling to read it in the dim light.

_I had to go home and I didn't want to wake you._

_I'll see you tomorrow handsome,_

_ love, Laura._

He smirked when he noticed she had used a pet name for him, she'd never done that before. His look quickly soured when he remembered it was the same thing the skraggy barmaid had called him this morning.

Running his hand through his hair he stood up from his bed and went to see what was on for dinner. His mother looked up from chopping vegetables as he entered the room.

"We'll be eating soon John," she told him.

Ace noticed she had already started setting the table. He sat down at the dinner table across from his Pop who presumably had just gotten home from work. He was listening to the radio, drinking a scotch and ignoring his son. Ace knew his father was intimidated by him and he found it pathetic.

"Here honey," his mother said setting his meal down in front of him.

"Thanks Ma," he replied. He had a bit of a soft spot for his mother and he always felt a little extra ticked off when anybody insulted her.

"Just woken up son?" his father asked as his own meal was set in front of him. Ace knew he really meant why haven't you gotten a job and left my house yet, but he'd never say it.

"Yea," he said in his best 'you got a problem' tone.

His father turned his attention back to his mash potatoes.

"You going out tonight Johnny?" his mother asked. She was the only one he had ever let get away with calling him Johnny.

"Dunno," he said scratching his chest and winking at her.

She chuckled shaking her head, easily charmed by her son.

"Turn that radio off Joe," she said to her husband, "we're eating."

With the radio gone so was his fathers only source of distraction. He instead focused on his meal.

Ace watched him with scorn, enjoying how uncomfortable he was making him yet wishing he wasn't such a joke. The Chambers boys father was known for how savagely he beat his son's, Ace seeing first hand the multitude of bruises, cuts and welts Eyeball had accumulated over the years, and Charlie Hogan's father had once threw him through a window. But Joe Merrill had rarely raised a hand to Ace, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd told him off.

It had always been his mother who slapped him around, and he respected her for it.

"I'll be back later," Ace said to his Ma, kissing her cheek before he headed out the door. He was thinking of seeing who was down at Irby's Billiards.

When he arrived he wasn't surprised to see Eyeball, Vince and Billy already playing.

"Hey Ace," Vince called out, waving him over to join them.

Eyeball gave one look towards the doorway and starting running around the pool tables like a madman.

"What's wrong Eyeball?" Ace called from the doorway, "not happy to see me?"

Eyeball cackled and backed himself into a corner, ready to bolt either way if Ace approached him.

"Come here," Ace said, crooking his finger.

Eyeball began to walk over to him in mock bravado, "yeah, what do ya want?"

Ace knocked him on top of the head before pulling him by his shirt collar.

"What do you do if you see my parked car?" he asked in a low voice.

"Walk the other way," Eyeball answered.

Ace shoved him away, heading towards the rack to pick out a cue.

"Shit man," Billy said once Ace had moved on, "I thought you were a goner."

"I would've been if he hadn't have gotten laid afterward," Eyeball said, trying to suppress his laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Laura had managed to get home without raising any suspicion and had gone to her room willingly. She lay on her bed and wondered what her mother was doing right now. Without her realising, tears started trickling down her face. She missed her mother, more than she thought she would.

The next day at school Connie had asked her if anything was wrong so many times she had plastered a fake look of cheerfulness on her face which was convincing enough to deter anymore questions or maybe it was just obvious enough for Connie to realise she didn't want to talk about it. Whichever was the case hadn't mattered in the end as Laura found the more she had forced herself to smile, the better she had felt.

"Hello beautiful," Ace said as he greeted her that afternoon, dropping his cigarette to give her a one armed hug, his other hand occupied by a bottle of beer.

"Want a ride?" he asked.

"I dunno, if Mrs Morris sees you she might snap," she sighed, "I don't want to get into an argument again."

"Jesus Christ Laura. Don't let that stupid bitch tell you off, she's not your mother," Ace said exasperatedly. "I've been meaning to have a word with her anyway," he said starting to fire up.

"I just want to go home," Laura said tiredly, moving his arm over her shoulders and kissing him lightly. "You shaved," she noticed, rubbing the much smoother surface of his cheek.

"Yeah you like it," he asked with amusement.

She shrugged, "looks good both ways," she decided.

"Is that right," he smirked leaning down to kiss her again.

"I better get going," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll drive you," he said.

"But..."

"I'll stop a bit up the road from your house so she doesn't see me," he said as he opened the passenger side door.

"Okay," she agreed.

They got in the car and made their way over. When the car stopped Laura turned to open the door but Ace grabbed her arm and pulled her around to kiss him.

"We have a few minutes if she thinks you're walking," he pointed out before reclaiming her mouth.

It wasn't long before Laura found herself straddled over Ace's lap and in very great danger of ending up in an even more compromising position.

"I have to go," she reminded him.

"Not yet," he mumbled moving her hair over one of her shoulders so he could kiss her neck.

She pulled away from him and looked him face on.

"Tomorrow's Friday," she reminded him, "My Mom will be back then. Come to dinner and we can go out afterwards. I'll stay with you all night if you want me to," she said dropping her voice to a whisper.

Ace sighed in frustration.

"Okay doll," he said lifting her off his lap.

"Bye," she said leaning over to kiss him quickly before she exited the car.

She watched Ace speed away before turning to finish the much shorter walk to her house.

With nothing else to occupy his afternoon Ace decided to drop into his Uncle's Junk Shop.

"Hey boy, I was hoping you'd stop in," Reg greeted him through a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"Yeah I just wanted to see if you wanted me to hold onto anymore of your 'goods'."

"Don't worry about that anymore, I got something better in mind," Reg said elusively. "I'll pay you more," he added adding some extra incentive.

"What is it," Ace said, knowing his Uncle it could be anything.

"I have a man who does deliveries," he explained very quickly, "only not everything he starts with ends up at it's destination," he smiled grotesquely.

"So?" Ace asked hoping this wouldn't take any more explanation that would leave him open to his Uncle's witticisms.

"I just want you to meet him and pick up the stuff," Reg finished simply.

"You don't need me to hold on to it for you?"

"Know I have that sorted just bring it back here."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night," Reg said, looking around for some sort of schedule.

"I'm busy," Ace said bitterly.

"Well get yourself unbusy," Reg said unconcerned. "I'll give you the spare set of keys just leave the stuff at the front of the store, I'll sort it out later."

"Fine," Ace said leaning forward to grab them.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline Stratford returned home late on Friday afternoon after an exhausting bus ride. She walked into the house to find Laura busy fixing dinner in the kitchen with Ace behind her doing more eating than actual cooking.

As soon as she noticed her Laura dropped her wooden spoon on to the bench with a clatter to go give her mother a hug.

"I missed you too honey," Caroline said stroking her daughters hair softly. "Hello," she greeted Ace who was now chomping on some carrots.

"Hey," he said giving her a brief one armed hug. "You're dinner's gonna burn babe," he said to Laura who was still holding on to her mothers arm.

Laura flashed him a brief look of alarm before running back to the stove top to turn off the gas.

"What did she cook?" Caroline asked Ace who had now sat at the table which had already been set.

"Spaghetti," he said smirking at the sheer level of stress that had gone into such a simple meal.

"Here I'll serve it babe," he said, smiling at her struggling with the large pot.

"Say when," he said as he began dolloping it onto her plate.

"Ahh, stop!" she cried.

"What was that?" he said as he kept spooning it out.

"Stop, I can't eat all this," she said pushing him away softly.

"Okay, switch plates with me," he said bending over to peck her quickly on the cheek.

"That's enough thank you," she said when he'd dished out a much more reasonable amount on the second plate.

He served Caroline hers and then sat down to eat.

"I don't know what you were worried about babe," he said when he had cleared his plate, "that wasn't hard to eat."

She smiled and bumped him playfully on the shoulder as she collected his things with hers to take them to the sink.

"I'll wash up," Caroline said carrying her own things over. "You kids go have fun. Don't bring her home to late," she said to Ace mock seriously.

"Never," he said as he slipped his fingers through Laura's and headed for the door.

"Bye Mom," Laura called out behind her.

As soon as Ace had closed it behind them he lit a cigarette and draped his arm carelessly over her shoulder.

"So what was this you were saying about staying out all night," he reminded her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said a little sadly, "I didn't like leaving."

"I know," he said.

"I want to make it up to you," she said softly.

"How's that?" he asked intrigued.

She looked slightly devious as she led him to a secluded area behind some trees. She pushed him up against one a little aggressively and began kissing him roughly. He responded in kind, very curious about what she had in mind.

She pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his jeans and began unbuttoning them before easing the zipper down gently. Starting to realise where she was going with this Ace became about ten times more aroused. She dropped down to her knees and Ace pulled his pants down a little, very much regretting the cold weather.

But that soon became a non issue as he felt a great warmth from Laura's mouth surrounding his cock. She had only done this once before and was feeling very nervous but she was extremely comforted by the way Ace was softly stroking her hair.

Feeling a lot more confident she began moving her mouth back and forth with increasing speed, her tongue moving independently to this, twisting around and over, her hands resting steady on his hips which occasionally thrust forwards to meet her.

When he felt he was getting very close, he pushed her head away and came into tissue he thankfully had in his back pocket. He threw it away from where they were and helped Laura to her feet. He kissed her softly with his mouth as he fixed himself up before closing his arms around her.

"I didn't hurt your head did I?" he asked, hoping he hadn't pushed her too hard.

"No," she replied, "I was just a little surprised."

"Not as much as I was," he smirked, "you're turning into a very dirty girl, babe".

She blushed a little but smiled, her heart still racing from what she had done.

"So you liked it?" she asked a little self consciously.

"What do you think," he said before kissing her deeply. "Got anymore surprises for me?" he whispered in her ear.

She thought for a second before responding, "Yes."

She crouched down to pick a wild flower from the ground.

"Here," she said handing it to him.

He stepped forward to tuck it behind her ear, "You hang on to it for me."

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you feel like doing?" Ace asked Laura as he opened her door for her.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"How 'bout I buy you dessert?" Ace suggested.

"Okay," she agreed and hopped into the car.

It wasn't long before they had reached the Blue Point Diner and were seated in a booth.

"Seems so strange to be in one of these when it's just the two of us," Laura said lazily licking her spoon which was covered in syrup from her butterscotch sundae.

They had arrived too late to get a table as all the kids on dinner dates had beaten them to it.

"I don't mind though," Ace said sliding his hand under her dress, there were definite benefits to sitting side by side.

He was in the process of undoing the buttons of her cardigan when the door swung open and in walked Billy, Vince, Charlie and Eyeball. They spotted Ace and walked over to their booth.

"Hey kids," Eyeball said as he slid in next to Laura, "hope we're not interrupting."

"It's fine," Laura smiled as Ace pulled her up on to his lap so the other three could squeeze in.

"Sorry 'bout the other day hon, sincerely," Eyeball said winking at her, "ain't that right Billy."

"Yeah that's right," Billy agreed not really wanting to bring it up again.

"Oh," she said not really knowing how to respond, "don't worry about it," she assured them.

She had felt Aces arms start to squeeze around her middle so she lay against his shoulder and rubbed one of his arms until they relaxed again.

"What are you homos up to?" Ace asked as he started to light a cigarette.

"Pool," Vince answered in between gulps of a soda he had just ordered.

"We thought we'd eat first," Charlie said browsing over the menu.

Ace looked over at the clock on the wall, it was almost time to meet the goddamn truck driver for his uncle. He was originally going to bring Laura with him but looks like he had found a better alternative.

"I have to go do something for a bit. Take Laura with you, I'll meet up with you later," he said not directing his words to anyone in particular.

"Sure thing pal," Eyeball said as he stood up so Ace could get out of the booth.

"How long will you be?" Laura asked getting out with him.

"Hour tops," he assured her, "don't let these assholes swindle you at pool," he joked before kissing her briefly and heading out the door.

Laura sat back down to find the four Cobras devouring a mountain of food.

"Fries?" Charlie asked offering her the basket.

"Thanks," Laura said taking a few, not wanting to be rude.

"Weed?" Eyeball offered her his pack of cigarettes.

"Oh no thanks," she said quickly.

"You don't smoke do you?" he asked as he lit one for himself.

She shook her head.

"Yeah I can't really picture you with a cigarette," he said. He pulled out the packet again and handed one to her. "Hold it like this," he demonstrated, putting his elbow on the table and holding his own cigarette in his fingers in front of him.

She mimicked him, feeling a little silly.

"You should take it up," he said, "you look good with a cigarette."

"I don't know," she said handing it back to him.

"Suit yourself," he said lighting the cigarette she had just given back to him and passing it to Billy who had just finished eating.

"Should we go?" Vince asked when everyone had finished their meal.

The others agreed and began sliding out of the booth.

"After you hon," Eyeball said as he opened the door.

The temperature had dropped dramatically since she had last been outside chilling her immediately. Her teeth began to chatter as the others joined her outside. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms pull her into a hug.

"Looks like I came back just in time," Ace said warming her cold cheek with his warm fingers.

"Are you finished what you had to do?" Billy asked.

"I just gotta drop some stuff off across the street," he replied pointing to the junk shop.

"What's the Emporium Galorium?" Laura asked, not remembering ever seeing the store before.

"It belongs to my uncle," he explained, "I'm doing him a favour."

"Do you want any help?" she asked.

"Nah, get inside out of the cold I'll meet you in a minute. Here," he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, "wear this."

"Won't you be cold?" she asked.

"No chance," he said dismissively, "I'll see you in a few," he said beginning to cross the street back to his car.

Laura followed the other four into Irby's Billiards and found a seat.

"Did you wanna play?" Vince asked as he began chalking a cue.

"That's alright, thanks anyway," she said lifting her legs under her skirts, trying to warm up again.

She tried to watch the game but he thoughts soon wandered to what Ace was up to. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about being busy tonight.

Not too long afterwards Ace reappeared through the doors.

"You're freezing," Laura said as she moved to let him sit next to her, feeling guilty about taking his jacket which she immediately shed. "Here," she said handing it to him.

"Thanks doll," he said slipping it on before lighting a cigarette. "Did you want to get out of here?" he asked her lowly.

"Okay," she said, standing up again.

"See you later!" Ace called out behind him as he began walking to the exit.

The Cobras lifted their heads to say goodbye before returning to their game.

"It's so cold," Laura said, immediately shivering again as she walked into the night air.

They ran across the street to the car and Ace unlocked the boot to pull out a blanket he kept for such occasions as this. He wrapped Laura up in it before helping her into the passengers seat.

"What should we do now?" Laura asked. Most of their indoor options were closing as the night went on and the car was no warmer than outside.

Ace started the engine and began driving in the direction of Laura's house.

"Goodnight," Laura said when they arrived at her house.

Ace smirked before saying, "no babe go open your window."

He began backing his car away to park it behind some trees.

"Back so soon?" Caroline asked when Laura walked in the door.

"Sorry I'm late mom," Laura replied understanding her mothers tone.

"That's alright, I hope you had fun," Caroline said waving her hand dismissively, "Well I'm beat. I'm heading to bed, will you be up much later?"

"No I'm going to bed too," Laura said trying not to sound suspicious.

"Okay, night sweetheart."

Laura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and opened her bedroom door.

"Take your time babe," Ace said from where he lay on her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey here are the next few chapters, I would love some feedback if you get a chance. Enjoy!**

"How did you get in?" Laura asked a little baffled.

"I do know how to pick a lock babe," Ace said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right," she said feeling a little stupid, "can you unzip me?" she asked struggling to reach the back of her dress.

He sat up on the bed so he could reach her zipper and watched her get changed into her night clothes.

"You still cold doll," he asked as he removed his jacket and got into bed.

She nodded her head in the affirmative and he opened his arms wide as she crawled in next to him.

"Is that better babe?" he said pulling her to rest on his chest.

But she was already asleep.

When she woke up again Ace had already gone leaving his jacket draped over her.

She walked out in to her kitchen to find him sitting in the kitchen with her mother, dressed in the jacket she had leant him previously. It clicked in her mind that he had wanted to look like he had changed his clothes from yesterday. Noticing from her expression that she had cottoned on to this fact he gave her a small wink and raised his finger to his lips when her mothers back was turned.

"Well I'll leave you ladies to catch up," he said when he had finished his meal.

He beckoned Laura over to say goodbye and Caroline took this as her signal to leave.

"Your Ma busted me as I was leaving," Ace explained when she had exited the room, "luckily I changed jackets," he smiled, clearly impressed with himself. "I had to pretend I just got here."

"But I think this is better," he continued, "I get to kiss you good morning," he whispered as he began kissing her softly.

"Okay," he said after a few minutes, "I'll leave you with your Ma, I know you missed her."

"Bye," Laura said hugging him lightly.

"Bye babe," he said and slipped out the door.

He walked to his car and decided to go see his uncle to make sure he had gotten the stuff alright. As he opened the door he was nearly bowled over by a man about a foot taller than he was and twice as wide. Ace shot him a filthy look but the man only smiled.

"I see what you mean about the kid being lethal," he addressed Reg chuckling.

Ace was not particularly warmed by this statement and turned around to leave the store again when Reg grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Not so fast now," he wheezed, laughing through a throat that had been subject to thirty five years of chain smoking. "I'd like you to meet your partner."

"Names Clyde," the man said, "but most folks call me Bear."

"Ace," came Ace's reply as he shook the bigger man's hand wearily.

"I can tell we's gonna get along fine," Bear said chuckling again. Ace wasn't so sure. This guy looked as thick as two planks, and he wasn't talking about his stature.

"What do you mean partner?" he asked his uncle.

"What's to understand, he's gonna go with you when you pick the stuff up from the truck," he said lighting up a cigarette.

"Fine," Ace said wanting to get away from these two, "when do I meet you?"

"Tonight," Bear said, "meet me here, I'll drive us."

"So is it the same as last time?" Ace asked.

"Exactly," Reg assured him.

Ace agreed to meet up with Bear, collected the money he was owed and got out of there as soon as he could. He didn't want to waste his day hanging around a pair of assholes.

"Nice wad," Eyeball said as he spotted Ace putting his pay into his back pocket.

Ace shrugged, "what are you up to?"

"Hunting," he said grinning, staring at two girls across the street.

"You prepared for both of 'em," Ace asked smirking slightly.

Eyeball reached into his back pocket and pulled out two condoms.

"Always man, always."

Ace spent the remainder of the afternoon in the bar, listening to a basketball match on the radio and drinking. The barmaid bumped him once or twice as she passed but had mostly left him alone. When he had turned around to scowl at her one of these times he caught sight of her name tag, it said Vera.

He only knew of one Vera in this town and it was a girl in the grade above him at school. She'd always had a bad home and a worse reputation. He wondered if she was bumping him on purpose, trying to get him to recognise her. But for now he ignored her.

As the time rolled on he decided he'd better go meet up with Bear, although he couldn't figure out why this job needed the two of them, he had managed fine on his own last time.

They met at the agreed time, mumbled some small talk and began driving in Bear's pick up truck. After half an hour Ace decided he had better ask where on earth they were going.

"Highway," was Bear's short reply before he chuckled slightly. Ace decided he was enjoying this car trip way too much.

When they finally did reach the highway it was getting late. The road was deserted. Bear opened up his boot and pulled out a baseball bat.

"I got a spare," he offered, "or do you prefer your blade."

Finally figuring out this was going to be a robbery Ace pulled his switchblade out of his pocket. Why the fuck not? He had no problem with using it.

They spotted a truck coming toward them and Ace started to walk toward it, extremely confidant it would slow down to avoid hitting him. When it finally stopped he jumped up into the cabin and put his knife to the throat of the unsuspecting driver.

It almost felt routine to Ace, threatening the man, getting him to open his haul and begin transferring it into the back of Bear's pick up whilst the larger man took a few swings at the driver. Ace couldn't of cared less what was in those boxes he just wanted to hurry up so he could head back to the bar.

When they arrived at Castle Rock Bear dropped Ace off on main street and kept driving. Ace had no idea where he was going and he really didn't care.

He swung through the door and spotted Eyeball and Billy more drunk than sober.

"Hey Ace," Billy called out, "where you been."

"Around," he replied before sitting next to them at the bar.

"Look at this chick, if her clothes were any tighter she'd be busting out of them," Billy said almost in awe, clearly he had no difficult finding Vera attractive.

"Probably," Ace agreed, "darts?"

Eyeball stood up to join him whilst Billy stayed to chat up Vera.

"How was the action this afternoon?" Ace asked remembering Eyeball's two girls.

"Superb," he said giving Ace a knowing look.

After a while Ace grew bored of darts and headed for home. Eyeball caught a ride with him but Billy decided to stick around.

"He must be hard up," Eyeball joked as they left him in Vera's clutches, "though I guess if you squint you eyes and concentrate on her tits it wouldn't be so bad."

"Well I hope that's true for his sake," Ace said puffing on a cigarette.

"Here's my stop," Eyeball said before launching himself out of the passengers seat.

Ace backed out of his drive and headed towards his own house. He didn't even bother to undress as he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ace didn't see Laura on Sunday or over the next school week. His uncle was keeping him busy with 'deliveries' and she was locked away again under the care of a she devil.

It wasn't until the next Sunday that Caroline noticed her daughter dejectedly staring at the window that she suggested she go visit one of her friends from her old job at the hospital.

"Do you want to walk into town with me, I could use the company?"

Laura sprang off the couch and accompanied her mother on the short walk, looking out for Ace. She finally spotted Vince and after saying goodbye to her mother ran across the street to ask him where Ace was.

"Sorry Laura I don't know," he replied when she asked him.

She hung her head a little sadly and thanked him anyway.

She looked in all the usual places, the diner, the pool hall, the icecream store, the candy shop, the drug store and even the book shop. She was starting to feel like she was never going to find him when she spotted him coming out of the strange store he had said belonged to his uncle.

She ran towards him, calling out to him until he finally turned around. She noticed he had a black eye and one of his hands had scabs over the knuckles.

"Hey gorgeous," he said pulling her off the ground as he hugged her.

"I was looking everywhere for you," she said breathlessly, her breath still trying to catch up with her after her sudden sprint.

"If only I'd known," he said, dropping his cigarette to the ground and kissing her.

"I feel like I haven't seen you forever," she said, a hint of sadness returning to her voice.

"I missed you too doll," he said, kissing her more roughly now, causing passers by to stare. But Laura was too happy to feel the usual sting of judgement from their eyes and slipped her hand into Ace's and began walking with him to where he had parked.

"Good idea babe," he teased her when he noticed they were walking to his car. She only smiled and pulled open the unlocked passengers door.

"Take me somewhere," she asked when he had gotten into the drivers seat.

"If you insist," he grinned, gunning the engine.

He already had a place in mind for where they could go, he had noticed it when he was driving back with Bear from one of their jobs.

"Ain't it cozy," he said as he parked on a deserted dirt road, close to the river. He got out of the car and quickly opened the passengers side, pushing Laura against the side of his car as soon as she had gotten out.

He kissed her with a greater sense of urgency than usual. He hadn't been with her for over a week which for Ace was really starting to take a toll. He reached under her dress, removing what he needed to and unzipped his pants.

Laura gasped at the speed in which he entered her and cried out at the pace he was thrusting in and out of her. Ace held her firmly against the car, massive rushes of adrenaline and testosterone allowing him to bear her full weight as he continued on mercilessly.

After he had came he set her on the ground gingerly, noticing she was wobbling a bit.

"Are you a little dizzy babe," he said lowly in her ear, pinning her to the car again. He nipped her playfully on the neck before fixing his pants. Laura sunk to the ground. Ace sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it.

"How do you get me so worked up babe?" he asked, blowing smoke in her hair. "Are you sore?" he asked a little concerned she hadn't replied.

"No," she lied. She snuggled against him, pulling his jacket around her, enjoying the warm smoke around her.

"I feel crazy when I haven't see you," he said crushing the butt off the cigarette under his shoe.

"My heart aches when I haven't seen you," she replied a little sadly.

"What's with this jacket babe?" he asked trying to lighten the tone a little.

"Stop teasing me, they're all I own," she said pushing him playfully.

"That's not true babe, I know for a fact I left a jacket at your house."

"But that's yours I can't wear that," she protested uncertainly.

"Why not?" he asked, "It's my jacket, you're my girl. I don't see the problem."

He stood up suddenly and helped her off the ground. He slid her into the passengers seat and then set out towards her house.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, "Do you want me to go home?"

"We're here for the jacket doll," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh right," she said feeling a little daft.

They went inside and Laura pulled it out from where she had been keeping it in her closet. After a brief switch she was dressed and they were on their way back into town.

"Where are we?" Laura asked as Ace parked near The Two Hills.

"You'll see in a minute," he said as he reached for her hand.

They entered the bar to see Eyeball, Charlie, Vince and Jack already there.

"Oh you found him," Vince said as he seen them walking towards them

"Yup," she said happily. Ace put his hands either side of her waist and lifted her up on to a bar stool. He then moved behind her and slipped his arms under the jacket and around her waist while he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Nice jacket," Eyeball said recognising it, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"I prefer what's in it," Ace said, running his hands along her thigh.

Laura looked around to take in her surroundings. She knew enough about bars to recognise that she was in one and she was a little surprised that they were in one.

"Aren't we not supposed to be here," she whispered, "we aren't old enough." Especially her, she thought, she was only sixteen.

"You're so cute," Ace smirked, "don't worry about it."

"But what if we get caught."

"Hey, don't ask don't tell," he shrugged and let go of her briefly to step in front of her and kiss her deeply.

"Wanna play darts?" Eyeball called out from across the bar, already pulling them out of the dart board. Ace lifted Laura off the stool and walked her over to where Eyeball had written both his, Billy's and now Ace's name down in chalk.

Laura went to sit down so she could watch but Ace held on to her hand.

"You're my good luck charm," he said pulling her hand up to kiss it.

Ace didn't let go of Laura for one second whilst they were at the bar. Even when he was throwing darts he kept one arm slung loosely over her shoulder.

When it got too late Ace drove Laura home.

"I'll see you during the week, I promise," he said kissing her goodbye. "You better be wearing my jacket."


	14. Chapter 14

Laura wore the jacket faithfully through Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday but Ace had not come to see her yet. Unbeknownst to her he was being sent on even stranger and stranger jobs by his uncle. Finding himself with a free night on Wednesday he went to The Two Hills sure he would find one of the Cobras there. But he was wrong.

Deciding he could use a drink anyway he sat down at the bar to order one. Unfortunately the bartender had stepped out for a bit and so he was forced to order from Vera.

"Did you have fun flaunting that girl here the other night?" she asked him snidely.

He wasn't going to deny that he had made sure to hold on to his girlfriend all night in the hope that he would deter Vera from trying to come on to him again.

"Can you just get me my fucking beer?" he snarled having no patience for her tonight.

"Where did you find her anyway?" Vera continued as she handed him a glass, "the nunnery? I hope you didn't think you were going to get lucky with a little virgin like that."

Ace nearly snorted his beer, Laura was definitely no virgin. He had seen to that.

"You should ditch the little girl and come out with me sometime," she continued.

"Listen you floosy," he started growling, "that was my girlfriend and if you think that I'm going to jump you because you've been fucked more times than you've had hot meals then you need to get your head checked."

Any other girl would have began weeping at a statement like this, but she only smiled. "You're sexy when you're angry," she drawled trying to push her chest in front of his face.

Ace hopped off the stool and walked out of the bar again. Looks like his plan of getting her to back off had blown up in his face. Not that it mattered. He didn't need a bar to drink.

He made it home and headed for his Pop's liquor cabinet. He selected a half empty bottle of bourbon before heading straight out the door again. Leaving his car at home, he walked across town to Laura's house, swigging from the bottle as he went.

He reached her house and climbed in through her window as silently as he could. She woke up with a start as his feet dropped to her floor and he took off off his shoes.

"Ace?" she whispered as he climbed in the bed next to her. He kissed her in response, moving so he was above her.

"You're so beautiful," he slurred slightly as he started to slide her nightgown up her legs.

"We can't do anything here, Mrs Morris will here you," she protested.

"We'll just be quiet," he said lazily running his hands over her stomach, exposing her breasts.

She reached for his hands and pulled them away.

"Can't we just go to sleep?" she asked softly.

Ace sunk back down on to the bed, "I can't sleep like this babe, I want you," he said reaching over to stroke her bare skin that still lay exposed in the moonlight. He reached for her hand and pulled it down into his pants.

"You see," he said, running her hand along his swollen cock.

"Is that better," she asked as she began to slowly pump up and down.

"Faster babe," he hissed as he unbuttoned his pants, releasing some of the tightness.

"How about now?" she asked as she picked up the pace, quicker and quicker.

He dove on her mouth, his tongue ramming hers, a free hand roaming her breasts while she pumped away furiously. After he had come Laura hastily reached for her petticoat she had worn earlier that day in an effort to save her sheets from getting dirty.

"Mmmm," Ace groaned as he collected her in his arms and rolled her on to her side. "I told you I could be quiet," he whispered, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm glad you came over," Laura whispered back.

"Me too babe," he said.

He held her until she fell asleep again and then slipped back out her window into the early morning.

He wanted to wake up next to her but unfortunately he had some business to do.

By that afternoon he was exhausted. His thoughts still focused on laying with Laura in her bed he decided he would do just that.

He looked through her window and seen her as he expected to, reading on her bed. He lifted the window and slipped in, only then hearing her softly sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her, kneeling next to her to wipe her cheek. She fell into his arms, her sobs now muffled by his T-shirt. He lifted her up and settled her on the bed again, stroking her back.

"Is it the book?" he asked trying to understand. She shook her head and dried her eyes.

"I just feel lonely," she confessed.

Ace felt the full impact of what she had said to him the other day _'when I can't see you my heart aches'_.

"Who's alone here?" he asked her, laying down on the bed. She fell in to her usual position against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Have you slept yet?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, feeling tired again.

"Stay here and sleep," she said, rubbing her hand along his chest.

"Gladly," he replied wrapping his arms around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Another week passed. Laura was starting to get used to her loneliness. When she wasn't legitimately doing her homework she would occupy herself with knitting or sewing. She even began taking her knitting to school and would spend lunchtimes with Connie who had recently taken up brocading as a hobby and was showing Laura how it was done.

"You should come over after school," Connie said one day, "I never see you apart from school anymore, we always used to be at each others houses."

"I don't know if I could," Laura said. She explained about the evil Mrs Morris.

"Sounds awful," Connie sympathised. "Tell you what I'll come over your house. She can try to kick me out if she wants but I'm determined to spend time with you," Connie smiled hugging her friend.

Laura smiled, "I would love that," she replied.

"It's a date," Connie winked cheekily.

Ace on the other hand had more than enough things occupying his time. He was getting the feeling that his Uncle not only sold shifty merchandise but was running it through the town. He didn't much care either way. All he cared about was the money which seemed to increase with every job.

When he wasn't driving to or from a job he spent his time sleeping. He never seemed to be able to get more than a few hours any more and it was really starting to take a toll.

"What's wrong with you?" Eyeball asked one day when he walked into The Blue Point Diner.

"Nothing, why?" he replied gruffly.

"No reason," he said not wanting to accidentally piss him off. "Any plans for Halloween?"

Ace had completely forgotten about it. "When is it again?" he asked.

"Friday man," he replied, lighting up a cigarette.

Ace perked up a little, Friday was good.

Connie true to her word walked home with Laura and Mrs Morris that afternoon. Laura had to try to keep from laughing as Connie pulled faces behind the older woman's back.

"She's horrible," Connie said when they had finally reached Laura's room, "how do you stand it."

Laura shrugged, looking a little sad again.

"Hey are you alright," Connie asked a little alarmed as Laura began to cry.

"It's nothing," she said through her sobs.

"Oh Laura," Connie said pulling her friend in for another hug, "if you're not happy you need to tell your mother."

"I can't do that," Laura said forcing herself to stop tearing up, "I don't want her to worry."

"You're too timid," Connie insisted, "what does Ace say about her anyway?" she asked hoping she had found a topic that would cheer her up again but she was alarmed when Laura started crying again. Connie rubbed her shoulder.

"I haven't seen him for a while," she said when she calmed back down again.

"Did you have a fight?" Connie asked.

"No, nothing like that. I guess between school and being stuck at home and then weekends with my mother there hasn't really been much time to see him anymore."

"You poor thing," Connie said sympathetically, "I don't understand why he wouldn't just come over, I can't picture him being scared of an old woman."

"I asked him not to," Laura admitted.

"Why, what's the problem?"

"I don't know," Laura said self consciously, "she looks at me when I've been with him, like I've done something wrong or bad. She says things to me and I know if Ace heard her he would be mad, I don't know what he might do," she confessed.

"I still think you should tell your mother," Connie persisted.

"That's what he said," Laura laughed weakly.

"Good to see he's talking some sense," Connie joked, "but seriously it's hard seeing you so miserable. You're usually so smiley."

Connie elbowed her softly in the ribs causing Laura to giggle a little.

"What are you wearing to school for Halloween?" she asked.

"I haven't really thought about it," Laura admitted.

"You should wear something really cute," Connie said.

"What are you wearing?" Laura asked.

"It's a surprise."

On Friday morning Laura dressed in her costume and walked to school with Mrs Morris. When she got there it looked as though it had been over run with vampires, monsters, pirates and ghosts.

"Laura!" Connie called out as she ran towards her.

Mrs Morris sniffed and began to walk away again.

"Hello to you too," Connie said sarcastically before grabbing her friends hand, "You look so beautiful," she said.

Laura had dressed in a plain white dress and attached some wings to the back. She had then made a halo which she had sat on the top of her head.

"Just like a real angel," Connie smiled.

"I love your costume," Laura said, Connie had dressed as Little Bo Peep.

"Are you as freezing as I am," Connie giggled, rubbing her arms.

"Yes," Laura replied, her dress was sleeveless and it's hem was intended for summer.

"Looks like we'll have to huddle together," Connie said as she grabbed Laura's arm and headed towards the front building.


	16. Chapter 16

Ace leapt out of the passengers side of Bear's pick up truck as soon as they reached Castle Rock. He wasn't sure how late it was in the afternoon and he wanted to see Laura when she got out of school. He walked into Irby's Billiards and seen he still had half an hour. Billy was just about to leave when he seen Ace walk in.

"Hey Ace!," he called out to him, "what are you up to."

"Going over to the high school," he replied, "wanna come?"

Billy shrugged and walked back to Ace's car with him. They reached the school before the final bell and so they leaned against Ace's car smoking.

"Haven't seen much of you lately," Billy suddenly commented.

"Been busy," Ace said shortly.

Billy turned his direction back to the school, it was slowly filling with students.

"There she is," he said pointing Laura out but Ace was already walking. Billy had to slightly jog to keep up with him.

When Ace met Laura he almost tackled her as he collided his mouth with hers. Billy was wondering why it didn't occur to him that this is exactly what would happen.

"Hey Connie," he said as he spotted her looking just as awkward as he felt.

"Hello Billy," she said a little coldly, she had not taken their break up well.

"You look cute," he said trying to catch her eyes.

"Thank you," she said primly.

Billy looked her up and down, she did look cute, really cute.

"You doing anything tonight?" he asked her.

"No," she said starting to lose some of her frostiness.

"You should come out," he said.

"Are you asking me out?" she said a little disbelievingly.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" he replied. She was looking all kinds of fine, if only she'd loosen up a bit.

"Okay," she said, "only because I have nothing else to do."

He rolled his eyes and moved his arm around her shoulder. It looked like Ace was starting to untangle himself from Laura. He brushed down her dress and the four started walking to the car. On the way Ace handed Billy his keys and when he got to the car he opened the back door for Laura to get into. Following suit Billy opened the passengers side door for Connie before he got into the drivers seat and started up the engine.

Billy tried to ignore what was happening behind him but he couldn't resist glancing a few times in the rear-view mirror where he seen Laura straddled over Ace's lap whilst he ran his hands under her dress. Connie meanwhile stared straight ahead. Billy was sure she was blushing a little.

He parked the car in the most secluded place he could find and left the keys and his two passengers where they were.

"Doesn't it bother you to leave your best friend in the back seat of a car?" Billy asked Connie teasingly.

She shrugged, "She's a sweet girl and she loves him but.." she said a little firmly, "If he ever hurts her I'll break his face."

Billy snorted with laughter at the thought of Ace Merrill being beaten up by a girl.

Ace helped Laura back into her dress and reattached the wings he had thrown into the front seat earlier.

"Weren't you cold today babe?" he asked running his hands up and down her bare arms.

"It wasn't so bad," she said putting her halo back onto her head.

"Come on," he said opening the door and helping her out. He swung his arm casually over her shoulders with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth and walked into the diner.

It hadn't taken Billy long to make his move on Connie and the two were kissing very publicly at a table they had sat at. Ace grinned widely.

"Car's free," he said kicking Billy's ankle to get his attention.

"You're hilarious," Billy said as he sat back in his chair.

"Well try not to expose my girlfriend to such public vulgarity," Ace smirked.

Billy smiled at the absurdity of this statement since he was staring at the towns number one offender for public vulgarity.

"Come sit over here," Ace said sliding into a booth and sitting Laura on his lap. Billy lit two cigarettes in his mouth and passed one to Connie before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the booth beside him.

"You want one?" he asked Ace, before he rolled the pack back into his sleeve.

"Just had one," he said dismissively.

He looked at Laura unsure whether he should ask her, he heard her turn down cigarettes the other week but he didn't want to leave her out.

"Oh no thanks," she said hoping she was interpreting his look correctly.

"Yeah what are you thinking," Ace said fastening his arms around Laura's waist, "Angels don't smoke."

When their food was arriving they were joined by Eyeball and Vince.

"Hey where do I get one?" Eyeball said when he noticed the girls still in costume.

"Hey guys," Vince said ignoring Eyeball to sit down.

Ace nodded in greeting, in the middle of devouring his burger and balancing Laura on his lap who he had manoeuvred to rest against him in a way where he could eat without having to put her down.

The bell at the door tinkled again and in walked Vera out of uniform, somehow looking more skanky than before. She snorted with laughter before she made her way over to their booth.

"Hey boys," she said.

"Fuck off," Ace said glaring at her again.

"Fine," she said turning away again, "you know it's funny who you get replaced for these days," she called out before sitting at a table on the other side of the diner.

"What was she talking about?" Connie asked.

"Oh me," Eyeball piped up, "I asked her number the other day but I never called her, I guess she just seen me talking to Jodie in the carpark," he shrugged.

Billy flashed him a quick 'thanks for saving my ass' look. Eyeball nodded back as if to say 'what are friends for'.


	17. Chapter 17

After they ate they all headed to the carpark. It was Halloween, nobody wanted to go home yet.

"I know an abandoned house," Eyeball said, "might be haunted," he shrugged.

Nobody had any other ideas so they spread themselves between Ace's and Vince's cars. Charlie Hogan had met them before they left and jumped into Vince's car without hesitation.

"So where is this place?" Ace asked Eyeball who was navigating from the passengers seat. Laura sat in the back seat, this time alone. Eyeball gave his very shady directions and eventually they managed to find the place.

"I knew it was here somewhere," Eyeball said, climbing out of the car to join the others who had just arrived. Laura let herself out of the back on the drivers side, careful not to get her wings stuck in the door.

"Here," Ace said as he pulled them loose from her back again, "how did you get these on?"

"I attached them to the dress before I put it on," she said. "It was hard to get into with the zip already up though."

"I'll bet," Ace said noticing how snugly her dress fit her, he tipped her chin up to kiss her again.

"Hey you coming or what?" Eyeball called out to them.

Ace shot him a mean look but nevertheless started walking towards the house.

"How do you even know about this place?" Charlie asked.

"Never you mind," Eyeball grinned.

He ran off to explore and the others drifted away slowly. Ace sat down on the front steps, holding Laura's hips as she stood in front of him.

"It's warm tonight," she said noticing it was true.

Ace dropped his hands and stretched out his arms behind him. The heavy lifting combined with reduced sleeping hours was starting to take its toll.

"Rub my shoulders?" he asked holding her hand limply. He took of his jacket as she sat down behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"That's good," he mumbled sleepily as he let out a yawn. She went to move her hands under his shirt so she could reach his back properly but he saved her the trouble by taking it off. He was deceptively muscular for a person with such a relatively thin frame and right now they all seemed tense and knotted.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" she asked him offhandedly.

"Why? You worried about me babe?" he smirked.

"You seem exhausted," she said softly.

He turned around and pinched her on the cheek affectionately, "don't look so stressed."

He looked around the dilapidated porch and stood up. He put his jacket flat on the ground before laying on top of it so she could reach his lower back. She straddled the top of his legs and continued down his back until she was satisfied that it was loose again.

"You've got the magic touch babe," he said rolling over on to his side as she lay next to him. She reached her arm over and continued to rub his back in slow circles.

"You're going to put me to sleep at this rate," he yawned. The look of concern returned to her face, why was he so tired all the time? He was never like this before.

"Reach into my back pocket," he instructed her, his eyes having a definite droop now, "pull out the box in there".

She did as she was told and found a cannister of pills. "Are you sick?" she asked a little panicked.

"No, these just wake me up a little," he said waving his hand dismissively.

She read the sticker. Dextroamphetamine, she had no idea what that was but she handed Ace a little brown pill without question.

"Give me a few more," he said swallowing the first. She handed him two more and he swallowed them as he had the other. Soon he was back on his feet.

"What are those things?" she asked still worried.

"My Uncle gave them to me," he said, "they're completely harmless."

He twisted his back a little again before helping Laura to her feet.

"I wonder where everyone is," she said, looking around in the almost total darkness.

"Who cares?" he said nuzzling her neck.

But as if on command Eyeball and Vince returned to the front of the house.

"Don't tell me you two are at it," Eyeball said, "we just had to get away from Billy and his girl."

"Hey," Ace said aggressively, "are you disrespecting my girlfriend, again?" He pushed him back a little.

"Lighten up," Eyeball said rolling his eyes, "she's fine. Aren't you hon?"

"Uh, yeah," Laura said hanging on to Ace's arm, mostly because she was afraid he might use it.

"Have you guys seen Charlie?" Vince asked, cutting through the tension.

"No," Ace replied, "I thought he was with you."

"He was," Eyeball said, "but he must've taken off somewhere. I hope he wasn't counting on a ride home."

"You leaving?" Ace asked, beginning to light a cigarette.

"Yeah we'll leave you with the two love birds," Eyeball said cackling.

The two backed down the staircase and drove away leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"Billy!" Ace called out into the dark, "Get in the car, we're leaving."

He walked down to his car and started the engine. Billy and Connie came out of nowhere and got into the back seat.

"Where am I dropping you off?" he asked impatiently as he began driving.

"Just a little closer to town," Billy answered, "we can walk from there."

Ace was happy with his answer. No way was he going to spend all night playing driver. He dropped the others off near main street and began driving to Laura's house. He parked in the same secluded spot as before. He attached the wings to Laura's back so she could show her mother her costume.

"See you inside," he said as Laura made her way to the front door.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Ace lay on Laura's bed in a deep sleep. She decided to leave him there and eat breakfast with her mother.

"Do you want to go and get our hair cut?" Caroline asked.

"Okay," Laura said happily, she couldn't remember the last time Caroline had taken her for a haircut, she usually had to go by herself.

"It's been a while since you got it cut anyway," Caroline said running her hair through Laura's long hair. Laura hadn't really thought about it but it had been nearly a year she realised.

"I need to get something from my room," Laura said as they were about to leave, "I won't be a second."

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside."

Laura scribbled Ace a quick note should he wake up and headed out the door.

When she arrived home she went into her room, her hair a few inches shorter, to find Ace still asleep in her bed.

"Ace," she said rubbing his shoulder, figuring he wouldn't want to sleep all day. He rolled over and continued sleeping. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "Wake up," she almost whispered, "you shouldn't sleep all day."

His eyelids fluttered open and he let out a gigantic yawn. "Morning dollface," he said.

"It's nearly afternoon," she told him.

"Shit," he said, he had to 'work' this afternoon. He got up out of bed and started dressing.

"Got anything to eat babe?" he asked, he was starving.

She poked her head out of the door to check the coast was clear and led him to the kitchen. She made him a sandwich to tide him over before she started cooking him bacon, egg and fried tomatoes. She figured he'd be extra hungry after such a long sleep.

"Afternoon Ace," Caroline said walking back into the kitchen. "When did you sneak in here?"

"Just now Mrs Stratford," he said.

"Do you like Laura's hair cut? She got it done this morning."

He hadn't even noticed. It did look quite a bit shorter which he thought was a shame, he loved how long her hair was. He wished they'd left just an extra inch or two. He curled it around his fingers.

"You look beautiful as always," he said grabbing her from behind and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is this for the both of you?" Caroline asked noticing how much food there was.

"Nope," Laura said flipping the bacon over.

"I guess I've forgotten what a man-sized meal looks like," she said a little teasingly. "Well I'll leave you to it, try not to let my daughter work too hard," she said, "she'll cook everything we have if you don't stop her."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

When she had turned of the pan and served his lunch he sat down and devoured it almost immediately.

"Are you still hungry?" Laura asked a little worried.

"God she was right about you," Ace said pulling her on to his lap, "you really would cook everything."

"I'm just worried about you, you look a little sick." He did look paler than usual but it wasn't summer anymore she thought to herself.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "I have to go do something though, hopefully it won't be too long."

"Okay," she said a little suspiciously, that was another thing, he was always busy.

"I wish I could take you with me," he said squeezing her slightly before standing up. He knew that couldn't happen though, firstly because he never wanted her to get with in five miles of Bear, the guy was a creep, and second he was sure she wouldn't understand what he was doing.

"Will you be here when I get back?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said clearing her expression of worry. She had no plans to go anywhere.

"Well I guess I'll see you then."

He made his was to the Junk Shop to find Bear outside waiting for him.

"Tick Tock, where have you been?" he asked in a knowing voice.

"Get in the fucking car, let's get this over with," Ace growled. He had no time for this guy's shit.

Ace sat in the passengers seat. He would kill for a way to drown out Bear's incessant talking, or even to drown him period.

"Will you shut up for five fucking minutes," he said.

"Touchy aren't we," Bear chuckled, but then he was mercifully quiet.

They got to the job and Ace was still fired up from Bear's annoyance so he was extra aggressive.

"I'll get fired," the truck driver wept.

"I don't fucking care," Ace said as he smacked the guy in the face. He had no respect for a man who cried.

He started moving the stuff as quickly as possible.

"What's the rush Merrill?" Bear called out to him, "anxious to get back to bed?"

"What?" Ace spun around to look the larger man head on.

"You look tired," he said but Ace wasn't fooled, his last comment had been smothered in innuendo. "If that's the case I'd be happy to take care of that little girl you got, I hear she's a real peach."

He had only just gotten the sentence out when Ace launched at him. Holding his switch blade against his knuckles he smashed Bear in the jaw. Bear tried to reciprocate the blow but Ace ducked it easily. He had fought people as big and slow as this before. He swung again with his bare knuckles and got him under the jaw and then quickly with his other hand in the nose. He heard a crack and Bear snapped his head backward, blood pouring from his nose.

He let out a large roar and landed a punch on Ace's ribcage which was still sensitive from his broken ribs which were only just finished healing.

"You fucker," Bear said pushing him over. Ace rolled away and stood up quickly, flicking out his blade. As soon as Bear seen the glint of the metal he started looking a little scared. Ace didn't come at him however but thrusted it into Bear's back tire.

"Have fun walking home faggot," he snarled as he began to walk in the other direction. The truck driver had long gone, taking with him most of his cargo. Reg wouldn't be happy. Fuck him.

"Ace?" called out a voice behind him a few minutes later. It was Vince. "What are you doing out here, where's your car?"

"Long story," he said as he got into the passengers seat, "Good timing though, I thought I was going to have to walk all the way back."

Deciding not to push it Vince drove Ace back to his car and said goodbye.

"What are you doing back here?" Reg called out when he seen him, "where's Bear?"

"I'm not doing anymore jobs with that asshole," Ace called back.

He got into his car and sped away.

When he got to her house Laura was sitting on the stairs reading.

"Hey bookworm," he said, taking the book out of her hand as he leant down to kiss her.

"It's for school," she complained, "It's so long."

"Poor baby," he said pulling her to stand so he could kiss her properly.

"Are you bleeding?" she said alarmed as she noticed blood on his white shirt.

"It's not mine," he assured her.

"Did someone fight with you?" she asked.

"Yeah but I don't think I'll be seeing him again," he said, hoping that was true.

"Come sit down," she said pulling him into the house. He sat down on the couch and Laura went to the kitchen to get him a drink of water but when she got back he looked on the verge of sleep. She gave him the drink and found him a spare pillows and a blanket. He was soon asleep again.


	19. Chapter 19

Ace stayed asleep through the afternoon.

"Is he alright?" Caroline asked when Laura started making dinner.

"He's just tired," Laura said not wanting to tell her nurse mother that she thought he was sick. Not when he kept insisting that he wasn't.

"You talking about me?" Ace called out, clearly still half asleep.

"Are you feeling alright?" Caroline called out a little louder.

"You need to stop your worrying," he said as stood up scratching his stomach. "I might start getting insulted if you keep on about me looking sick," he said resting his hand on Laura's hip.

Truth was he was feeling great, especially since he was never going to see Bear again.

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"No babe, I think I better go home."

"Okay," she said.

"I'll see you soon," he said kissing her goodbye and heading out.

Sunday passed and soon it was time for school again. Laura hated walking to and from school with Mrs Morris, it was the worst part of the day. Laura was getting ready for another awkward journey of staring straight ahead, walking as quick as possible when a car parked in front of her house.

"I've come to pick you up," Connie called from the driver's seat.

Laura smiled and ran cheerfully to the car.

"Any sign of the dragon woman?" Connie asked lowly.

Laura laughed a little and pointed to the front door where the woman in question was standing and flashing them a stone cold look. Connie waved at her before saying, "what a nightmare, no wonder her hair's grey, all the colour drained away with her personality."

"Why are you here? not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I'm saving you fair maiden," Connie said dramatically. "But really, I'm not going to let her drag you around after her like you're some kind of bad child."

"Thanks Connie," Laura said giving her a quick hug.

"No problem sweetie, now get in here so we can get going."

Laura ran around to the other side and bounced into the car.

"You are way to keen for school," Connie joked as she started the car. After they had been driving for a little while Laura said, "you're a really good driver."

"Why the tone of surprise?" Connie said pretending to be hurt.

"I don't know it just looks so complicated, I never thought about you driving before."

"What and Ace is some sort of genius because he drives you everywhere," she said teasingly.

"Yeah when you put it like that it does seem silly, I don't know I'm just surprised."

"Well I'll take the compliment anyway," Connie smiled.

Laura arrived at school with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks.

"By the way I love your hair cut," Connie said getting out of the car.

"Thanks. I don't think Ace likes it," she added in afterthought.

"Why wouldn't he?"

She shrugged, "He looked kind of sad when he seen it had been cut."

"Did you show him right away?" Connie asked.

"No, actually he didn't even notice it until Mom pointed it out."

"There you go, you're probably imagining things. Plus who cares anyway, it's hair it'll grow back and even if you were bald you'd still be crazy beautiful."

Laura blushed and looked at the ground.

"No really," Connie said, "now let's get to class before you start falling in love with me."

When the school day had finished Laura walked out of the front building to see Mrs Morris waiting for her.

"Tell her you already have a lift," Connie said as she stopped beside her.

"Maybe I should just walk with her, she's already here."

"Don't be so scared of her," Connie said a little frustratedly, "Do you want me to pop her one, just say the word," she continued only half serious.

Connie walked over to Mrs Morris. "I already have a lift with Connie," Laura said, "you're welcome to drive back with us," she finished nervously.

Mrs Morris sniffed and started walking away without saying a word.

"She's so strange," Connie said, having witnessed the exchange.

The two girls drove back to Laura's house and headed to her bedroom only to find Ace stretched out on her bed.

"Hi," Connie said, equally surprised at the fact he was there and that he looked quite at home laying on her bed. Ace seen her expression and smirked.

Meanwhile Laura had broken out in a big grin and nearly knocked him of the bed as she hugged him. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon," she said.

She had a point, these days it was lucky if they seen each other even once during the week.

"Didn't know you were having company," he said, sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

Connie and Ace sized each other up, neither one was planning on leaving. Laura was suddenly aware of the tension.

"Would either of you like a drink or anything?" she asked standing up and going to the door, "I'll go get us a snack."

She made a hasty retreat into the kitchen where she made a few sandwiches, cut them into quarters and set them on a plate then filled a jug of water and after checking to see Mrs Morris wasn't around, grabbed three glasses.

She balanced everything somehow and began walking back to her room. She nearly dropped everything when Connie opened the door.

"I'm off," she said after she helped Laura carry the things into the room.

"So soon," Ace said sarcastically.

Connie rolled her eyes before she said, "don't do anything that would shame your mother," and hugged Laura quickly.

"Do you want me to see you out?" Laura asked.

"No I can handle dragon lady if I run into her," she said closing the door behind her.

"Did you scare away my best friend?" Laura asked as she sat down again.

"No," he said unconvincingly, "besides she can see you at school tomorrow."

"I guess," Laura said reluctantly.

"Now what was that she said, 'do something that would shame your mother'?" he said before pinning her to the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Ace stayed with Laura the whole afternoon and only left when she had to go to dinner. He jumped out of the window and headed into town. He hadn't been to The Two Hills for a while, he couldn't say he missed the place but there was nothing else he felt like doing so he wandered in.

He ordered and started drinking, he was getting into a rhythm when he noticed a man he had never seemed before seemed to be trying to catch his eye.

"You gotta problem," he asked, surely as usual.

"You're Ace, you gotta be," the man said as he sat down next to him, "I know your uncle."

Ace looked at the guy. He didn't seem like he would bother with someone as crude as his uncle. For starters he seemed like he knew what a shower was, his hair was neatly clipped and he was dressed pretty well for someone in Castle Rock.

"Congratulations," Ace said as he took another swig of his beer.

"Names Logan, Greg Logan. I'm interested in hiring you."

Ace perked up a little, he had figured things were through with his uncle and he would be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss the cash.

"What for?" he asked bluntly.

The guy smiled, "Your uncle has been moving into my territory. I want this to stop. I want you to help me make this stop."

"What makes you think I'm interested," Ace said lighting up a cigarette.

"I know the guy you're working with, he used to work for me. He's a real pain in the ass. I know you know this because I heard about what happened this afternoon," he hooted with laughter. "What I would have given to see that sack of shit shifting his ass down miles of road all the way back home."

Ace wasn't so sure he liked the fact that his afternoon activities were suddenly public news.

"One of my boys is friendly with him, he told him what happened," Logan explained.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just meet me tomorrow morning, here if you like. I'll introduce you to some of my boys, you can give me your answer then if you'd like to join us or not."

He nodded his head and left the bar.

Ace ordered another beer, he was still a little floored by the whole conversation. He chugged the beer and headed home.

When the morning rolled around Ace got ready and made his way over to the bar. Logan was already there with two other men. When Ace approached them he realised that they couldn't have been much older than he was.

"Ace," Logan said stepping forward, "I'd like you to meet Wallace," he said gesturing to a tall boy with dark hair, "and Phillips," he finished, gesturing to the smaller red haired boy.

They shook their heads solemnly.

"These boys have only just started working for me but they're doing good work, I think you'll get along fine. Now just one question, what weapon are you using at the moment?"

"Blade," Ace answered.

"Good," Logan said, "I don't like guns, too easy for someone to get killed. We aren't out to kill anyone are we boys."

"No Logan," they both replied.

"So do you want in, I can promise to pay you more than that cheapskate too. No disrespect I know he's your Uncle but he is one tight bastard."

"Alright," Ace said barely even registering the comments about his Uncle.

Over at the high school Laura and Connie were just arriving. Connie had picked Laura up again as promised and dismissed her worries that she had felt unwelcome the previous afternoon.

"Don't give it a second thought," she said waving her hand. "I know you two haven't seen each other much lately and besides it wasn't like I was alone anyway."

She then explained about Billy coming to pick her up from her house.

"So are you back together again?" Laura asked. These two were difficult to keep up with.

"For now," Connie said shrewdly.

Logan had left to let the three get better acquainted and it was then Ace learned they had a job this afternoon. Ace had to admire the guys confidence that he would take the job.

As the afternoon passed Ace came to realise just how shoddy his Uncle's operation had been. Logan had supplied the crew with an actual truck, small but with decent storage. He also didn't want them to hit any old truck but had specific ones in mind. The most impressive thing however was that Wallace and Phillips actually seemed focused on the job, unlike Bear who just seemed to fumble his way through.

They parked their truck over both lanes of the bypass and watched as the truck slowed down in front of them. The driver immediately started up a never ending stream of curse words.

Ace jumped up to the cabin with his blade in one hand and held a lit cigarette an inch from the man's face.

"If you don't shut up, I'm sticking this in your eye," he said coolly.

The other two meanwhile had broken open the back and started unloading specifically marked boxes.

"Why'd you only take those?" Ace asked on the ride back.

"That's all we were told to," Wallace replied.

Ace sat back as they zoomed back towards Castle Rock. That was another thing he was appreciating. Phillips seemed to drive about 10 miles faster than Bear ever had.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: A big thank you to those who have favourited this story, it's much appreciated.**

That Friday Connie dropped Laura off at her house and went inside to see Caroline.

"Hello girls," the older woman said as she sat drinking a cup of tea. "It's certainly starting to cool down now isn't it."

"It sure is Mrs Stratford," Connie agreed rubbing her hands together. "I wouldn't be surprised if it snows tonight."

"Are you doing anything special for Thanksgiving?" Caroline asked.

"Same as usual," Connie shrugged.

"You'll be home by then right?" Laura asked.

Caroline paused, "I have to work over that holiday," she said, "but I've arranged it so we can go away over Christmas and New Years," she quickly finished.

"Oh that's great," Laura said a little glumly. Thanksgiving was not usually a very big deal for the small family as they only had each other but they usually visited their elderly neighbour Mrs Anderson and the three shared the meal.

"I've already spoken with Mrs Anderson and she told me she was planning on visiting her daughter's family this year but you are welcome to join them."

"That should be fun," she smiled weakly.

Connie stayed at her house over the rest of the afternoon but as it got later she left for dinner. Caroline noticed that Laura was still being very quiet and put her arm around her.

"Don't sulk," she said squeezing her, "just think of Christmas, we'll have the whole holiday off."

Laura smiled genuinely, "I'm not upset," she assured her.

They sat down to dinner and afterward listened to the radio for a while before Laura started getting sleepy.

"Why don't you get dressed for bed," Caroline said as her eyelids drooped lower and lower.

"Okay," she agreed and went to her room to change.

When she woke up the next morning she got dressed and was about to walk over to Mrs Anderson's to accept her offer when she spotted Ace's car driving toward her house. She waved and ran towards his car which Ace was now parking.

"What's this," he said, stepping out of the car and running his fingers through her ponytail. She usually wore her hair down.

"Oh I'm going to go see my neighbour, she doesn't like it when I don't tie up my hair. She says it makes me look untidy."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Ace said but nevertheless he left her hair in tact. "Why are you going to see her anyway?"

"She's invited me to Thanksgiving with her family, I'm just going to accept."

"Why? What about your Ma?" he frowned.

"She has to work, but she's taking the Christmas holiday off," she said, "so it won't be so bad."

"You should eat with me," he said, "I'm going over my Aunt's house but she won't care if you come," he shrugged.

"Really?" she said, she didn't want to mess with his Aunt's plans but, she reasoned, she'd only be dropping in on somebody else's anyway.

"Sure, my Ma's probably going to see her this afternoon, I'll get her to ask for you. Besides," he said pulling her against him, "if you come I might not be so fucking bored this year."

"Okay," she said perking up. "I'll go tell my mom."

The two went indoors and asked Caroline, who had no problem with it and then left in Ace's car to go ask his mother. Laura had never met any member of his family before. She was a little nervous.

Ace stopped in front of his house and pulled Laura's hair out of a pony tail.

"I don't want you to meet my Ma looking like a horse," he teased her.

"John!" a voice called out from inside, "is that you?"

"Yeah Ma!" he called back. He grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her into the house.

"Oh hello," Grace Merrill said startled as they appeared behind her. "My dear," she said reaching out to take Laura's hand, "You must be Laura, what a pretty little thing you are."

"Thank you," Laura said quietly.

"Oh you're shy, how adorable," Grace said looking at her son and then the girl again. It was like looking at the lamb and the wolf.

"I was wondering if Laura would be able to come with us to Aunt Helen's on Thursday?" Ace said, mostly in an effort to stop his mother from scaring his girlfriend, "her Ma has to work."

He could see she was about to ask about Laura's father but thankfully she was able to pick up on Ace's signals that she should avoid the topic.

"How terrible," Grace said sympathetically, "I'll ask my sister but I can't see it being a problem. I'm seeing her this afternoon in fact."

Ace gave Laura a quick 'I told you so' look.

"You must meet Joe," Grace said taking Laura's other hand and leading her into the living room. Ace followed them.

"Look Joe," Grace called out to a man who was reading a newspaper, "this is John's girl."

"Hello sir," Laura said, mostly to her shoes. Joe was stunned at how such a timid and seemingly sweet looking girl could be seeing a maniac like his son.

Ace put his arm around her shoulders casually and looked at his father with contempt.

"It's nice to meet you," he said avoiding his son's line of vision.

"Well I'll be sure to ask for you," Grace said as Ace began walking out the door, pulling Laura behind him.

"It was nice to meet you too," Laura said before she was pulled through the front door.

"Well what do you know," Grace said after they had left, "our boy bringing a girl home, and to Thanksgiving besides."

"What's that?" Joe said, looking up from his paper again.

"Thanksgiving," she repeated, "the poor things mother has to work, isn't it criminal? I'm not quite sure what the story is with her father but it seems he's busy too."

Joe was surprised, John rarely stayed the entire Thanksgiving himself.

"Wasn't she darling?" Grace continued, "and so pretty too."

"Yes, she looks like a nice girl," he agreed before going back to his paper.

Grace rolled her eyes at his lack of interest in the conversation at left for her sister's house.

"So what did you think of my parents?" Ace asked as they drove back toward town.

"They seem nice," she said, "but I don't think your Dad likes me."

"My Pop doesn't like me," he corrected her, "who cares what he thinks anyway."

"Not me," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

Before Laura knew it it was Thursday. She had already confirmed it was fine to join Ace's family and had politely declined Mrs Anderson's invitation.

Now all that was left to do was to get dressed. She looked outside, the snowfall had really started now, and the trees were bending so far the looked like they were about to snap. Laura dived in her closet for her wool coat, getting cold just thinking about going outside. She found her hat and gloves and set the clothing down on a chair as she ate her breakfast. Mrs Morris had thankfully already left, back to where ever she came from.

She was just finishing her porridge when Ace walked into her house.

"Where's the crow?" he asked.

"She already left I guess," Laura replied, washing her dish in the sink.

"Good," Ace said as he turned her around and kissed her.

"Aren't we going now?" she asked.

"What and waste an empty house?" he smiled.

He took her hand and led her towards her own bedroom. As his bare skin began to make contact with hers she was reminded of just how cold it must be outside.

"You're freezing," she said taking his hands in her own and rubbing them.

"I'm fine," he said. Laura looked him over, he was looking just as sick as he had the day he had slept on her couch, perhaps even worse but she bit her tongue, she knew he would just deny anything was wrong. Plus it might just be the weather, she tried to convince herself.

She stood on her tip toes to make her face almost level with his and kissed him chastely. He grinned and responded by ramming his tongue down her throat and pushing her on to her bed, pinning her underneath him. He was definitely not in a rush to get to his Aunt's house and he had found an excellent way to dawdle.

He reached under her skirts to remove her panties, spreading her legs apart with his knee. He undid his pants quickly and entered her. This proved to be a far more effective way of warming him up, his skin getting hotter and hotter as he moved in and out. Likewise Laura was thinking less about the biting cold as her stomach grew tingly and her breathing became faster and faster.

He thrusted upwards one final time as he came and rolled over beside her. He fixed himself up quickly and dragged her torso across him so she was laying on his chest.

"Do you want to go now?" he asked as he softly stroked her hair.

She was very happy to never move again but nevertheless she replied, "I think we should." She didn't want to be rude by arriving well after everybody else when she had been kindly invited to share Thanksgiving with them.

"Okay babe," he said standing again and lighting a cigarette. Waiting whist she fixed herself up and dressed in her coat, gloves and hat.

"Oh one more thing," she said as she raced to the refrigerator to get a pumpkin pie she had baked the previous day. "Okay I'm ready."

The two drove out of Castle Rock to a town called Emeirdale, which was only thirty minutes away by car although the icy road was slowing them down. Ace parked in front of a house painted the colour of honey which seemed to warm them as they approached the door.

"Ah good you're here," an unfamiliar woman said as she opened the door. "I'm John's Aunt Helen but feel free to call me Helen," she said to Laura as she ushered them inside, "Let me take your things dear," she said before she hung her coat on a hook with Laura's gloves in one of her pockets and rested her hat on top.

"We bought this for dinner," Laura said as she handed her the pie.

"Oh how sweet of you," Helen said as they walked into what must have been the living room.

"Let's introduce you to everyone," Helen said enthusiastically as Ace slid his arm around Laura's waist. "This is my husband Ned," she started gesturing to a man who was listening to an old record, "Grace and Joe you've met, ah and this is my daughter Janice."

"It's nice to meet you," Laura said to the sullen looking girl in front of her, who in return ignored her.

"...and my son Harry and of course Grandmother Hawthorne," she finished.

The old lady had turned around when she heard her name and waved Ace over.

"John, when did you get here," she asked suspiciously.

"Ages ago," he said rolling his eyes. He didn't like talking to his grandmother, she didn't remember very much and was prone to throwing tantrums.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing at Laura, "where did she come from?"

"That's Laura," he sighed frustratedly, "she's spending Thanksgiving here."

"Oh that's right," his grandmother agreed, as though she had known all along.

Meanwhile Laura had been left to deal with two cousins, one of which kept shooting her threatening looks. "What was your name?" asked the boy who Laura figured to be about eight.

"Laura," she replied.

"Why are you even here?" the girl, who didn't look much younger than her asked. "Hey!" she called out to Ace, "did you marry her or something?"

Ace looked over at his two cousins, both of whom annoyed him greatly. "What's it to you?" he replied.

"This is my house," Janice said haughtily, "I don't see why she has to be here."

"Yeah, cause we're all thrilled you were able to make it," he scoffed, returning his arm around Laura's waist, noticing she was looking very uncomfortable.

He ran his other hand over her stomach, closing it around her back as he lent in and kissed her deeply and slowly. His ploy had the required effect as his cousin became embarrassed by his blatant display and stormed off. As Ace watched her leave Laura noticed another pair of eyes had been watching them. Ace's father averted his stare quickly as he realised Laura had noticed him and Laura felt her cheeks colouring.

She stepped away from Ace and went and sat down on the vacant couch. Ace followed her over and touched her warm cheek. "Don't worry about her," he said thinking she was still worried about his cousin.

"I won't," she said, not knowing how to say it was his father that had embarrassed her.


	23. Chapter 23

Laura had offered to help in the kitchen and had been tasked with peeling the potatoes. Ace on the other hand remained on the couch smoking. His Uncle Ned had joined him, smoking cigars whilst he continued to listen to his records. Ace's father sat away from them, drinking scotch and staring at the wall.

When Laura had finished chopping the potatoes into even pieces, peeling and slicing the carrots and cutting the green beans Grace shooed her out of the kitchen.

"You've done enough dear, why don't you go sit down."

After filling up two glasses of water she began to walk back to the couch. She was distracted by her new surroundings and accidentally ran into Ace's father.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she moved to balance the two glasses, managing not to spill much.

He gave her a strange look and went back to staring at the wall. She walked over to Ace who had missed the whole thing and handed him his glass of water.

"Thanks doll," he said, reclining back into his chair and patting the seat next to him.

Dinner rolled around and Laura found herself seated between Joe and Janice with Ace directly across from her, sitting next to his mother and Harry. As Janice pulled her chair under the table she deliberately shoved Laura.

"Oh sorry," she said sarcastically. "Ow," she said as Ace kicked her.

The rest of the dinner went fairly smoothly and like every other year Laura was thankful for her mother still being around to take care of her.

"What happened to your father?" Janice asked when the table was being cleared, "is he in prison or something?"

"Janice," her mother scolded her.

"He's dead," Laura said softly, "he died in the war."

"You poor thing," Helen said, still glaring at her daughter, who for the moment realised she had gone too far.

"You're a real bitch, you know that," Ace hissed as soon as his aunt was out of earshot. He stood up and went to stand next to Laura who looked like she was about to cry.

"Come on," he said, "we're leaving."

It was not unusual for Ace to leave Thanksgiving early but he'd never had a reason to before. Laura stood up and thanked Helen and Ned for having her to their dinner, the former still apologising for her daughters rudeness. Ace said a quick goodbye to his Ma and pulled Laura out of the room.

They dressed quickly and were soon on their way back to her house. Laura was feeling the sadness well up in her stomach as her throat went dry and tears began to prickle in her eyes. She began to sniff softly as they began running down her face.

As soon as he noticed she was crying Ace pulled his car over to the side of the road.

"She's lucky I didn't smack her teeth out," Ace said as he put his arm around her.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she sobbed, "I don't even remember him."

"Don't worry about it," he said. He waited for her to say something else but she just kept crying. He started driving again, figuring she would be fine. Eventually she wore herself out and stared out the window. The scenery blurring to white as she squinted her eyes.

Ace made it back to her house and carried her inside.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as he scooped her up.

"Cheering you up," he said.

He put her down when they got inside.

"God I hate winter," he said lighting a cigarette.

"It's not winter just yet," Laura reminded him.

"It may as well be," he said staring into the never ending blanket of snow.

"I don't mind winter," Laura said snuggling against him.

"I guess it does have some advantages," he said kissing her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the full advantages of an empty house.

The sun rose high on Friday, bringing with it the return of Caroline. She made a roast dinner that night and staged a mini Thanksgiving as an apology to Laura.

"Much better than what I had to eat yesterday," she said, "powder and glue."

Laura pulled a face, "Mom I'm eating."

"Sorry honey, how was dinner with Ace's family?"

"It was fine," Laura replied dismissively, she had been dancing around the topic all day.

"Did something happen?" Caroline asked, not fooled for a second.

"Ace's cousin was a little put off by my being there, that's all."

"Well that's her own problem I guess. Did you make your pie?" she asked.

"Yes," Laura said much more enthusiastically, "everyone seemed to like it."

"I think I missed that most of all," Caroline sighed, the pumpkin pie was her favourite.

"I should have made another one," Laura said, not realising that Caroline had missed out on Thanksgiving completely.

"Maybe tomorrow," Caroline agreed.

Laura went back to eating her meal. She had wanted to bring up the girl asking about her father and how confused she was at how upset she had been but she didn't dare. Her mother had loved her father, she didn't need to be reminded that he wasn't here anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

Ace pulled three jobs daily over the next four days. Each one as routine as the one before. Ace began spending more of his free time with Wallace and Phillips. This was purely by circumstance as they didn't fell the desire to be friendly with one another. Much of the time they smoked cigarettes and waited to get their orders from any number of men working under Logan. Ace hadn't seen him since the morning he had hired him but he sent him his pay frequently and on time so Ace hadn't even noticed he was never around.

On Tuesday he had a free afternoon and so he decided to try and catch Laura before she got home from school. He managed to get there just as Connie was starting her engine. He ran over and knocked on her window.

"You scared me," Connie said with hostility as she rolled down her window.

"Whatever," he said dismissively, "Laura, hop out of the car I'm driving you."

"Excuse me," Connie said, "I believe I'm already doing that."

"Come on," he said ignoring her.

Laura looked stressed, she didn't want to be rude to Connie who had been so kind in driving her too and from school.

"Move or I'll run your foot over," Connie said warningly, her temper flaring at his rudeness.

"Get out of the fucking car," he said, not sure why she wasn't moving.

Connie glared and revved her engine. If Ace hadn't moved his foot that second he was sure he would have lost it under the car.

"You would have gone with him wouldn't you?" Connie demanded from Laura.

"I don't know," Laura said still flustered.

"How can you let him talk to you like that?"

"Like what?" Laura asked confused.

"Are you serious?" she said incredulously, "you don't see anything wrong with that? He just swore at you Laura."

Laura didn't know what to say. She got out of the car when they had reached her house and Connie sped away without saying goodbye.

Ace drove away in a foul mood. He couldn't understand what just happened. He turned his car around suddenly and drove towards Laura's house. He found her still standing outside looking a bit dazed.

"What the hell was that?" he asked coming up behind her.

Laura jumped a million miles in the air like she had just been shocked.

"Oh," she said, her voice trailing away. She could not grasp why suddenly people were yelling at her.

"I come all the way over to your school and you just drive away without a word?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't know..."

"How hard is it to open a door?" he snapped at her.

She just stood there speechless. By this point she just wanted him to go away.

"I don't know why I even fucking bothered," he said getting back into his car.

Laura entered her house. Her stiff greeting from Mrs Morris was almost comforting in comparison to the outbursts from two of the people she was closest to.

She was surprised to notice her hands were shaking as she removed her gloves. She lay down on her bed and tried to sleep until dinner time.

The next day she began to feel a sense of dread settle in her stomach as she seen Connie's car approaching. She seen her park and get out of the car then surprisingly run to the house and give Laura a big hug.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I don't know what got into me. I wasn't even mad at you,"she assured her, opening the car door for her to get in. They started driving.

"I know it wasn't your fault Ace was being such a mental case. I just don't like him talking to you like that and demanding things from you. Doesn't it bother you?" she continued.

"Not really," Laura said, "he's never been so mean before when he asked."

She explained what had happened after Connie had driven away.

"Oh how awful, now I feel even worse for yelling at you."

"It's not like him at all. He's becoming strange lately, he looks sick and he's doing something that he won't tell me about, I just know it."

"He's really never snapped at you?" Connie said before. Ace wasn't exactly a nice guy, he snapped at people just for being near him.

"No, never, well at least I don't think so."

"You're right about him looking sick, he looks smaller somehow, thinner I suppose and paler."

"I don't know about any of it, I tried to say something but he just denied it."

"If he is up to something and he doesn't want anyone to know, it doesn't sound very good."

"Do you think it could be something dangerous?" Laura asked worriedly.

"Honestly, yes. He's capable of many things Laura. I don't know if it's a good idea to be near him if he has changed so negatively. I don't want you to be in any danger."

"I don't know," Laura said feeling completely defeated. "I just want him to be alright."

Ace spent the night rolling over in his bed unable to sleep. He had no idea why he had blown up at Laura like that. He rolled the conversation over in his head a million times. It didn't make sense. He got up and dressed, giving up on any notions of sleep and went to the high school.

Wanting to avoid Connie he waited for the girls to divide for homeroom before he pulled Laura away into the nearest thing, which happened to be a broom closet. He flicked the switch and pulled Laura in to a rib shattering hug.

"I didn't mean it," he said.

"I know," she said, stroking his back softly, "you were just in a bad mood, I understand."

He started swaying her as he held her. It was more than a bad mood. He'd never stay in a bad mood after he had seen her. This had been something different. He put it to the back of his mind and kissed her.

"I'm just a nasty guy," he said undoing the buttons of her coat, "who does nasty things."

Laura stiffened, hoping he was not thinking of doing what he appeared to be starting to do. "My classmates are just across the hall," she reminded him, knowing that pointing this out wouldn't help in the slightest.

"Yeah," he said, "that's why I locked the door. Do you think you can be quiet?" he teased her.

"You always pick the worst places," she complained as he undid the buttons on her cardigan.

"You're the one who decided to come to school babe," he said, "this one's on you."

She smiled and conceded the point. After all she did want him.


	25. Chapter 25

Laura decided not to tell Connie about her closet interlude, mostly for fear of having her be suspicious of what else had happened besides an apology. Laura almost felt guilty for Connie trying to protect her non existent virginity.

She explained to the nurse she had been ill in the bathroom as an excuse for missing homeroom and continued her day without incident. When she arrived home Ace was once again asleep in her bed. This was starting to become a regular occurrence.

She lay down beside him and closed her eyes herself, only waking up when she heard herself called to dinner. She sat through this torturous daily ritual without complaint, sneaking food into her napkin as she figured Ace would be hungry. She was correct, as soon as she returned with the food Ace devoured it at a shocking rate.

"Not as good as yours babe," he said, nibbling on her cheek, "or as good as you even," playfully nipping her.

He wrapped his legs around hers and was running his hand down her side, kissing her softly when the door opened.

Mrs Morris screamed and burst into the room, physically yanking them apart.

"You filthy girl," she screeched, "you can't even be trusted in your own house?"

"Hey," Ace growled, "don't you fucking touch her."

Mrs Morris fell back as if she was physically injured by his words. She seemed to recover however and switched targets. "And you! Breaking into a house and perverting this girl, you should be locked away."

"You should be locked away!" he fired back. "How dare you slap my girlfriend," he hissed finally getting a chance to exact his counter attack for that particular incident.

"She's a wicked girl, full of sin!" Mrs Morris snorted.

Ace pushed her backwards out of the bedroom and into the dining area. Laura was becoming seriously afraid he was going to beat her.

"You're a fucking bitch," he said grabbing her by the collar and yanking her so she was staring him face to face. Then he pushed her away once again.

"You're ruining her life," he said jabbing his finger towards Laura, "I don't know why I didn't do this weeks ago."

"Please stop," Laura said weakly, she was shaking like mad. She went to grab Ace's arm to try and hold him back but he flung her to the floor. He picked up a chair and threw it at the older woman who was retreating to the kitchen.

"Get out of here, get out!" she was screaming.

"You get out!" he said pulling out his blade.

Mrs Morris looked like she was about to faint. He walked over to where she stood and pressed the knife to her throat.

"Get the fuck out of here now," he said steadily and evenly, "and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you." He dropped the knife from her throat and she bolted out of the house leaving everything she had there behind.

Ace looked around for Laura but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around for her and eventually found her in the bathroom. She had been sick. He went in to help her off the ground but she stopped him.

"Please just leave okay?" she said, still shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just go," she said laying down on the cold bathroom tiles.

He turned around wordlessly and left her in the empty house. Laura got to her feet and locked all of the doors and windows. She had only been this frightened once before and then she had been locked in the back of a car of a boy with sinister intentions.

She returned to her room and grabbed one of her childhood toys and went to sleep in her mother's room. She had left the light on.

The next morning Connie beat on the front door to wake Laura up.

"Why are you in you clothes from yesterday?" she asked, "didn't dragon lady do your laundry?"

Laura let out a single sob and relayed the entire story of what had happened the previous night.

"What?" Connie said, trying to overcome not only the shock of the violence but the fact that Ace had been in Laura's bed.

"I was so scared," she said, looking very pale again, feeling like she might throw up again.

"I'll drive you to your mother," Connie insisted.

"It's four hours away, we'd miss school" Laura said feeling hopeless.

"Who cares," Connie said, "you need to see her."

They made sure the house was completely secure and started to make their way to Clairmont. Connie had Laura lay down in the back seat as she was still looking shaken up.

"What are you going to tell her? The truth?" Connie asked.

"I don't know," Laura said. She was scared but she wasn't sure she wanted to sell Ace out to her mother just yet.

"He hit you Laura," Connie reminded her.

"Not exactly," Laura said softly, "I just got into his way."

"It's the same thing," Connie insisted, "Once he does it, there is every chance he'll do it again."

Connie was as disgusted as she was angry. She had disliked Mrs Morris just as much as Ace but never in a million years would she have threatened her with a knife.

They arrived in Clairmont and after a few misdirections from the locals they were able to find the retirement home. They entered the building, finding the reception area completely empty.

"Maybe it's Lunch?" Connie suggested. They had no idea what time it was.

"Can I help you girls?" came a voice from behind them. A fairly young lady approached them with a suspicious look on her face. "You know visiting hours are later this afternoon, you may return then."

"We're here to see Mrs Stratford, this is her daughter Laura," Connie explained.

The woman's hard features immediately softened.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course right this way," she said leading them to a room covered in landscapes of the sea. "Please wait in here, she'll be right with you."

They sat and stared at the pictures as they waited for Caroline. After a few minutes she came through the door.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Mrs Morris left," Connie said deciding to do the talking, "She got into a fight with Ace and it's left Laura a little frightened." Connie pursed her lips, it wasn't her place to described the full nature of what had happened.

"Oh dear," Caroline said, "that boy certainly has a mean streak."

She looked at Laura who looked as if the world was ending and at Connie who was biting her tongue and knew they weren't telling her something. "Would you girls like something to eat?"


	26. Chapter 26

The girls sat down to tray lunches which were actually not that bad and listened to Caroline fill them in about life at the retirement home. She kept up the small talk until she sensed they had both started to relax. "Now girls, please tell me why you," she said pointing to Connie, "looked like you wanted to murder someone and you," she pointed at Laura, "look like you've just lost your best friend. How bad was this fight if it drove a grown woman out of my house?"

"It was just scary mom," Laura said, "I've never seen Ace be that way."

Connie nearly snorted in derision, he had been aggressive to her just the other day.

"Like what sweetheart?" Caroline asked gently. Laura just looked at the floor.

"Maybe you two need some time apart," Caroline suggested comfortingly.

"Maybe," Laura agreed, wiping her eyes. Her heart had shattered.

"Laura should come stay at my house," Connie said in her determined way.

"Yes maybe she should, at least until the weekend. I don't know where else she could stay. That's very kind of you to offer Connie, thank you," Caroline said, "please thank your parents on my behalf."

"Of course," Connie said.

Laura didn't say much for the rest of the afternoon, her mind kept repeating what her mother had said 'maybe you two need some time apart'. Laura felt ill when she thought what that could mean. Does that mean that they were over? She definitely didn't feel comfortable with seeing him right now. His mood was so different lately, he was so different lately.

Ace went to the high school that morning. When he didn't see Connie's car in the carpark he drove to Laura's house. It was sealed up tight. He broke in and looked around, it was completely empty. He noticed the chair he had thrown last night still laying in the kitchen, he picked it up and returned it to his proper place.

He didn't know he would scare her, he thought running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his eyes, why would she over react like that? He waited around for a little bit before he had to go to a job. He popped a few little brown pills in his mouth. More out of habit than anything else.

Laura returned to her house to find her bedroom window open. She had forgotten Ace could get in at any time and instead of pleasing her, that fact was beginning to scare her. She gathered a few days worth of clothes and went back out to Connie who was waiting in the car. She had locked the window behind her.

Ace returned from his job and drove back to Laura's house. He found the window locked again which pissed him off a little. Why was she trying to lock him out. She wasn't there again and beginning to not care where she had gone off to, he drove to Irby's Billiards to forget about it for a while.

The next day he drove past the high school again, this time recognising Connie standing next to her car. He parked carelessly and strode over to her. Connie was rummaging through her boot trying to locate a lost textbook when a shadow passed over her head.

"Where's Laura?" he asked, not having the patience for all this running around.

"I'm not telling you?" Connie said.

"Why the hell not?" he exclaimed frustratedly. This girl was really grating his nerves.

"Why should I, you've scared her half to death," she said, "how dare you throw her around a room."

"What?" he said, "I didn't touch her."

"That's not what she said," Connie huffed, "excuse me I have to get to class."

Ace grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You're not leaving yet," he said.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, contempt present in every syllable.

He threw her arm away and started walking back across the street.

"I'll find her later," he called out.

He went back to the school that afternoon and waited by her locker. She stopped by it before her final class and looked almost afraid to see him.

"What's wrong with you," he hissed at her, "why do you think I hit you?"

Laura was feeling very nervous again.

"Hey! Answer me," he said grabbing her chin so she was staring right at him. "Why are you avoiding me, especially after I drove away that bitch for you. I thought you would be happy."

"I am," she said unconvincingly, her face hurting.

"You have a real funny way of showing it, I thought you loved me," he almost spat at her. "Now you're crying again?" he said incredulously, as a tear ran down her face.

"Please let me go," she said, his hand still grabbing her face.

"Fine," he said pushing her away and furiously walking out of the building.

Laura sank to the ground. She was shaking horribly again. What had happened to him? She thought desperately. Or had he always been this way? She wondered briefly. No that wasn't it, she knew him better than that. This wasn't him. But if he was gone from her then she'd have to leave him too.

Ace sat in his car too angry to drive. What had happened to Laura? She was acting so strange lately, why didn't she want to see him. Maybe she hadn't wanted to see him for a while now, he barely seen her anymore. Maybe she had just been hiding behind Mrs Morris as an excuse, he thought feeling slightly paranoid, and now she was gone Laura had no excuse not to see him anymore and so she had pushed him away. Well if that's the way she felt he didn't need to put up with her bullshit. Besides he had important business to do.


	27. Chapter 27

Ace woke up in a cold sweat. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness he went to his living room to get the time off of the clock and realised the calender had been marked as the 14th of December. He had lost a whole day.

He ran his hand through his hair to try and wake up a little and stepped into the shower. He was feeling completely shit. It had been nearly two weeks since he had last seen Laura. He kept thinking back to the last time he had seen her and how rough he had been with her and how scared she had looked. It was to surreal, he couldn't properly link it to reality.

Time seemed to be speeding past him. He got out of the shower and sat back down on his bed. He was feeling so tired. He opened his cupboard and retrieved a small tube of pills. He popped a few in his mouth and suddenly a light switched on in his head and everything pulled into focus. He got dressed and walked out into the cold night air. He light a cigarette and sped down the road. He found Wallace and Philips parked in their usual place just outside town.

"Where were you yesterday?" Philips asked him nonchalantly.

"What's it to you," he said. Philips nodded his head unfazed.

"What did I miss?" Ace asked.

"We only pulled one job yesterday," Wallace said, "so I guess you're lucky."

Ace spat on the ground, he wasn't appreciating his attitude.

"Any way you're just in time, we just got word of another truck on the bypass in an hour," Wallace said biting at his fingernails.

Without another word the three got into their small truck and were on their way.

Laura had spent the time under a heavy cloud of depression. Mrs Morris had returned only once to collect her back pay and her things and left again. Laura had been staying with Mrs Anderson during the week and her mother at the weekend. Everyday after school Laura collected any mail, checked the house was still secure and went next door.

Mrs Anderson was an improvement on Mrs Morris in many areas. For one thing she was from Denmark originally and was teaching Laura how to cook many new things she had never even heard of. Secondly she had lots of interesting stories that she had never once mentioned at one of their Thanksgivings and perhaps best of all she wasn't cruel. Although she was markedly more happy in her living situation Laura still found herself forcing a smile at Mrs Anderson's jokes and politely excusing herself after dinner to go to bed.

Connie had refused to allow her to be upset about Ace and every time Laura had let her see she was even slightly sad Connie would start in on how much better off she was without him. Laura kept hoping Ace would come and see her again but at the same time she dreaded it. She didn't know what might happen if he did show up.

After his job Ace went to The Two Hills for a drink. Eyeball waved at him as he walked in and walked over.

"Haven't seen you for a while," he said loudly, "where you been?"

"Busy," he said shrugging.

"You're always busy man. Are you collecting government secrets or what?" Eyeball cackled, amused by his own joke.

"Where is everyone else?" Ace asked abruptly.

"I dunno man, I guess they're busy too."

Ace sat down and ordered for the both of them. Once Eyeball had a fresh beer in his hand he quietened down a little.

"What's the story with Laura?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ace said becoming a bit more alert.

"I mean I actually see her outside these days. Did she make a break for it?"

Ace gulped his beer, he wasn't really in the mood for talking about this.

"Where did you see her?" he asked.

"I dunno, around," Eyeball said casually.

"Was she with anyone?"

"Uh yeah, that Connie Palermo chick," he said scratching his head.

Ace's expression darkened at the mention of Connie's name, he was holding her mostly responsible for this whole mess.

"What are you asking me for anyway?" Eyeball said, "Just ask her if you're so interested." He was starting to regret he ever bought the topic up.

Ace finished his beer and stood up to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Eyeball called out behind him getting up to leave. He was hoping he would give him a ride. Eyeball hopped into the passengers side before Ace could leave him behind. Truth was Ace didn't especially mind if he came along.

Laura woke up the next morning and got dressed for school. Mrs Anderson was fixing her breakfast, porridge and honey.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Mrs Anderson asked as she set it on the table. Laura hadn't been eating too much over the past fortnight.

"No, this is fine thank you," Laura said with one of her weak smiles.

"If you don't start eating more I'm going to start ballooning," the old lady joked.

Laura looked at Mrs Anderson who had put her hands out in front of her stomach to indicate her expected fictional weight gain, she smiled her first genuine smile.


	28. Chapter 28

That Friday was the 18th and the last day of school before winter break. Connie was talking excitedly about her holiday plans when she remembered that Laura was going away.

"Has your mother told you where you are going yet?" she asked Laura who was clearly daydreaming. Connie hoped it wasn't about a certain blonde boy.

"Oh, no she said it was a surprise," Laura said, startled out of her long gaze.

"How do you know what to pack," Connie asked incredulously.

"It's winter," Laura shrugged, "I packed warm clothes."

"Fair enough," Connie said but Laura was already daydreaming again.

When she got home that afternoon Caroline was already carrying their suitcases out the front door.

"Are we leaving now?" Laura asked, she didn't think it would be at least until Saturday.

"The bus doesn't run on weekends," Caroline explained. She put the last of their luggage down and started waving at something behind Laura. "You remember my friend Nancy?" she said, "she offered to drive us to the bus station."

The lady waved at them and rushed to help them with their luggage. After everything had been secured and the two passengers and driver were back in the car they set out.

"Where did you say you were going Caroline?" Nancy asked.

"It's a place called Lake Candling," she said.

Laura's ears perked up, that was where her grandparents had lived. That was where her father had grown up. "Why are we going there?" she asked.

"Because I want to," her mother replied.

The two Stratford's boarded the bus later that night. It was just past eight o'clock when they left Castle Rock.

"Why didn't you tell me where we were going?" Laura asked her mother as the bus rolled steadily along the empty road.

"I knew you would get upset, and look," she said noticing Laura's downcast look, "I was right. Or is this the look we are reserving for Ace," she said nudging her in the side. Her features softening as she realised that was the case.

"Oh Laura, you can't keep moping around, pining after that boy."

She sniffed and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. "Did you and ever Dad fight?" she asked softly.

"No, we didn't," Caroline said, knowing that this answer wasn't very helpful. "But your father was such a sweet man, he was a lot like you honey," she said brushing some hair away from her face, "Ace is obviously crazy about you," Caroline assured her, "I bet he's missing you too."

Laura turned to face the window, it hadn't seemed to her like he missed her at all.

At this time Ace was eating dinner with his parents.

"We barely see you anymore," his mother said as she scooped extra mash potatoes on to his plate. "Spending all your time with your girl I expect," she said winking at him.

Ace didn't respond and started eating his dinner. He really didn't want to talk about Laura. His mother could believe what she wanted to believe.

"You should ask her around to dinner," his mother continued, "such a polite girl at Thanksgiving, wasn't she Joe?"

Ace's father nodded his head in agreement, not looking up from his peas.

"I could have died of embarrassment when Janice asked about her poor father. Why didn't you tell us he had passed away John?"

"I didn't think Laura wanted me talking about her family business," he said a little hostilely, his voice faltering a little when he said her name.

"Don't be silly John, it's not a private matter and it could have saved us some awkwardness."

Ace stood up from the table and went to his room. He was a bit surprised that his mother had not known all this herself, Castle Rock wasn't exactly heavily populated. The residents lives seemed to be everybody's business anyway.

He stripped down and lay in his bed, wishing he was in hers.

The bus arrived at Lake Candling early the next morning. The weather here was warmer than in Castle Rock but snow lined the roads just the same.

"It's the air," Caroline explained when Laura pointed this out over breakfast, "it's still here, no breeze at all. It's pretty here isn't it?"

"Yes I suppose it is," Laura said looking out of the diner window.

"You don't remember coming here at all before do you?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

Caroline thought a minute before speaking, she had been trying to bring this up ever since she had booked the holiday here. "We used to live here Laura," she said.

"What?" Laura said taken aback, that couldn't be true, she would remember.

"Right after your father died, I was having a lot of trouble taking care of you," she confessed, "you were so small and we were alone," she inhaled a shaky breath, "when your grandmother offered to take us in I jumped at the chance."

"My grandmother?" Laura said dumbfounded, for as long as she could remember all her grandparents had already passed on.

"That's right, her name was Rosemary Stratford, your father's mother. You don't remember any of this?"

Laura shook her head, she had barely been two years old when her mother received the telegram informing her that her husband had been killed in action.

"We lived with her for about six months until we were able to settle everything and find a place to live. Unfortunately soon afterward your grandmother passed away."

"How did I not know this?" Laura asked, "Why didn't you mention before?"

"I know how upset you get when we talk about David," Caroline said softly.

"I just know how much you miss him mom," she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Laura," she said rubbing her arm, "I have grieved for your father for many years now but it doesn't mean that I never want to talk about him. Both of you were and are the greatest people in my life. I don't want to just forget him."

"I wish I knew him," Laura said, "I don't even have a single memory of him."

"Just know that you were his greatest joy," Caroline smiled, "he said so often."

"What do you think he would have thought of Ace?" Laura said smiling softly.

"He would have hated him going after his little girl," Caroline laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

The first few days of their holiday Laura and Caroline spent their time walking through the main part of town, going into the stores that David would have bought things from, past trees that he might have climbed in when he was a boy and visiting the church he would have gone to on Sunday.

"Why don't we go to church mom?" Laura asked her mother as they sat in one of the pews.

"Honestly, I hate the Reverend," she laughed, "I shouldn't laugh though, he tried to take you away from me. Put you into a foster home.

"Why?" Laura said snuggling under her mother's arm.

"I was working all the time, trying to make enough money for us. Doing double the work just to get paid the same amount as a man," she said a little bitterly, "I often had to leave you with a neighbour or a friend for the night."

"I know," Laura said, "I remember."

"Well he thought I wasn't giving you a stable home, threatened to report me as an unfit mother."

"What did you do?" Laura said horror struck.

"I blackmailed him," Caroline smirked, "told him I knew exactly what he was getting up to with the Principal's wife. He never called into question my ability as a mother again."

"Mom!" Laura gaped, she had no idea her mother could be so underhanded.

"He was trying to take you away," Caroline said, kissing Laura on the forehead. "And so I never took you to church, why should you be lectured on morality by that hypocritical slimeball."

"Anything else you've been keeping from me?" Laura asked, her head spinning from all these shock revelations she had encountered over the past few days.

"Oh probably," Caroline joked, "there's so many I'm not sure I can even remember them all."

"Don't tease," Laura said bumping her side.

"Let's get out of here," Caroline said pulling on her coat, "before the lord realises how much of a sinner I am... I'll buy you a milkshake."

"Okay," Laura said.

On Christmas Eve Ace was avoiding his parents who were so drunk he was surprised they could walk, by laying on his bed and doing the same as them. Drinking himself stupid.

He sat up and lit a cigarette, pulling a glass toward him to use as an ashtray. As he picked it up the thing that it had been resting on fell off his chair and to the floor. He picked it up and realised it was the cardigan that he had swapped for his jacket all those weeks ago. How he hated these things, he thought to himself as he ran the fabric through his fingers, his cigarette dangling from his mouth. He had always thought they were for little girls and little old ladies, not someone as gorgeous as her. But he wouldn't mind if she wore cardigans for the rest of her life if she would not look at him like he was going to belt her.

But she hadn't even looked at him in weeks. He thought back to the last time they had sex. He hadn't even been able to see her properly then, they had been in a broom closet after all. He had seen her in her room after that though. She had kissed him, and they would have if they hadn't have been walked in on.

Ace raised the bottle to his lips and took another swig. He wondered if he hadn't of gone to her house that night would they still be together now. She might have been with him at this very moment and he wouldn't be drinking alcohol. He would drink her in, his hands running over her body as hers remained securely around his neck.

He threw the cardigan to the floor and kicked it away. It wasn't doing him any good to dwell on her, she had made it very clear that she didn't want to see him. If it had been any of his other girlfriends he would have moved on long ago, but he couldn't bring himself to replace her. Not yet. Not her.

On Christmas morning Laura woke up in the cabin they were staying in to find her mother bustling about in the small kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Christmas dinner," Caroline said as if it were obvious.

"I thought we wouldn't be doing that this year," Laura said.

"Why wouldn't we," Caroline smiled, "you can still have Christmas dinner on holidays. I bought everything we'll need, I just need to prepare the chicken for this afternoon. Go and open your gifts, I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay," Laura said and went over to where a small pile of gifts had been set next to a window. That was one thing they had missed out on this year. No tree.

She separated her gifts from what she had bought for her mother and waited. It didn't feel right to open them without her mother. Soon afterward Caroline left the kitchen and after adding some more logs to the fire sat down to open her own gifts.

"What are you waiting for," she said as she seized one of her own gifts. "Did you make this?" Caroline asked as she unwrapped a knitted dress, "it must have taken an eternity."

Laura shrugged happily, she had a lot of free time lately being stuck in her bedroom and had used the time as productively as she could.

"This is beautiful work," Caroline said inspecting the rows of knitting, the twists and loops in certain places to make the garment more interesting and beautiful. "I'm so jealous, I was never very good at knitting as you well know," she said still amazed.

"I'm glad you like it," Laura said, starting to not regret her confinement one little bit. "Connie helped me out with it at lunchtime sometimes at school but I did most of it at home."

Caroline squeezed her hand before encouraging her to open one of her own gifts. All together Laura received some nail polish, some new clothes, ribbons for her hair and a bracelet.

"It's beautiful mom," she said when she opened it.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Now let's get this stuff cleared away and have breakfast."

The two women spent the remainder of the day painting their nails, rolling their hair and listening to the radio.

"All dressed up and nowhere to go," Caroline joked as they looked at the end result. "Oh well, let's get dinner started."

Ace however had spent Christmas very hungover. Nobody in his house had woken until noon and Ace had refused to get out of bed to open any presents. He knew it'd be the same shit as usual and all he was interested in was getting back to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

On the day of New Years Eve the Merrill's decided to repay the Lowe's by having them over to celebrate. Helen, Ned, Janice, Harry and Grandmother Hawthorne arrived early in the morning, griping about the cold and informing Grace and Joe what they had done for Christmas.

"Where is that lovely girl John?" Helen asked when she greeted her nephew.

"She's away," he said shortly, which was true. He did know she was spending the holidays out of town. Ace tried to avoid his family as best he could as he ate his breakfast and returned to his room.

"He's sulking," Grace said, not realising that her son was now a grown man and hardly likely to be sulking anywhere.

Ace reached under his bed for his bottle of bourbon only to find it was empty. Throwing it back down again he lay down and stared at his roof. He would have to try and raid his Pop's liquor cabinet later when he wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Janice said as she opened the door and invited herself in.

"Fuck off," he said rolling over to ignore her.

"Come on," she said sitting down on his chair, "you're the only half interesting person in this house, I'm not going to spend the day trying to explain to Grandma where she is."

"I said get out," he said in the same annoyed tone.

"No you said fuck off," she corrected him.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth," he snorted.

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes, "stop being pissed at me because I was rude to your girlfriend."

"Yeah about that," he said, "fuck off."

"Give us a cigarette?" she said sweetly.

"Fine," he said, hoping she would leave. He pulled a pack off his tabletop and lit two.

"Thanks," she said and started puffing away.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked.

"Nearly sixteen," she replied, "just a few more days...Where is she anyway?"

"Who," he asked, knowing exactly who she meant.

"Your wet rag of a girlfriend."

"So that's why you were a bitch to her?" he said smirking, "you think she's boring."

"Well no, I was mad at her because I wanted to go see Tommy but Ma said no, but you're allowed to bring your girlfriend to goddamn dinner. What the hell is that about?"

"You're definitely a bitch," Ace said but he couldn't help being a little amused.

"I bet you don't find her boring," Janice said knowingly.

"Yeah, how's that?"

"You've had sex haven't you," she said almost accusingly.

"What do you think," he said rolling his eyes, not too concerned with protecting Laura's reputation.

"I can see why you like her I guess. She's pretty cute."

"She's a complete doll," Ace said, almost offended that anyone would think she was anything less.

"A lot of guys like her huh?" Janice asked.

"Unfortunately," he said, crushing the butt of his cigarette in the same glass as before. "Why so much interest in Laura all a sudden."

"I dunno," she said scuffing the front of her shoe, "I feel bad about bringing up her dad, how could I know he was dead?"

"You're less annoying than I remember," Ace said laying back down on his bed, "must be the new vocabulary."

"Do you still want me to fuck off?" she asked cheekily.

"Don't push your luck," he said.

"Are you hungover?" she asked curiously.

"No," he lied, "why would you think that?"

"You keep lying down," she said as though this proved it, "you got any booze."

"Jesus Christ what have you turned into?"

"Like you can talk," she scoffed.

Laura and Caroline had been invited by some locals to join them for some New Year's festivities by the lake that the town had been named after. By the time they found their way there the party was well under way. There was a hall that was built right next to the lake and it had been filled. A band was playing and people of all ages had hit the dance floor.

Caroline started talking to a group of women who had introduced themselves and so Laura went to get some air outside. The air was so warm here that the lake hadn't completely frozen over so large chunks of ice swirled around in the water, as if they were dancing too.

"You're not from around here are you?" a voice said behind her. Laura turned to see a small group of teenagers staring at her.

"No, I'm from further north," she said, "a place called Castle Rock."

"That's a strange name," one of the girls said, "my name's Denise," she extended her hand.

Laura shook it and soon everyone had introduced themselves. There was Denise, Polly, Suzanne, Bobby and Lawrence.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Polly asked after they had been talking a while.

"Yes," she said, "his name is John." She didn't think that they would appreciate his nickname.

"Why do you sound so sad," Suzanne said, "you miss him huh?"

"Yes I do," she said. More then they were thinking.

"Ask her to dance Lawrence," Denise demanded, "cheer the poor girl up."

"Uh okay," the boy said, "wanna dance?" he asked he reaching for her hand.

"Okay," she said not wanting to contradict the forceful girl.

So that was how Laura spent New Year's Eve, literally in another man's arms.

"It's a shame you're from out of town," he said, "and you have a boyfriend. You're really pretty."

"Thank you," she said, she seemed to feel even more awkward every time a stranger complimented her looks.

"He's a lucky guy," Lawrence said, spinning her around.

She smiled sadly. She was missing him so much it was making her feel sick. The song ended and Laura started to walk away but Lawrence caught her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked.

"I thought we'd finished," Laura said.

"I do actually want to dance with you," Lawrence said, "I wasn't just doing it because Denise told me to. Do you actually want to dance with me?"

"Sure," she said and moved her hands into dancing position.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," he said which made her smile.

And so they danced, song after song until it was time for the count down.

"I have to go find my mother," Laura said waving goodbye.

"It was a pleasure Laura," Lawrence said kissing her hand before watching her walk away.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day Caroline and Laura boarded the bus that would take them back to Castle Rock. Caroline, much to the delight of her daughter, was wearing her knitted dress.

"It's very warm," she said, "I don't even think I need a coat."

"Thanks mom," Laura said, knowing she was only being kind.

They arrived late that afternoon. Remarkably Connie was waiting for them.

"Oh yes this was another surprise," Caroline smiled, "but not one of mine, Connie wanted to come and meet us, I wasn't going to turn down a free ride," she joked.

Connie ran toward them and squeezed them both.

"The holidays was miserable without you," she said, "but I bet you didn't even miss me at all."

"Of course I did," Laura said squeezing her back.

They made their way home amidst a never ending stream of chatter. They had a lot of subjects to cover, Christmas, New Years and of course local Lake Candling boys.

"Well I was asked to dance," Laura said when Connie asked if she had met anyone.

"Did he kiss you?" she asked lowly so Caroline couldn't hear from the back.

"No," Laura exclaimed, "I told him I have a boyfriend."

"Laura," Connie said frustratedly, "you can't keep saying Ace is your boyfriend if you two have split."

"We didn't break up," Laura insisted, "we're just not talking right now."

"If you say so," Connie said not wanting to make Laura upset. "Can you believe it is 1960, a whole new decade, isn't it exciting."

"Yeah, I guess," Laura said, "I wonder if anything exciting will happen."

"As long as it's not another war," Caroline said.

Ace was driving along main street when he passed a very familiar face. Doing a double take to check it was really her he got out of his car and walked over.

"I didn't know you were back," he said as the blonde turned to face him.

"I just got back today," she said, still giving him that look. Like he was a stranger to her.

"Well I guess I'll see you 'round," he said hostilely in response to her cold reception. He had somewhere to be anyway.

"What did he want?" Connie asked as she came out of the store. Caroline had sent the girls to stock up on some basics for the house. "Oh Laura, you have to stop this," she said exasperatedly as Laura started crying again.

"I can't. I miss him," she sniffed.

Connie shook her head, she just didn't understand it.

The weekend passed quickly and soon the girls were back at school again. It took them a week to settle back into their routine and the boredom that was school.

"Are you going to the football game this Friday?" Connie asked Laura the next Monday.

"I guess," Laura replied, she had nowhere else to be.

"Great," Connie said, "maybe you'll meet someone."

"I hope not," Laura muttered but Connie didn't hear her.

And so that was how Laura found herself at school after hours, freezing to death with Connie yelling in her ear.

"I think I'm going to go get a drink," Laura said when she finally managed to get her attention.

"Okay," Connie said, barely even registering that someone was talking.

Laura went down to where they were selling lemonade, she got in line behind some students from the opposing school.

"There are some quality chicks that go to this school," she overheard one of them saying to his friend. She instinctively backed away but her movement seemed to alert them to her presence.

"Whoa," one of them said when he spotted her, "where'd you come from sweetheart? Hey don't be shy," he said grabbing her arm when she started backing away.

"You thirsty," he said, "here, have some of this."

He grabbed the back of her neck and poured something warm down her throat. She knew from the smell that it was something alcoholic. She began to feel sick and it wasn't long before she could barely stand upright.

"Come on baby," the boy said grabbing her by the waist, "come with me for a while."

She felt like she was going to trip with every step as he dragged her behind him.

"You're the best looking girl I've ever seen," he said bending his head down to kiss her. She kept her lips shut. She was frightened and confused, where was she, what was this boy trying to do to her. She felt an third arm swing over her shoulders and she turned around.

"This is a really bad idea man," Eyeball said as he pulled her away.

"Get out of here," the guy said, "what are you, her boyfriend?"

"No," Eyeball said, "but I know the guy who is and trust me you should be thanking your lucky stars I came along when I did, cause the guy I'm talking about, he'd slit your fucking throat if he seen what you were doing to his girl."

"It's none of your business," the guy said sounding slightly more nervous.

Eyeball dropped his arm from around Laura and grabbed the guy by the collar, pulling him close to his face. "I might save my buddy the trouble," Eyeball said pulling out a blade. "Oh and next time ask a girl out, don't try and rape her behind some fucking bushes," he said angrily swiping at him with his blade.

The guy cried out in surprise and made a run for it.

"You have all the luck don't you hon," Eyeball said as he helped her up again.

"Thank you so much," she said, throwing her arms around him weeping.

"No problem hon," he said, "don't worry about that cocksucker," he said spitting at the ground. He may have some pretty loose ethics about right and wrong but he hated guys who attacked girls. Especially fucking rapists.

"You wanna go home?" he asked her.

She nodded her head, still feeling queasy.


	32. Chapter 32

"What were you doing at the game anyway?" Laura asked when they started walking.

"Honestly, getting a look at that other school's girls," he said keeping his arm around her. She was definitely not ready to walk by herself yet.

"I hope I didn't ruin your night," she apologised.

"Ah don't worry about it," he said waving his hand, "they're all dogs anyway."

Laura smiled a little and put her hand on his back to steady herself.

"I feel horrible," she said, "I don't know if I can keep walking."

"Wanna stop for a bit," he said sitting her on the ground.

"When will it go away?" she asked.

"Probably not tonight," he said honestly, "those bastards gave you straight liquor, and you don't even drink so that makes it even worse."

"Why wouldn't they just leave me alone?" she asked.

Eyeball looked at her a second and decided to be straight with her, "I dunno what it is but you have this thing."

"What thing?" she said confused.

"This look, or vibe or whatever it is. It's like vulnerable or something. Like if a guy tried something, you wouldn't try and stop him."

Laura looked shocked but then thought about it. Nobody ever grabbed Connie's wrist, she would have yelled so loud and probably kicked them a few times, she was so strong. She hadn't even lost her virginity yet because she hadn't wanted to. But Laura just stood there frozen.

"I don't think it's a good thing really," Eyeball mused, "it keeps getting you into trouble. See the thing of it is it probably wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so beautiful."

"I hate it," Laura sobbed, it seemed the only reason anybody had ever talked to her since she had turned twelve was because they thought she was beautiful.

"Well it is who you are, you shouldn't hate it," he said, he wouldn't say it out loud but he figured that was why Ace had liked Laura so much, not just because of her appearance but the vulnerability that went with it. He probably got off on it, Eyeball thought.

"You're pretty nice," Laura said, wiping her eyes on her handkerchief.

"I'm not really," he assured her, "this is just an exception."

"I don't even know your real name," she admitted.

"It's Richard," he said.

"Why do people call you Eyeball?"

"When I was in the second grade I got into this fight after school and I gouged the guy in the eye so bad that it came out for a second before it went back in."

"That's pretty gross," she said.

"Yeah I know," he smirked, "but it did wonders for my rep."

"Was his eye okay?"

"No idea," Eyeball said, "he never complained to me about it."

Laura smiled despite herself.

"Ready to give it another go?" he asked standing up.

"Okay," she said and Eyeball pulled her to her feet.

"How has Ace been lately?" Laura asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Did something happen with you two?" he asked. First Ace had been way too interested in the fact he had seen Laura out of the house one time and now she was asking about him.

"I haven't spoken to him in over a month," she said, "well that's not completely true, I did talk to him on New Years day but it was only for a second."

Eyeball was stunned. He had no idea about any of this.

"Jesus Christ," he said feeling a bit paranoid that Ace would come along any second and jump to conclusions about why Laura was so wasted and why he had his arm around her. "What the hell happened?"

"We had a fight," she said, not wanting to elaborate.

"Oh right," Eyeball said, still feeling very wary of the whole subject. "I wouldn't worry about it too much hon, I've seen Ace go through plenty of girls but he likes you more, I can tell."

They made the rest of the way to her house relatively quickly, Eyeball knocked on her front door and came face to face with Caroline.

"Oh my god what happened to her?" she cried when Laura's head lolled forward and Caroline seen the only reason she was standing in the first place was because this boy was holding her up.

"These assholes at the high school forced her to drink booze," Eyeball said, "pardon my french," he said sheepishly.

"My god," Caroline said helping her into the house. She sat Laura down on the couch and got her a drink of water.

"Did she know them?"

"No they were from out of town." Eyeball didn't feel like he needed to traumatise her mother with anymore details.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home..."

"Eyeball," he said grinning.

"Ah, you must be Ace's friend," Caroline said with a look of comprehension.

"Sure am," he said.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked him as she refilled Laura's glass of water.

"Yeah okay," he said, sitting down at the table. He had thought Ace was nuts for hanging around Laura's house so much but he had no idea how nice Caroline was. She gave him Laura's dinner and told him if he wanted more all he needed to do was ask.

"So are you just as bad as Ace," she asked him as she put a cool cloth against Laura's forehead.

"Worse," he said smirking.

"I hope that's not true," she said, "he's frightened Laura somehow so she doesn't want to see him anymore."

Eyeball was surprised. Why would he frighten her, it didn't make any sense. "I'm still surprised she didn't run for the hills when she met him," he joked.

The two found themselves getting on surprisingly well, so much so that Eyeball even hung around for dessert. Caroline put Laura to sleep, satisfied she would be fine in the morning and got him some pudding from the fridge.

"Thanks for the meal Mrs Stratford," he said as he got up to leave.

"No problem at all," she said, "thank you for saving my daughter."

And in that look Eyeball realised he didn't need to tell her what happened, she already knew.


	33. Chapter 33

Eyeball wasn't too sure if he should mention any of what had happened to Ace. First of all Ace was the type to shoot the messenger, secondly, according to Laura, the two weren't even speaking and thirdly and probably most importantly he had no idea who this guy had been and if he told Ace he'd probably want to spend the whole day looking for him.

Turns out he needn't have worried, none of the Cobra's seen Ace at all the next week or over the weekend. He had been keeping very busy.

Ace was on his fifth run of the day and was feeling really shit. He'd taken a few of his pills to try to wake up a bit but they seemed to only make him feel worse.

"Hey! Ace!" Wallace called out from the roadside, "get out of the truck, the guy's nearly here."

Ace got out and lit himself a cigarette which did make him feel a little better.

He waited for the guy to stop and jumped up to the cabin which made him feel a bit woozy. He was trying to make it through his regular routine of intimidation but this guy didn't seem to be buying it. Why would he, the truck driver thought, this kid looked so strung out he doubted he could take down a five year old girl the state he was in. The truck driver opened the cabin door which sent Ace flying off the side of the truck and went to confront the other two.

When they didn't listen to him, he pulled out a gun.

"Get back into your truck and leave me the fuck alone," he said seriously, "and do something about your friend for fuck sakes, he looks half dead."

Glaring the two boys lifted Ace and threw him in the back of their truck. In their eyes, he was the one to blame for botching this job, he was the one that could answer to Logan. The dropped him off on main street which they considered to be very kind on their part and took off again.

Ace rolled over on to his back. He didn't think he had ever felt like this before in his life. This was like a hangover multiplied by a thousand. He spotted his car on the other side of the road and crawled over to it, his hands grazing in the effort. He opened the back seat door and got himself inside and shut his eyes, feeling them still spinning around under the lids.

It was at this time that Vera was coming home from work. It was a dead night in the bar and the owner had let her go home early so he could shut up and leave himself. As she walked down the street she spotted Ace's car parked on the side of the road. She peered in through the windows and decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

She was under the impression he had passed out drunk, why would she think any different, she didn't know what a slight overdose looked like and so she assumed his memory would be very faulty right now. She crawled in next to him and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Hey baby," she said reaching under his shirt.

"Get off," Ace said pushing her back.

"But we already did that," she said softly, "don't you remember."

"Like hell we did," he growled at her, "now get away from my cock before I catch whatever diseases you've got." He swung at her, knocking her in the head.

Vera realised he wasn't going to buy it and so decided to try and hurt him instead. "It doesn't really matter in the end," she said, "I'm sure your girlfriend will believe whatever I tell her, she looks like such a trusting thing."

"Don't go anywhere fucking near her," he said dangerously feeling some of his strength returning.

"Worried she'll believe me? Why wouldn't she, she's not giving you any."

"I don't want you contaminating her you whore," he said

"What do you like your girls frigid?" she asked.

Ace leaned forward and spat at her, right in the face. She reeled backwards horrified.

"Get out of my fucking car!" he roared.

Mortified she got out of the car and stomped down the street. Ace sat himself up, his thoughts still with Laura. He wanted her so much it was unbelievable. He got into the driver's seat and started out in the direction of her house. He tried to keep to the center of the road because his car was swaying everywhere. The adrenaline from his fight with Vera was starting to wear off.

He parked right out the front of her house and tried to open the door, forgetting everything had been shut up tight. He knelt down so he was level with the keyhole and started to try and pick the lock. He was far less dexterous than usual and it was pitch black, his fingers were becoming even more useless as they were exposed to the night air but he persevered. And if it were not for the fact that he had done this a thousand times he might have been stuck outside all night but eventually he heard a click and the door swung open.

He stumbled inside. She wasn't here again, just like those other times he had come by. The house was completely locked up without a soul in sight. He opened her bedroom door and laid down on her bed. He was having trouble catching his breath and his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes again and this time was able to finally sleep.

Laura woke up the next morning and checked out her window, as she did everyday, to see what the weather was going to be like. She looked at her house and seen a car parked out the front. She gasped as she recognised it. It was Ace's car.

She got dressed as quickly as she could and ran out of the house without breakfast, yelling back at Mrs Anderson that she needed to get to school early today. She opened her front door which was still unlocked and looked around. She knew he wouldn't leave without his car so she checked her house again. When she looked in her bedroom the second time she noticed he was in her bed, cursing herself for not noticing the first time she hurried over to him realising he was looking worse then ever before.

He had lost so much weight since the last time she has seen him and he was as pale as a corpse. She moved her hands over both his shoulders and started shaking him until he woke up.

"Laura?" he said as his eyes fluttered open.

"Yes?" she said, beginning to cry.

"I don't feel so good babe."


	34. Chapter 34

She lay down next to him and buried her head in his chest.

"What happened to you?" she sobbed, "how did you get so bad?"

"I don't know what the problem is," he said, "I feel really thirsty, could you get us some water doll?"

She stood up and wiped her eyes. This was no time to go to pieces, he needed her help. She got him a glass of water and then returned to the kitchen to make him some porridge.

"Where did you go?" he asked her as she set it down in front of him.

"I made you something to eat," she said running her fingers through the hair behind his ear. "Not too fast," she said as he began to basically drink it, but she was too late it was already gone.

"Let me get you some more water," she said as she hurried to refill his glass. Whilst she was going to the kitchen she stopped by the bathroom to get a washcloth and after she had filled his glass, rinsed it under the tap. She rung it out until it was damp and then returned to her room.

Ace was hanging off the side of her bed, having just been sick on her floor.

"Oh no," she said as she settled him back into her bed. She put the wash cloth on his forehead and ran to go get some cleaning supplies for her floor.

When she had finished, she bought back a bucket with her, should he need one again and settled back into bed with him. He was fast asleep.

She tried to gauge just how ill he was. Should she really keep him here, what if he needed some serious help? But every instinct that she had was telling her to keep him here. He shouldn't be moved around, it would only make him feel worse. Plus he wants to stay here, Laura thought, or he wouldn't have come looking for me.

She rolled onto her side and started rubbing his chest to comfort him. She hoped he wasn't in too much pain and if he was that it would go away soon.

By the afternoon she had fallen asleep too, her arm draped over him protectively and her head resting on his shoulder. He woke up and pulled her closer, waking her up. She kissed him softly in greeting and realised he was covered in sweat. Figuring this must be uncomfortable she got up and told him that he was going to have a bath.

She helped him up, which would have been difficult if he were his full size but it was a lot easier in his current state. She leaned him up against the bathroom wall and started undressing him. At any other time he would have enjoyed this immensely but right now he just stood still until she had finished. As she undressed him she realised just how gritty he was and decided he should have a shower before the bath so he wasn't laying in his own filth.

She undressed herself and helped him into the shower, pulling him under the stream of water when she had gotten the temperature just right. She picked up the soap and rubbed some on to a wash cloth before putting it to his chest and beginning to clean him. She got everywhere, from his back, arms, legs to behind his ears. She even washed his hair.

After she had finished she wrapped him in a towel and started filling the bathtub. As the water started getting higher and higher Ace pulled her arm towards him and gave her a big hug.

"I feel so much better," he said kissing the side of her neck that wasn't obscured by her wet hair.

She sat him in the tub after she had made sure the temperature was okay and sat down next to him, holding his hand.

"Come in," he said tugging her hand gently.

"There's not enough room," she said, "you'd be uncomfortable."

"You don't know until you try," he said pulling her closer until she stepped into the tub. He reached up to grab her hips and pulled her down so she was straddling him. Soon she was very aware of why he had wanted her to join him.

"We shouldn't," she said as he started kissing her, "you're not well. It will make you feel worse."

"I don't think it'll make me feel worse babe," he said but he couldn't deny he was still feeling pretty bad.

Laura thought for a bit before saying, "Okay but wait until you're back in bed and I'll take care of you I promise."

She kissed him and stepped out of the tub to let him finish his bath. She stripped her bed to change the sheets and added them to his clothes as the pile of things to wash. She remade the bed and then mixed two plain, sugarless biscuits with hot water until it had turned to mush. She figured the reason he hadn't been able to keep the porridge down was because it had been to rich but he should have no problem with this.

She put the bowl down next to her bed and went back to the bathroom. Ace had already gotten out of the bath and was smoking a cigarette with his towel around him.

"Are you finished already?" she asked surprised.

"I'm pretty keen to get back to bed actually," he smirked winking at her.

"Do you feel much better?" she asked closing her arms around his middle.

"I still feel pretty shit," he said, "but a lot better than before. All thanks to you."

He tipped her chin and kissed her. She held his hand and they walked back to her room. He laid back down on her bed and waited for her to join him.

"Eat this first," she said, "I want to make sure you can keep it down." She sat down next to him.

Ace picked up the bowl and started eating the mush, more slowly than he had the porridge.

"What is it?" he asked, "it doesn't taste like anything."

"My mom makes it for me when I'm sick," Laura explained.

"Finished," he said a minute later, after all it hadn't been very much to eat.

"Not yet," Laura said he started opening her robe, "I don't want you to throw up again."

Ace didn't especially want to throw up again himself but he had been without her for six weeks now, and now that he could have her again he wasn't feeling very patient.

"You have to promise to stay still," she said kissing him softly.

"I'll try," he said laying back as she slipped out of her robe. She undid he towel and found him in much of the same state he had been in the bathtub.

"And you have to let me know if you want me to stop," she said, still very worried about harming him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said doubting it would ever happen.

Satisfied that he wasn't looking nauseous at all she moved her legs and lowered herself down, gently guiding him into her. She started moving back and forth very slowly.

"A little bit faster babe," he said, finding it hard to stay still at all.

She quickened up a little, still very unsure about the whole thing. She felt herself wanting to go faster for her own sake but kept her speed steady.

Ace clamped his teeth together, tightly. This was taking it's toll but he would never in a million years tell her to stop.

"Just a bit faster Laura," he said squeezing her hand.

She very cautiously speed up for a third time as Ace came. She lay down next to him and noticed he was looking terrible again.

"Oh no," she said, "did I make you worse." She knew this was a bad idea.

"Not at all," he said holding her tightly. He may have looked worse but he was feeling much better.

"I have to go to Mrs Anderson's real quick," she said noticing the time, "but I'll be back soon. You should try and get some more sleep," she said kissing him on the cheek before she started to get dressed again.


	35. Chapter 35

Ace did get some sleep. He slept right through until the next morning. When he woke up again Laura was entering the room with a bag full of his clothes.

"Where did you get those?" he asked her.

"I went over to your house this morning to get you some clean clothes," she said, "your mother let me in. I told her I'd left a textbook in your car and you had told me you put it in your room."

"Very devious," he said, "did she ask where I was?"

"Yeah, I told her I'd seen you yesterday and you told me you were going fishing," she smiled a little, this wouldn't be the first time he had used that as an excuse. She put the bag on the floor and started to dress him.

"What's the hurry," he said, "I don't mind staying this way."

"My mother will mind," she said teasingly, "she'll be back this afternoon."

Ace was surprised, he must have lost track of the days of the week again, he had no idea today was Friday. "What are you going to tell her?" he asked, "about me."

"I'm going to tell her I found you this way," she shrugged, "it's not a lie. Ah, here it is," she said victoriously pulling something out of her bag, "I was afraid I dropped it."

Ace looked at what she was holding, it was his toothbrush.

"How did you know which one was mine?" he asked her.

"It was the only one on the window sill, not in the glass next to the sink," she said, "and I didn't think your mother or father would melt the bottom of theirs."

"Oh right," he said looking at the warped bubbly bit at the end of it.

She left him for a bit and came back with a bowl of the same mush as before.

"Can you get me something else, I feel pretty hungry babe."

"Just eat this first?" she asked him reaching out to hold his hand. "If you keep it down again I'll make you whatever you want."

Truth was she wanted to start force feeding him immediately. It was scaring her how thin he was.

"Come lay down again," he said after he had finished.

"Brush our teeth first?" Laura asked.

Ace ran his tongue around his teeth they were feeling pretty rank so he allowed her to pull him to the bathroom. He was still having trouble standing so Laura got him a chair to sit on whilst he brushed his teeth. It was surprisingly exhausting. Laura handed him a glass of water so he could rinse and kissed him before walking him back to the bedroom.

"All clean," he asked her at the door before sticking his tongue in her mouth again.

"Yeah," she said, "you usually taste like cigarettes."

That reminded him, he hadn't had one in a while and now that she said it he was getting a craving.

"Go get me one? There in my pocket," he said pointing to the pile on the floor where his clothes were.

"I shouldn't let you smoke in bed," she said as he began puffing, "you'll set the place on fire."

"I smoke in bed all the time," he said dismissively but this only made her look more concerned.

"Hey, stop worrying so much," he said pulling her in for a hug. He was starting to feel a little jumpy, he hadn't had any of his pills for a while. "Hey babe can you go get me my pills?" he asked her.

"What," she said, why was he taking pills? Was it because he was sick? She reached down and following his direction got them out of the same pocket she had found the cigarettes. She recognised them as the same pills he had taken on Halloween. Had he been taking them all this time? She tried to remember what he had said they were for.

"What are these for again?" she asked him nervously.

"They help me stay awake, here pass them over," he reached out for them.

"I'll give you one in a minute," she said her voice starting to falter a little. "You can have them after you eat some more breakfast, didn't you say you were still hungry?"

"Yeah I am," he said, "but I'll take those now, give them to me."

"I can't," she said starting to feel very shaky, "they're making you sick."

"They'll make me feel better," he said a certain hardness in his voice.

"Please don't take anymore," she begged, backing away from him.

"Laura," he growled at her, "what the hell's the problem, give me my fucking pills."

She went through his clothes again until she found his switchblade. Ace wondered what the hell she was doing until she closed her door, locking it behind her. She was making sure he couldn't pick the lock he realised.

"Hey," he said as he started banging on the door, "what's your fucking problem?"

Laura ran to the other end of the house and shut her mother's bedroom door behind her. It helped block him out a little but she could still hear him as he pounded on the door.

She looked down at the pills. They were the reason he had scared her, they were the things that were keeping them apart. They were the things that looked like they were killing him.

Laura lay down and put a pillow over her head until the house was silent again. Cautiously she walked back to her room and unlocked her door. He was laying asleep on the ground, overcome with exhaustion. Laura looked at the clock, it was noon. He had been banging on her door for three hours. He remained asleep as she managed to drag him back into her bed. She refilled his glass of water and locked the door behind her again.

She fidgeted around the house until Caroline arrived home, she was surprised to see Laura at home.

"Shouldn't you still be at school honey?" she asked, checking the time on her watch.

"Ace is sick mom," Laura said, finally going to pieces, "he's been taking these," she said putting the canister into her mother's hand.

"Dextroamphetamine," Caroline murmured as she read off the label. "Do you know what he's taking them for?"

"He said they help him stay awake, but when I wouldn't give him one he got really angry."

"How long has he been taking them?" she asked, "do you know that?"

"At least since Halloween," Laura sniffed, "I've only seen him with them once before."

Caroline scratched her head, she was no pharmacist, she didn't know anything specific about this drug but she did know what addiction looked like. She thought back over his behaviour the past few month. He was aggressive but that wasn't new, he had fought with Laura though which was new. He looked fatigued for months now and he always seemed busy somewhere else. It wasn't anything concrete but all her instincts told her to keep him away from these pills.


	36. Chapter 36

Ace had been disturbed from his sleep by the door slamming and the two voices. He crawled out of the bed and started banging on the door again.

"Laura! Unlock the door!" he yelled.

"You locked him in?" Caroline asked over the racket he was making.

"He would have gotten them otherwise," Laura said sadly.

"Yes it was probably a good idea," Caroline agreed. She walked over to the bedroom and unlocked the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Ace said, still on the floor.

Caroline was shocked at his appearance, he had always been thin but now his bones stuck out. His skin looked pale and slightly yellowed and he couldn't even manage to stand up.

"You listen to me," she said summoning up her strongest voice, "you aren't having any more of those pills. If you try to leave this room to find them I will tie you down to the bed. And," she said her tone getting slightly aggressive now, "if I find out that you have taken one I will make sure you never see my daughter again. I don't care if I have to move her to a different country. Do we understand each other?"

Ace glared at her not saying anything but he did crawl back into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked as her mother went back to the kitchen and started pulling things out of the cupboard.

"That boy needs to eat something," she sighed, "Honey he's really bad."

"I know," she said softly, "he's not going to die is he?"

Caroline laughed a little despite herself, "Oh Laura he may be really sick right now but he's not going to die, I promise you that. Go get a cloth for his head, he looks like he's got a fever."

Laura went and did what she was told and walked slowly back to her room. She knocked on the door before entering so he knew she was there.

"Hey babe," he said, moving over so she could sit down next to him. "Why did you lock me in here," he asked pulling her down to lay next to him.

"You scared me," she said putting the cloth over his head. "You need to get better okay?"

"Why do you keep acting so scared of me?" he asked suddenly angry.

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting back up again.

"At your house before and then at your school and when I seen you in the street. Now you're looking at me the same way again, why do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Because you already did," she said softly. Could he really not remember?

"What?" he said disbelievingly, "How?"

"Well at my house you threw me onto the floor but I guess I could understand that because I got in your way but you threw a chair at Mrs Morris and it was really scary. And then at my school you grabbed my face and you wouldn't let go. It hurt."

Ace looked at her with the same angry expression, he couldn't deny that he had done these things.

"You're being too sensitive," he snarled at her, "no reason to start avoiding me."

She looked him sadly and walked out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going now?" he called out after her, "Laura!"

"What's the matter now?" Caroline asked as she seen Laura back in the kitchen.

"Nothing," Laura said quietly.

"Do you want to take this in?" Caroline asked holding a bowl of what appeared to be vegetable soup.

"How did you make that so fast?" Laura asked a little taken aback.

"Well it's tinned, but it'll still do him wonders," Caroline assured her, "I'll make him something better in a moment but he really needs something now."

"You give it to him," Laura said, "he's mad at me."

"He's not mad at you," she said, "not really, his brain is just trying to cope with all the things his been putting into his body and so his moods are going to be a little haywire for awhile okay."

"Yeah I guess so," she said quietly, "do you mind if you take care of him for a while I want to take a nap."

"No problem," Caroline said, no use Laura making herself sick with worry.

"Where did she go?" Ace demanded when Caroline bought him his soup.

"She's having a nap," she replied shortly not liking his tone but knowing he couldn't really help it.

He rolled away to face the wall and Caroline left, when she came to check on him half an hour later he was asleep and the bowl was empty.

"Is he alright?" Laura asked tentatively as she watched her mother come through the door.

"He's asleep for now, but he's probably going to get a little worse before he gets any better.

For the rest of the weekend Laura's bedroom door remained locked. Caroline came in with six meals on both days and collected the bowls an hour later. changing the washcloth on his head whilst she was there. Other than this Ace was left to himself.

His tremors had gotten worse and at times he felt like he'd never be able to stop shaking and sometimes his throat was so dry that he thought all the water in the world wouldn't be able to help him. Laura hadn't come to see him again. He hoped he hadn't spooked her away again.

The next day Caroline used her neighbour, Mrs Stevenson's telephone to call into work to tell them there was an emergency at home and she wouldn't be able to come in.

"Where's Laura?" Ace asked Caroline later that afternoon.

"She's at school right now, she'll be home in about an hour."

"Why is she avoiding me?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Just give her some time, this has been hard on her too," Caroline said her voice softening.

"I'm out of cigarettes," he said hastily changing topics.

"Well I'm afraid I don't smoke," she said, "but I can pick some up for you if you'd like."

"There's money in my pocket," he said not wanting to put her out.

He got up out of bed and pulled it out for her, he wasn't feeling shaky on his legs anymore. Caroline was surprised by how much money he had but didn't say anything.

"I'll go get them now," she said, "do you want anything else?"

"No," he said, "are you going to lock me in again?" he asked her a little spitefully.

"I think you can be trusted," she said rolling her eyes a little, "why don't you sit on the couch, I'll put the radio on and I'll make you a sandwich."

"Deal," he said and walked out into the living room. Caroline left soon afterward. Ace sat down and ate his sandwich. It was crazy what he had been reduced to. He felt weak and it wasn't sitting with him very well.

"Hello," Laura said when she walked through the door a little while later, "where's mom?"

"She went to get me some cigarettes," he said standing up. He crooked his fingers so she would come over and put his arm around her. "You have fun at school?"

"No," she said putting her arms around him.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you," he said suddenly, "both times."

Laura thought for a second before answering, "I knew that you weren't acting like yourself," she replied, "I wasn't sure what you would do. But that's over now anyway, right?"

He sat back down and she sat down beside him. He took her hand and put it on his lap.

"I do love you Laura," he said, he was feeling like she needed him to say it and he wanted to make sure she knew it.

"I know," she said resting her head on his shoulder again, "and I love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

A week passed. Caroline had gone back to work and Ace was sitting in the Stratford house alone, waiting for Laura to come home from school. He'd gained a little weight over the past week, nothing too noticeable, just enough to make him feel a little sturdier. Colour had returned to his face, or rather had disappeared as the yellowed tinge was no longer there but he was still visibly pale. On the whole he had improved dramatically and now that Caroline had left the house he intended to act on his new found strength.

Laura arrived home from school. She realised his intention as his hands started to creep under her skirts and she flashed him a look. This look was their only form of contraception. He only seen it at a certain time during the month but it was having the worst timing. Ace slumped back on the couch.

"Do you feel okay babe?" he asked her rubbing her stomach.

"It hurt a little this morning but I'm fine now," she smiled at him. "I'm sorry," she said, leaning back on to his shoulder, "I hate it too."

"Don't worry about it babe," he said kissing her shoulder "If I got you pregnant your Ma would kill me."

"She wouldn't be the only one," Laura said thinking of Connie. "You look so much better," she said, regretting even more her monthly predicament. Then she realised what she could do for him.

She slid down on to the floor and positioned herself in front of him. She reached for his top button, unfastening it and then pulled his zipper down.

* * *

"Why do you always push my head away?" she asked him as she sat back down next to him.

"I told you before, I don't want you to have to have that in your mouth. It's not nice baby."

"How do you even know that?" she asked.

He smirked, "you don't want to hear about that doll."

"Was it because of another girl?" she asked quietly.

"Something like that," he said nuzzling her hair.

"Did you have lots of girlfriends before you met me?" she asked.

"Not exactly babe, but I knew a lot of girls," he said vaguely, not really wanting her to know all of this. "But if I'd have seen you around sooner I would have jumped you," he said moving so he was pinning her against the couch, "and introduced myself," he said lowly, running his hands over her breasts as he kissed her.

"Where were you hiding from me?" he asked suddenly, "I thought I knew every girl in this town before I seen you sitting on the stairs that day, looking gorgeous, and completely into me." He smirked at the memory.

"I was around," she shrugged, "I never seen you either, until then."

"Well I have you now," he said, "and don't think you're getting away."

He closed his arms around her, "you wanna go out somewhere? I haven't left this house for days."

"Mhmm," she said, "buy me a milkshake?" she asked sweetly.

"It's the middle of winter babe," he said smiling.

"I know but I feel like one," she said, "I'll share with you if you want."

"That's okay babe," he smiled, "alright I'll buy you a milkshake."

The two made their way to the Blue Point Diner. Laura sat down at one of the tables whilst Ace went across the road for a packet of cigarettes. He left her enough money to order her milkshake and to get a hamburger for himself.

"You by yourself?" Eyeball asked, he had noticed her sitting there and so sat down across from her.

"No Ace is just getting some cigarettes," she told him, starting to drink her milkshake which had just arrived.

"Were you alright after that Friday?" he asked her, he had meant to ask her sooner but she was becoming almost as elusive as Ace these days.

"Urgh, no," she said in memory, "my head hurt so much the next day I thought it was going to fall off." She started waving at the door and so Eyeball supposed Ace had just arrived. He got another chair and pulled it toward the table.

"Hey buddy," Ace said, reaching for his burger. "What are you two talking about."

"Oh," Laura said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I was just asking her how she was after the last time I seen her," Eyeball said deciding this was his best chance to come clean about the thing. He knew Ace would kill him if he found out he'd kept it from him. Plus Laura was here he doubted he'd get too angry.

"This was the other week, I was going to tell you but I couldn't find you."

"What was the other week," Ace said slowly.

Oh boy, here it comes, Eyeball thought before saying, "this asshole got her liquored up at a football game she was at. Tried to make it with her and everything, the creep."

"What?" Ace said lowly. Eyeball knew this tone well, he was really pissed.

"He didn't get very far, I saw what he was up to, got over there. She was barely able to stand man, he gave her some pretty strong stuff."

Ace sat back in his chair, "I can't believe this, why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked Laura.

"I didn't want you to worry about it," she half mumbled, "it's over now."

"Who was this? Does he go to your school?" he asked, shaking her arm a little.

"It was the opposition. I did what I could," Eyeball insisted, "I cut him up a little but I had to get her home man, she was nearly passed out."

"Come with me," Ace said getting up quickly and yanking Laura out of her chair.

"You mean me?" Eyeball asked a little confused.

"Yeah you too," Ace said. The three walked out into the cold, Ace still grabbing Laura's arm and walked into a deserted ally.

"We're going to teach you how to fight," Ace said dropping her arm and standing so he was facing her. "That way if another asshole comes near you again you can get away okay?"

"Okay," she said, having no idea what he meant by all of this.


	38. Chapter 38

"Have you ever been in a fight before babe, where you had to hit the person?" Ace asked her.

She shook her head no.

"I didn't think so," he said breathing out heavily and running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, well the most important thing is to make sure you don't get hurt," he said. "The first and best thing you should do is yell like crazy, don't stop until the bastard fucks off again. He'll probably try and grab you. Hey Eyeball," he said, "try and grab my arm."

He lunged forward but as he was doing this Ace stepped backwards.

"See it's simple, and it's instinctive, just get out of the way. The guy is grabbing at the area where you are, if you move he'll miss you. Simple right? Here give it a go."

He reached out to grab her arm but she stepped backwards.

"Perfect babe," he said, "but the guy will probably do it out of nowhere so you gotta be quick to react. Now if he misses you with the first arm he might try and go for you with the other, so when you step backwards don't go directly back, try and go in the direction of the arm he's using already. Then you turn around and you run, okay?"

"Okay," she said nervously, this was all sounding a little scary.

"If he does get you babe, you gotta keep on yelling, never stop, it'll put him off and better yet someone might hear you and come help you out. If he tries to shut you up by putting his hand over your mouth you bit down and you bite down hard, Okay?"

"Okay," she said, that didn't sound that difficult.

"I know it will be scary once he he grabs you but don't try to just pull away, you probably won't be as strong as he is so all he'll do is try and get a stronger grip on you. Don't try to punch him for the same reason, you just won't be strong enough babe. You can get him better with other ways but if you do try to punch him, go for the throat, it'll hurt the most and you'll probable surprise him enough to get away."

Laura rubbed her throat, just thinking about getting punched in the throat was bad enough.

"What's better is to make you hand flat like this," he said demonstrating, "and then just slamming your hand into his throat but it's risky, he might catch your hand before you make contact and twist your arm. Now if that happens you get your foot and you kick him in the balls hard as you can. It will hurt him like hell but if he's attacking you he fucking deserves it."

"I know if I can do any of this," she said, "it sounds hard."

"Hopefully you never have to," he said, "but I'm not taking any goddam chances. You can do it if you have to right?"

"I guess," she said uncertainly.

"That's my girl," he said hugging her quickly. "Okay, now if he still is holding you too close to kick his balls, try going for his kneecaps, you might get lucky and they give out but it'll hurt anyway whatever happens. Use whatever you need to, scratch him, bite him, pinch him, stamp on his toes, pull his ear, poke him in the eyes, spit at him, choke him if you can grip his neck, fight as dirty as possible."

"Is that how you fight?" she asked, she always just thought people punched each other when they fought. This was sounding very unpleasant.

"If I need to," he said winking at her.

"Nobody fights as dirty as a Cobra," Eyeball cackled.

"Isn't that bad?" she asked.

"It's nowhere near as bad as attacking you in the first place babe," he said getting back on topic. Now, worst case scenario, just throw all your weight against him and drag him to the floor. I don't really like this because it puts you in such a bad position but he might loosen his grip on you just enough for you to get away. If you cant get away try to grab a handful of dirt and throw it in his eyes, he won't be able to see and he'll hopefully be surprised enough to let you go. But this is an absolute last resort. It's better if you stay on your feet," he scratched his head and turned to Eyeball, "Can you think of anything else?"

"What if they have a weapon man?" Eyeball pointed out.

"Oh shit," Ace said, this hadn't even occurred to him. How would she ever be able to fight off a weapon. He knew from experience that these were much tougher fights.

"Well usually when the guy has a weapon one of his hands is already distracted, just do the same thing, step back if you can when he tries to grab you. If he does get you, just do your best to avoid whatever he has and get out of his grip, everything I just told you." He went quiet for a minute, "the idea of her getting attacked by a weapon was really unsettling him, "most of all babe you just don't give up until you've gotten away. Keep fighting against him, don't let him.." he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"It's too bad you don't have a brother?" Eyeball piped up, noticing Ace was looking pissed again. "You probably would've learned to fight when you were a little kid."

"If she had a brother, he probably would have murdered me by now," Ace said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him again.

"Same goes for if she had a father," Eyeball mouthed to Ace so Laura wouldn't hear.

He smirked and picked her up. "I hope I didn't scare you babe but I don't want anything like this to happen to you again. And," he added, "if anything at all ever happens to you please don't wait until a couple of weeks have passed before you tell me."

"I promise," she said kissing him quickly, "can we go inside again? I'm cold."


	39. Chapter 39

Laura sat on a bench, trying to catch some of the sun that was peeking through the clouds. It was Thursday afternoon, Ace had been asleep when Laura had stopped by his house to check on him so she let him be and decided to pull out her bicycle and ride it over to Connie's house.

She hadn't ridden it in a while and the road was a little icy but she managed to make it to the Palermo's without falling off. Connie had gotten her own bicycle out and the two had spent some time riding around Castle Rock. Eventually they had grown tired and so they rode back into town to get a bite to eat.

Connie had remembered she promised to pick a prescription up for her mother and was in the drug store now whilst Laura waited outside with the bikes. The streets were fairly deserted for an afternoon, Laura supposed everybody else was keeping out of the cold.

She looked further down the street and spotted a young woman shuffling towards her, as she got closer Laura recognised her as the woman Ace had yelled at on Halloween. She seemed to recognise Laura as well and began walking over to her.

"Look who it is," she slurred slightly, "little miss sunshine."

It didn't take much for Laura to figure out she was drunk. She reeked of alcohol and her clothes looked like they had been put on without much idea of which part of the body they had been designed for.

"Can I help you?" she asked uncertainly, she had no idea why this girl would want to talk to her.

"Has he fucked you yet?" she asked bitterly, steadying herself against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Laura replied, taken aback by her crass way of speaking.

"Ace," she said emphatically, "that boy's not going to stick around unless you give him some, honey," she said winking shakily, "of course he ain't going to stay around anyhow."

"Can you please leave me alone," she asked, liking this girl less every second.

"What's the matter sugar? Didn't cha know what he was after," she snorted with laughter. "You know he and I got together in high school," she continued, "as soon as I gave it up he never even looked at me again. Treated me like trash ever since."

"What's going on here," Connie scowled, a brown paper bag firmly in her hand.

"Remember what I said darlin'," the girl said as she started walking down the street, "drop that bastard before he drops you."

"Who was that?" Connie asked bewildered.

"That girl from Halloween," Laura said, "she was just drunk," she said mostly to herself.

"Let's get out of here," Connie said as she got back on her bike.

Laura said goodbye to Connie at her house and started to ride back to her own. She remembered what Ace had told her the other day, that he knew a lot of girls, was this what he had meant. As she got closer to her house she noticed his car parked out the front.

"Hey beautiful," he said from where he sat on her couch listening to the radio. He sat up and reached over to turn it down before patting the seat beside him. "You know you left the door wide open?" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh did I," she said, she was sure she had locked the door behind her.

"You should be more careful doll. Hey what's up?" he asked noticing she was looking a little downcast.

"Nothing," she said pulling her legs up to rest them on his lap.

"Liar," he said playfully, sliding he skirts up her legs. He tried to kiss her but her lips remained closed. He let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back in his seat.

"What is it?" he asked her insistently.

"When you said you knew a lot of girls, did you mean you just slept with them once and never spoke to them again?" she asked quietly.

"You don't want to know about this babe," he said running his fingers through his hair. "What even made you think of it?"

"A girl ran into me on the street, she said that you had done it to her."

"Who?"

"The girl from Halloween."

"Vera?" he said surprised, god he couldn't get rid of her.

"Did you sleep with her?" Laura asked.

Ace furrowed his brow and then it hit him, Christ he had forgotten all about it. No wonder she had been bugging him so long. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Oh shit," he said putting his hand to his head.

"You did, didn't you," she said, her blood running cold. She moved against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, "that's horrible."

Ace rested his head against hers, "I don't want you to think about this stuff."

"Why not?" she said softly.

"Because, you don't need to. Why do you want to know all this babe? All it will do is upset you."

"I don't know, I just.."

"Look, you knew when we get together that I had been with other girls right?" he said cutting her off.

"I guess, I mean I thought you probably had," she said uncomfortably.

"I don't know what the matter is?" he said turning her around to face him. "Did you want me to stay with them forever, would you rather I was with one of them now?"

"No," she said shaking her head for emphasis.

He smiled, "I knew you wouldn't like it baby, that's why I never told you. I don't wanna make you upset. You're the only girl I care about, don't you think that's better then me having loved a bunch of other girls before you."

"I suppose you're right," she said. She raised her big blue doe eyes to him, her expression clouded with insecurity. "But would you not like me now if I hadn't slept with you right away?"

She thought of Connie, Billy had broken up with her for exactly that reason.

"Is that what you're worried about?" he asked her. "Laura, I didn't sleep with you right away."

"You know what I mean," she said, "it was before I knew you very well."

"Laura do you remember what happened before then?"

"Yes," she said, "I remember you went to yell at Pe.."

"Yeah that bastard," he said not wanting to hear his name ever again. How could he explain this to her so she would understand? He thought for a moment before continuing, "He wanted you doll, for the exact reason that I wanted you."

"You mean you both wanted to sleep with me?" she asked, feeling creeped out as she remembered Peter and his car.

"No," he said furiously, clearly remembering the same thing. "I mean I did want to sleep with you, why wouldn't I but that wasn't it doll. I wanted you for myself, I wanted you to belong to me and so I made sure that you did."

"But if he wasn't around?"

"I might not have been so quick to act, maybe," he said smiling and tipping her face up so he could kiss her, "but goddamn it babe, if you didn't want to sleep with me I would have been pretty frustrated these past few months."

"Would you have broken up with me?" she asked.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure you are worth the wait."


	40. Chapter 40

"It's only half past five," he said covering her eyes so she couldn't see the clock.

"Too late," she said smiling, "I already seen it, I have to go to dinner."

"You can be a little late," he said pulling her skirt up again, then he had an idea, "eat at my house."

"I can't do that, Mrs Anderson will have already made me dinner."

"I'm sure it'll keep," he said rubbing her bare thigh.

"Your mother isn't expecting me," she pointed out.

"She is," he said smirking, "she asked me to bring you over weeks ago. You don't want to disappoint her do you?"

She opened her mouth to disagree but he stopped her with a kiss.

"Come on, stop resisting I know you'll say yes."

"Fine," she said smiling, "at least let me tell Mrs Anderson."

"Hurry up," he said as she darted out of the door.

He lay down on the couch, waiting for her. He lit a cigarette and started blowing smoke rings to amuse himself.

"It was okay, she only had left overs anyway. She's going out somewhere," Laura said as she came flying through the door.

"See, I saved you from a night of yesterday's dregs," he said reaching out to hold her hand.

She started to walk away again but he pulled her back.

"Where are you going now?"

"Shouldn't we leave for your house instead."

"Not yet babe," he said sitting up so he could grab her, "we don't eat until eight."

He pulled her back down to the couch to her previous position. "What's the situation?" he asked, "are we good to go?"

"Not yet," she said rubbing her tummy, "maybe tomorrow."

"It's a date," he said kissing her neck.

"I should get changed if I'm going to go to your house for dinner, especially uninvited," she said jabbing him in the ribs playfully. "Do you want to do my hair?" she asked, she knew he liked brushing her hair.

"Okay," he agreed starting to wind his fingers through it. She went over to the bathroom and returned, brush in hand. She handed it to Ace who pulled her down to sit between his legs.

"It's grown back," he said as he ran the brush through her hair in long smooth strokes.

"Do you think I should get it cut again?" she asked.

"Don't you dare," he said grabbing her and tackling her so she was back under him.

"You messed up my hair," she smiled.

"What are you going to do about it?" he challenged her. She tried to push him off but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Guess I'll just have to just stay here," she said. "Have fun at dinner."

"Nice try," he said, "go get dressed."

She turned around so he could unzip her and went to find something to wear. She opened her closet and pulled out a dress. It was black with a white floral print. She hardly ever got a chance to wear it but it was a bit too light for winter so she was putting it back when Ace called to her from where he stood in the door.

"Put it on," he said.

"It's too cold, I'll freeze," she said.

"We have heating in my house babe," he said rolling his eyes. "Put a coat on, you'll be fine."

"Okay," she said stepping out of her school clothes and into her more formal dinner dress.

He moved her hair out of the way so he could zip her up. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

"You said you'd do my hair," she reminded him.

"What do you mean? put it up?" he asked her, "I like it better down."

"Please?" she asked, pulling his arm around her. "I can't do it properly by myself."

Ace sighed and reluctantly followed her to the bathroom. After much twisting and the careful placement of a few pins she was ready to go.

"Do you think it looks good?" she asked, trying to get a look at the back.

"You look beautiful," he said, "we better get going."

The two arrived at his house and hurried inside out of the cold. Ace took off his jacket and her coat and walked over to his bedroom to throw them on the bed.

"John!" his mother called out as he walked past, "are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, I bought Laura over," he said reappearing.

"Oh really," Grace said enthusiastically, "where is she?"

Ace looked back to the door to find Laura standing there awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, walking back to take her hand, "come say hello."

"Hello Mrs Merrill," she said as Ace pulled her into sight.

"Hello dear," Grace replied, unable to greet her properly as her son had now draped his arms lazily around her. "John, leave her alone for a moment so I can give the girl a hug."

He let go of her briefly and his mother pounced on Laura, not only giving her a tight squeeze but a brief peck on the cheek as well.

"You look lovely dear," she said, stepping back to get a proper look at her, "what a charming dress."

"Thank you," Laura said, smiling slightly before she was pulled backward by Ace so he could put his arms around her again.

"My goodness, you're going to suffocate the poor thing," his mother reprimanded him, oblivious to the fact she had nearly just done that very thing with her own hug.

"She's worried she'll get cold," he said smiling wickedly.

"Nonsense," his mother said, "go find your father, we're about to eat."

"You can sit down dear," she said to Laura once Ace had left.

"Do you need any help at all?" Laura asked politely.

"No I'm fine, go and sit," she insisted, "we're just about ready."


	41. Chapter 41

Joe Merrill was in the bathroom, tinkering around with the sink trying to fix a leaking faucet. He was just putting everything back together when the door opened and he looked up to see his son.

"Dinner time, Pop," he called out through a cloud of cigarette smoke, before walking away again.

Joe finished up what he was doing and went to the dining room. He was surprised to see John's girl sitting down there already.

"Hello," he said gruffly, before taking his usual seat.

"Hello Mr Merrill," she replied, half smiling at him.

He was struck again at the strangeness of his son having gotten himself such a polite girl.

"How was your day at school dear?" Grace asked Laura once she had finished serving.

"It was okay," she replied halfheartedly, she'd had a math test which was enough to ruin anyone's day.

"And how's your mother, not to busy I hope?"

"No, she's coming home tomorrow so I'll see her then."

"Let her eat Ma," Ace said, interrupting his mother from asking another question.

"And what have you been doing with yourself?" she asked turning her attentions to him, "I feel like I never see you around here anymore."

"Keeping out of trouble," he said smirking at her.

She smiled back, she doubted that very much.

After stopping a few more times to answer questions Laura finished her meal and asked to excuse herself so she could put her plate in the sink.

"Don't worry about that dear," Grace said, "John, where are you going?" she asked as Ace grabbed Laura's arm and started walking towards his bedroom.

"I just need to show Laura something," he said, "look I'll leave to door open," he said, swinging it wide open before disappearing inside.

"It's weird hearing people call you John," Laura said, sitting down on his bed.

"Why?" he said smirking, "it's my name."

"I know, I even told people that was your name when they asked me but it always felt like I was talking about someone else."

"Like who?" he asked surprised.

"Just some people I met on holiday," she said dismissively, glossing over the fact she had danced with one of them.

"Do you like my name?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, "John is a nice name. It suits you."

"Call me John then," he said. "Anyway this is what I wanted to show you."

He opened the bottom drawer in his closet to reveal a collection of bundles of money held together with elastic bands.

"Where did you get that?" she asked him surprised.

"I earned it," he said vaguely. "I got it so I can take care of you. So don't worry about that girl you saw in the street or anybody else. I'm going to take care of you okay."

"Okay John" she said smiling.

He kissed her quickly, liking the way she'd used his name. "We better go back outside before my Ma thinks I've started molesting you...and before I start molesting you," he said kissing her again.

"Dessert!" came Grace's voice from the dining room.

"See what I mean," he said. He helped her up and they both went to eat their dessert.

Afterward Ace got Laura her coat whilst she said goodbye to his parents and drove her home. When he came back his parents were sitting in front of the television.

"You might have given me a bit more warning John," his mother said when he sat down beside her.

"What?" he said, lighting a cigarette, "didn't you want her to come over."

"Don't put words into my mouth," she said, "and stop blowing smoke in my face."

"Sorry Ma," he said, knowing full well that he was doing no such thing.

"So, pretty serious are we?" she said smiling again. "How long have you been seeing each other now?"

"About eight months," he answered, knowing where this was going.

"How old is she?"

"She's turning seventeen in a few weeks."

"Well that's old enough," she said thoughtfully.

"For what?"

"To be married of course," she said as though it were obvious.

"Ma," he groaned, this woman was way too keen for grand children he thought to himself.

"What," she said innocently, "you must like her or why else keep seeing her."

He looked at her slyly, she could be crafty when she wanted to.

"Surely you don't want someone to beat you to it?" she said, "and she'd be such a beautiful bride."

"I'm going to bed," Ace said, getting to his feet, "goodnight Ma."

"Just think about it," she said kissing him on the forehead.

Joe watched the scene with interest, noticing one thing. He hadn't said no. Maybe his son was going to grow up after all.


	42. Chapter 42

Logan ran his hand over his hair a couple of times in frustration. The boy was becoming harder to find then Atlantis.

"Did you check the girls house?" he asked the man he had tasked with finding him.

"Nobody was there, not a soul."

"Well he's gotta be somewhere...Go back to the house his bound to go their eventually."

"No problem boss."

If Logan understood one thing it was the priorities of a teenage boy.

Laura walked home from school sucking on a lollipop she had been given by a student running for student body president. It was so nice that she was thinking she just might vote for them. As she got closer to her front door she noticed it was wide open.

It must be her mother, she thought to herself. She would be home this afternoon, she must have accidentally left the door open. She went up to it and noticed a note taped to the door.

_Gone for groceries, _

_won't be too long._

_Love Mom._

Maybe it wasn't her mother after all. She could only think of one other person who might be at her house.

"John?" she called out, "are you here?"

"Not exactly girly," replied a voice she didn't recognise.

Laura started screaming, "Get out of my house!" she cried.

The stranger went to clamp his hand over her mouth but she bit him hard.

"Oww you stupid bitch," he said trying to take a swing at her.

She had seen it was coming and managed to avoid it, trying desperately to remember what to do in this situation. She kept up her screaming and when he tried to grab her again she tried to take a step back but she hit a wall. He grabbed her arm painfully and so she made her hand flat and managed to land it on his throat.

He started spluttering and choking and grabbing wildly at her. She remembered her next bit of advice and kicked him right between the legs.

"Fuck!" she man cried before falling to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Ace roared as he came in through the door. He had run to the door as soon as he had heard the screaming. Laura had fallen onto her couch, shaking like anything.

Ace walked over to the man who was starting to get to his feet. Ace grabbed his hair and pulled his hair back. "What the fuck are you doing to her?" he screamed at him.

"Nothing," he spat, "the crazy bitch attacked me."

Ace punched him square on the nose before pulling him up by the collar again.

"You call her a bitch again and see what happens," he said lowly. "What are you doing in this house?"

"Logan sent me, he wants to talk to you," the man said spitting the blood out that was running down from his nose.

"That doesn't explain why you are breaking into my girlfriend's house and scaring her half to death."

"He said I'd find you here," the man said.

"Yeah well you tell him I've got nothing to say to him and if you've got a problem with that then tell me now but remember, what she just did to you will be paradise compared to what I'll do if you don't get out of her fucking house immediately."

The man spat onto the floor before skulking out of the house.

"Hey tiger," Ace said sitting down next to her once he was sure the guy had gone. "You won your first fight."

"He was in my house when I came home from school," she said slightly hysterical, "I didn't know what he wanted."

"He didn't hurt you at all did he baby," he asked pulling her into his lap.

"Not really," she said, starting to calm down now. "What was he after?"

"Something he shouldn't have gotten you involved with," Ace said a little menacingly, "but I don't think you'll ever have to see him again. Not after you just brutalised him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just kicked his ass babe, I'm impressed."

"I just did what you told me to do," she said a little uncomfortable that she had beat someone up.

"You did good," he said, "I'm proud of you. I'm sure he'll think twice about scaring a poor girl on her own again."

"I hope so," she said, her nerves calming again.

Caroline walked into the door carrying a brown paper bag. "Ah good, you're both here," she said. "I was hoping you'd be able to...Is that blood on your shirt?" she asked, walking up to inspect Ace's shirt, "have you been getting into trouble again?" she asked him.

"No mam," he said mischievously.

"Well anyway," she said, not believing him for a second, "I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with my washing machine. It's making strange noises."

"Not a problem," he said. He didn't mind fixing things, he was good with his hands. He took of his jacket and headed to to laundry. Laura walked in afterward, curious to see what he was doing. He had unplugged the machine from the wall and had removed a panel from the back.

"What's all that?" Laura asked when she seen what was in there.

"It's all the things that make the machine run babe," he said, "do you know where your Ma keeps the oil?"

"No," she said, "I'll go ask."

While she was gone Ace had a quick look at the motor, it seemed fine.

"It's in the laundry," Laura said feeling a little silly.

"There it is," he said as Laura started looking around, opening cupboards. She handed it to him and he went to work applying it to different areas.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just putting some oil on the bearings, I think that's what's causing the noise."

"How do you know all of this?" she asked in amazement.

"It's simple babe," he said replacing the panel and wiping his hands. "Hey Mrs Stratford, give it a go now!" he called out, walking back to the living room.

"That was amazing," she said still mesmerised.

Ace chuckled, he supposed Laura wasn't used to men fixing things around the house.

"How did you learn to do it?"

He shrugged, "I would have shown you how I change the oil in my car if I knew you were going to be this impressed doll," he said kissing her.

"It's very manly," she said kissing him back just as hungrily.

"I don't have to pull you two apart do I?" Caroline called from the doorway.

"How's it running?" Ace asked, rubbing Laura's back as she hid in shame.

"Much better thank you," she said, "I suppose I can forgive you for corrupting my daughter seeing as how you saved me a repairman's fee."

"Anytime," he said, "just say the word."


	43. Chapter 43

The three ate dinner before Ace and Laura got ready to go out.

"When are you coming back?" Caroline asked.

"Not until morning," Ace said winking at her.

"Don't let him keep you out too late honey," Caroline said ignoring him and kissing her daughter before she went out the door.

They drove to main street and Ace parked his car, walking around to open Laura's door.

"I'll buy you dessert?" he asked her, "anything you want."

"Can we get icecream?" she asked.

"No problem," he said catching her hand as they started walking to the diner. "You want a butterscotch sundae?" he asked, that was what she usually ordered anyway.

"Yes," she said before stopping suddenly and turning to kiss him. Ace replied in kind, surprised at her action. She was not usually one for instigating public affection.

"Of course, we don't need to eat right away," he said, lifting her up against the nearest wall. "What's gotten into you?" he asked as her hands slid under his shirt. They were very close to making a very bold spectacle of public affection.

"Hey come with me," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a small dark area behind a building she didn't recognise. A building Ace might have recognised if he had been paying attention.

Vera was out having a cigarette when she seen the two practically roll into the area at the back of The Two Hills. She recognised them almost immediately.

Didn't they realise how loud they were being? she thought as she continued to watch them, long after her cigarette had been reduced to cinders.

"Still feel like that icecream?" he asked her as he replaced her underwear.

"Mhmm," she said kissing him again, "Butterscotch,"

"I know babe," he said dropping so she could climb on to his back. His strength was returning in spades. He walked her into the Blue Point Diner before bending down so she could climb off again. They found a table at the back and sat down.

"Are you having anything?" she asked, sitting on his lap even though they had a whole booth to themselves.

"I dunno, are you offering seconds?" he asked her, sliding his hands under her dress again.

"Maybe later," she said kissing him again.

"Hello Ace," came a voice from above them, "you're a difficult man to track down."

Logan grinned as Ace glared at him. "Hey there sweetheart," he said to Laura, "I heard you gave one of my boys a bit of trouble."

"Don't talk to her," Ace said threateningly, "what are you after anyway?"

"I want you back to work," Logan said, "we miss your unique talents."

"I'm not interested," Ace said flatly, "Get out."

"Come on, let's talk about this," he said.

"Or you could get out before I have to get up," he said, "I said I'm not interested, so guess what? I'm not fucking interested."

"Okay fine," Logan said aggressively, "but don't come to me looking for work ever again."

"You came to me asshole," Ace corrected him as he walked away.

"Who was that?" Laura asked.

"That's who I used to work for," he said suddenly finding that fact a little rediculous. "Don't worry about him babe."

"Okay John," she said kissing him quickly before starting in on her dessert.

"John?" Eyeball said as he slid into their booth. "I haven't heard anyone call you that in a while."

"Hello Richard," she said cheekily.

"I didn't know you were on a first name basis with my girl, Eyeball."

"We're very close," Eyeball said, "aren't we hon."

"Is that right," Ace said amused.

"So are you two going to spend the night touching each other up or do you want to have some fun?" he asked, ducking as Ace went to knock the back of his head.

"What did you want to do?" Laura asked a little suspiciously. Fun could have a pretty loose definition when Cobras were involved.

"Blackout," Eyeball replied, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"You got supplies?" Ace asked him.

He held up a brown paper bag which had evidently come from the liquor store, "good to go," he assured Ace.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked, still very confused.

"First thing we need to do is take you home," Ace said smirking.

The three of them got into his car and set out for Laura's house.

"Hello you three," Caroline said answering the door. "Nice to see you again Eyeball."

"You too Mrs Stratford," he said grinning at her whilst Ace and Laura appeared to be very involved in saying goodbye to one another.

"See you tomorrow doll," he said stroking her cheek before kissing her again.

"Goodnight boys," Caroline said waving goodbye to the pair as they made their way outside again.

"Are you ready for bed honey," she asked yawning slightly.

"Yes," Laura said faking a yawn, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night sweetheart."

"Night Mom."

Laura went to her room and waited until she couldn't see anymore lights on before she opened her window to see Ace and Eyeball leaning against her house, smoking as they waited for her. She climbed out on to the window sill before Ace held her by the hips and lifted her down.

"Now that you're safely in bed we can have some fun," he said, kissing her hungrily.

Eyeball tried to hurry them along by walking to the car which seemed to work as they broke apart not long afterward. He couldn't understand those two, they had been apart less than five minutes and they were acting like they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"What's Blackout?" Laura asked as she got into the back seat so Eyeball could sit up front in the passengers seat.

"You'll see," Eyeball said mysteriously.


	44. Chapter 44

"So who are we hitting?" Ace asked as he drove away.

"My fucking neighbour," Eyeball replied, "he told my Pop I pissed on his lawn."

"Did you?" Ace snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, but that's not the goddamn point."

"What did your father do?" Laura asked, a little frightened.

"Don't fucking show her," Ace warned Eyeball as he began to lift his shirt.

"Nothing I haven't had before anyway?" he shrugged, "I would've fought back but he'd try and kick me out of the goddamn house again."

Laura shivered, she still couldn't come to grips with all the violence she had never realised surrounded her.

"Will you shut up," Ace said slinging his free arm over her shoulder. He parked a street away from their target and sat Laura on the hood of his car.

"You keep guard of the car," he said.

"And let her miss out on the fun?" Eyeball said. "Bring her along."

"I don't want to stay here alone," she agreed, reaching out to grab Ace's hand.

"No deal babe," he said quickly kissing her on the forehead. "We'll be back soon."

A blackout involved shutting off a person's electricity, which forced them to come out of the house to switch it back on again. The first time they think it is just their house...until it starts happening again and again. When they guy get's so pissed off he starts looking for you it's time to run.

Eyeball had really hoped he could get Ace to come along because he could do it the fastest and also never had any problem getting away.

"Stupid asshole," Eyeball said lowly as his neighbour came out of his house a second time.

Meanwhile Laura had slid off Ace's car and sat down on the side of the road under a streetlight. She was cold and she had no idea where Ace and Eyeball had gone.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a fourteen year old boy standing behind her.

Chris Chambers had only ever seen her from far away before but he knew instantly who she was, hell she was even sitting next to his car and even though he was aware that Ace might come along any minute he was compelled to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine thank you," she said, "I'm just waiting for someone."

He could guess who that was, he started to walk away in the direction of his house when she stopped him.

"Don't go away," she said. "I'm sorry I just a little spooked, I don't really know this street and my friends have gone off somewhere."

"Where did Ace go?" Chris asked, sitting down next to her.

"How did you know that's who I was waiting for?" Laura asked, surprised.

"That's his car," Chris said pointing to it.

"Oh right," Laura said feeling stupid. "He's doing something called a Blackout," she shrugged. "Do you a person named Eyeball?" she asked.

"That's my brother," he said.

"Oh really? Well it's your neighbours house that they are doing it to, whatever it is."

Chris sighed in annoyance, this meant he couldn't go home right now without risking getting blamed for the whole thing. It was probably a good thing he had run into her.

"My name's Chris," he said remembering he hadn't introduced himself.

"Laura," she replied, shaking his hand.

Chris couldn't comprehend it, she was actually nice.

"Hey kid," came a voice from above them, "you're in my spot."

"Hey you're back," Laura said happily closing her arms around her boyfriend.

"Have an interesting chat with my girl Chambers?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"She was scared you asshole," Chris replied glaring at him, "maybe you shouldn't leave her in the street."

Ace went to step forward but Laura clung to him. "Don't be mad," she said, "I asked him to stay."

She felt horrible, she had never meant to get him in any trouble. He had been so kind.

"Hey it's my kid brother," Eyeball said joining them. He had run a different direction to Ace.

"Come on, we're leaving," Ace said with finality, opening the driver's side door.

He gave Eyeball a lift back to the diner and drove to his own house. He raised his finger to his lips before unlocking his front door and sneaking her into the house.

"I haven't had you in my bed for ages," he said as he started to slowly undress her.

"It's freezing," she said, goosebumps forming on her arms and legs as her dress fell to the floor. Her teeth started to chatter.

"I know baby," he said lifting his bed covers and tucking her in. He stripped down and got into the bed next to her. "You weren't scared were you?" he asked her.

"When?" she asked.

"Back there in Eyeball's street."

"Oh, no. A little nervous maybe," she admitted.

"I should've locked you in," he said reaching under her petticoat, "kept you warm," he whispered, his warm breath stinging her cold ear. He unhooked the back of her bra and pulled it, along with her petticoat, up over her head. He rolled her onto her side, stroking his arm lazily over her stomach before he hooked his thumb under her panties and pulled them down her legs.

He pulled her back onto his chest, reaching his other arm around to softly stroke her breast whilst his other hand ran slowly up her thigh, pausing to reach between her legs and slide his fingers between them.

Laura began to feel the familiar tingling sensation in her stomach as he rubbed her, faster and faster. She went to cry out when she felt his hand leave her breast and slide over her mouth.

"Shh," he whispered, "you have to be quiet doll."

She nodded and he returned his hand to her breast, beginning to kiss her neck. She continued to breathe heavily, feeling her muscles tensing every time she wished she could cry out. She was starting to feel so hot when she felt the release and slumped over a little.

"You feel warm?" Ace asked her, brushing her hair away from her face so he could kiss her.

"I feel wonderful," she smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: I'm coming to the end of my story, I only plan on posting one more set of three after these. I would also like to quickly thank BlackShorts for their review. I was thinking I might not get one this story but I'm really happy I did. So anyway here are the next three chapters. Enjoy!**

Laura woke up early the next morning to the sound of Ace getting dressed beside her.

"Wake up doll," he said through the cigarette in his teeth, "we gotta get you home before your Ma gets up."

Laura rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About five thirty," he replied grinning, clearly she wasn't used to being up this early. "What's the matter baby did I tire you out?" he asked, putting his cigarette out and sitting back down beside her.

"Yes," she said sleepily, their night activities had continued past midnight. She raised the covers down her shoulders cautiously, swiftly pulling them back up ask the cold morning air stung her skin. "It's too cold," she said trying to roll back over.

"Stay there," Ace said picking her clothes up off the ground. He replaced her panties, his chilled skin making contact with hers as he slid them back up her legs. Then he pulled her petticoat down over her head, leaving her to put her arms through herself.

Gathering up the rest of her clothes he piled them on her then gathered her up in a big bundle, keeping the covers wrapped around her. He moved silently through his house, careful not to wake his own parents before he dropped her onto the couch so he could unlock both his front door and his car doors.

"Come on Laura," he said as he lifted her back up again. He put her in the car, went back to close the front door and set off for her house. His windows were covered in frost, which he wiped away carelessly before he started the engine. It seemed even it was having a bit of trouble getting going this morning.

It was still dark and so they drove along the road with the head lights on, the steady hum lulling Laura to sleep again.

"Open your eyes doll," Ace said when he noticed they were starting to close.

"Why did we have to get up so early," she mumbled sleepily.

"Well it's either this, or your Ma finds out I kept you out all night and I never see you again," he joked.

"That's not good."

"No it's not babe, just stay awake a little longer we're nearly there."

He parked his car and went to her front door, it was locked. He warmed up his hands before going to work picking it, careful not to be too noisy. When he heard the click, he let it open a little before opening the passengers side door and gathering Laura up into his arms. Her soft breathing telling him that she had fallen asleep again he moved quietly into her house, taking care not to let any of her clothes drop to the ground.

He set her down on her bed and pulled back her covers, he took away his and tucked her into her bed. The shock of her cold bed waking her up. She started shivering slightly, rubbing her arms as they grew colder.

"It'll warm up in a few minutes," he said, stroking her hair softly. He went to stand but she caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't go," she said, pleading with her eyes. She sat up and maneuvered her way into his arms.

"I got you up so your Ma wouldn't catch us remember," he said, amused.

"She won't," Laura replied confidently, "you've even changed your clothes already," she pointed out. Her whole body twitched as one great shiver ran through it.

"Get under the covers," he insisted.

"Will you stay?" she asked, not willing to let go of him.

"Fine," he said kissing her forehead, "but at least let me put these in the car." He gestured to his bed covers which were in a pile on her floor.

She let him stand and he walked back out of her room, he threw his blankets into his backseat and locked it up before he walked back inside, remembering to lock the door after him.

He removed his shoes and lay down next to her, staying above her bed covers. "You asleep doll?" he asked her, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Mmm," she replied sleepily.

When he was sure he had fallen asleep he got back up again, careful not to disturb her. He put on his shoes and walked out of her house, locking the door behind him. He wiped down what little frost had accumulated on his windows since he had been inside and drove for home. The sun was rising now, turning the sky grey.

Arriving back at his house he walked through it, not worried about any noise he might be making now. He threw his covers back onto his bed and went to his bathroom for a shower and a shave.

When he got out again his mother had risen and had started cooking breakfast.

"John, get dressed before you freeze," she said when he sat down on the lounge in his towel.

"What are you cooking?" he asked, ignoring her.

"Porridge," she replied, "are you having any?"

"I'm going out," he replied, he hadn't been to keen on porridge since Laura had made it for him when he had been sick. He redressed and headed out the door.

He ended up at the diner where he found Eyeball looking bleary eyed and staring straight ahead. He clearly hadn't been to bed yet.

"Have a good night?" Eyeball asked him as Ace sat down across from him.

Ace thought back to Laura laying next to him, her bare skin against his own. He'd say he had a fairly good night. Eyeball grinned, fully understanding Ace's expression. Luckily for him Ace was distracted with lighting a cigarette.

"It's Valentine's Day soon buddy, you got any plans," Eyeball asked, accepting the cigarette Ace passed to him.

"That's her birthday," Ace replied blowing smoke simultaneously out his nose and mouth.

"No shit," Eyeball replied, "you're gonna be hit up twice in one day."

Ace shrugged, "I've got it covered."

When Laura woke up again it was nine o'clock, which was fairly late for her. She realised just in time she was only wearing her underwear and put her nightgown on before opening the door.

Her mother was sitting on the kitchen bench top, she looked like she had been waiting for Laura to wake up for a while.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said, breaking into a smile. "In fact I think you'll be very happy."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I've decided to quit my job," she said, sliding off the counter and back to the floor.


	46. Chapter 46

"What? Why? Not that I'm not happy...but why?" Laura asked, stunned.

"Because I knew you weren't happy honey," Caroline said pulling her into a hug. "All I could think since we got back from Christmas was how I used to leave you at other people's houses and now I'm doing it to you all over again." She let her go but kept hold of her hand before continuing, "You're almost completely grown now, and I know you're going to leave me soon. I want to spend time with you whilst I still can."

"I'm not going to leave you," Laura said, her eyes wide.

"Yes you will honey, you're going to go away and start your own family and it will be wonderful. But whilst I can, I want to be a proper mother. I've spoken to the hospital and they've agreed to take me back again but I won't be working shifts anymore. No more nights away from home, no more early mornings. I'm going to be here, like I always wanted to."

"But what about the money," Laura asked, sitting on the kitchen bench herself.

"We actually have savings if you can believe it," Caroline said, still a little surprised by this herself. "But that doesn't make a difference. I'm coming home with or without the money."

Laura smiled widely, "this is great mom."

"And just in time for your birthday," she said, cocking her eyebrow playfully.

"Have you got me a present?" Laura asked.

"Maybe," Caroline replied, "you'll just have to wait and see. Gosh seventeen, you're almost a woman," she said pinching her cheek affectionately.

Laura squirmed a little, it felt strange to be referred to as a woman, even if it was only an almost woman.

"Go get dressed," Caroline said, stepping back from the counter, "I'll take you out to celebrate."

Laura hopped down and hurried to her bedroom to get dressed.

"What do you feel like?" Caroline asked, as the two walked down the road.

"I don't know," Laura replied, "maybe pancakes?"

"Pancakes it is," Caroline agreed.

Eventually the two made it to the diner and swung through the door. Ace and Eyeball were just getting up to leave when they seen them enter.

"You sleep well," Ace whispered in Laura's ear as he hugged her in greeting, keeping some sense of public decency for the sake of her mother.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"What are you two doing here?" Ace asked, draping his arm casually across Laura's shoulders.

"Celebrating," Laura replied, closing both her arms around his chest.

"What's that doll?"

"I've quit my job," Caroline explained. She explained what had happened.

"That's great," Ace said, leaning over to give her a one-armed hug, Laura still firmly attached to him, "so you're sticking around."

"Gives me more time to keep an eye on you," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Well there's always a downside," he replied. He gave Laura one last squeeze, "I'll come around and see you this afternoon," he said kissing her. "See you then," he said waving goodbye to Caroline.

Eyeball said his goodbyes as well and the two walked out into the street.

"You still want pancakes?" Caroline asked as they went to order.

"Yes please," Laura replied, "are you going to get anything?"

"I already ate," Caroline said, "I actually woke up this morning," she teased.

The two Stratford's ate their meal, Caroline deciding to order some for herself after all. Laura went to wait outside whilst her mother went and paid for their meal. She breathed onto the window pane, watching the warm air meet the cold window pane, the cold winning out in the end as it forced the warmth the recede until it was gone.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to see some sort of commotion at the end of the street. She couldn't make out what it was so she kept walking forwards. When she realised it was a group of men fighting her stomach turned cold. She went to run towards them but she jerked backwards as someone pulled her arm. She turned around to see her mother with a serious expression on her face.

"We're going home," she said firmly, pulling Laura in the opposite direction.


	47. Chapter 47

Ace spat blood on to the sidewalk. Bear and his friend had finally left. He'd almost completely forgotten about that waste of space. Eyeball wiped his face with his shirt, suddenly realising his nose was bleeding.

"So you gonna tell me who those fuckers were?" he said sitting down on the pavement.

"Just some asshole who's tire I destroyed and I guess somebody passing themselves off as his friend."

"What do you mean destroyed his tire," Eyeball said, finding it funny even in his current state.

"I mean I slashed it," he said.

"Fair enough," Eyeball said lighting a cigarette, "that son of a whore really knocked the wind out of me."

"I gotta go," Ace said, stretching out a little, "wanna walk?"

"Yeah I got someone who I'm sure will be happy to take care of me," Eyeball winked.

Ace nodded briefly and walked over to his car. He drove home and had his second shower of the day, washing some blood out of his hair which he quickly checked wasn't his.

He changed his clothes and decided to head over to Laura's a little earlier than he'd planned.

He opened her front door and he nearly knocked her over as it swung towards her.

"Jesus," he said, pulling it back in time, "you okay babe?"

She pulled the door open herself and looked at him with worry.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked when he seen her expression.

"Are you okay?" she replied, her tone full of concern.

"What do you mean?" he said a little surprised, "I'm fine...you seen didn't you?" he realised.

"Not very much," she admitted leaning her head against him as he closed his arms around her. "Why was someone fighting with you?"

"He's just got a problem with me," Ace assured her, "I'm sure he's got it out of his system now."

"I hope so," she said.

"The way you're acting I must look terrible, I didn't think he got me that bad," he teased her.

She stepped away from him to try and inspect the damage, "you look the same as you did this morning," she said a little surprised.

"See don't worry about it, that guy couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag."

"He looked huge," she said pulling his hand to come sit down on the couch.

"Size isn't everything in a fight," he reminded her, pulling her on to his lap. "That guy's just hopeless at it."

"I think my mom's angry at you," Laura said.

"Where is she?" he asked, realising she wasn't there.

"She went over to Mrs Anderson's to tell her I'm moving home. I was going to go and join them but" she said snuggling against him, "I think I'll stay here."

He tipped her chin so he could kiss her before standing up, "I'm going to go talk to your Ma," he said, "make me lunch, I'll be back soon."

He kissed her again and headed out the door as Caroline was walking back to the house. He walked over to where she stood waiting for him.

"Laura tells me you're not happy with me," he said, getting to the point.

"How do you know that man?" she asked firmly.

"Through my Uncle," he replied.

"I know him," Caroline said finally, "I know who he is and I know what he does. If you are mixed up with him I'd like you to tell me now," she said seriously.

Ace ran his hand through his hair before replying, "I did a few jobs with him for my Uncle but that was months ago. I hadn't seen him again until today."

Caroline sat down on her front step. "Do you intend to marry my daughter?" she asked sharply.

"Yes," he replied just as seriously.

"Well you listen to me," she said staring him straight in the eye, "You get yourself away from whatever it is you've been doing with these men and get a proper job. You're no good to my daughter in prison," she said harshly.

"Consider it done," he said, knowing her sharp tone was just the result of worry.

"That includes keeping away from your Uncle if he's getting you wrapped up in this."

"Not a problem," he assured her, he hadn't planned to see him ever again anyway.

"Also," she said more softly, "you have to wait until she graduates. I want her to be in a position to look after herself if god forbid something were ever to happen to you and she needed to find work."

Ace was taken slightly aback, he never even realised this was a possibility before, but he nodded his head in agreement anyway.

Caroline lost all the seriousness in her expression and stood to give him a hug.

"So you're not mad at me," he joked.

"Don't push it," she said.

"How do you know him anyway?" he asked curiously.

"He's married to a friend of mine and I couldn't stand it if Laura ended up like her."

Ace's expression darkened, "Hey, I would never do that to her," he said warningly.

"I know," she said looking at him more kindly than before, "really. But you can't blame a mother for worrying."

Ace felt a little odd as he went back inside. Did he really just agree to marry Laura? He hadn't really thought about it much before but as soon as Caroline had asked him he knew exactly what his answer was.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Well here they are, the final chapters, I know I said there would be three but I had so much I wanted to fit in it ended up being four. Thank you to everyone who read my story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Ace stayed at Laura's house for the rest of the afternoon, past dinner until she was ready for bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said kissing her goodnight.

"Come over for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure thing," he said, noticing Caroline wasn't paying attention to them he seized the opportunity to stick his tongue down her throat. "Sweet dreams babe," he said as she walked away. When she had closed her bedroom door he looked over to Caroline who was going through some mail.

"I have to talk to you about something," he said when she looked up.

"What's that?" she asked, surprised.

"It's about Laura's birthday," he said. He explained to her his idea. "So I'm going to build you a fence," he concluded.

"I think it's a great idea," she said. "Do you need anything though, like cost of materials."

"No," he insisted, "I have everything sorted, I'll start on Monday."

"What about power lines and things."

"Already checked."

"Looks like you have thought of everything," she said impressed. What she did not know was Ace's mind had been occupied for most of the evening with their conversation earlier that afternoon.

He walked into his house still thinking about it. Laura as his wife. The idea had taken him over completely. He went to bedroom and reached for the top of his closet feeling around until his finger brushed against it. He closed his hand around it and moved to sit down on his bed rolling it between his fingers. His grandmother's engagement ring.

He had been his father's parents only grandchild and when his grandmother had passed away she bequeathed him her diamond engagement ring. He had thought of pawning it so many times but he had always held onto it anyway. Now he was happy he did.

He imagined what it would be like to come home to a house that wasn't his parents but theirs. How he'd never have to wake up early to leave their house in the early morning, but stay in bed for as long as they wanted to. How her clothes would mix with his in their washing machine and then lay side by side in their closet. They would share every breakfast and dinner. She would make him a home and he would take care of her. He rolled over and set the ring down next to his bed and got ready to go to sleep.

The next day he woke up on the other side of a restful sleep. His mind was resolute. She was going to be his wife. He had a quick shower before getting dressed, slipping the ring, her ring, into his pocket.

When he got to her house he let himself through the front door which was unlocked, somebody was awake. Walking closer to the kitchen he began to smell the breakfast that was cooking on the stove. Laura swept her hair back out of her eyes as she kept a watchful eye on the two fry pans and one pot that she was trying to keep synchronised so everything would be ready at once. She heard a noise behind her and turned around to see Ace watching her.

"I was hoping I'd be finished before you got here," she said apologetically after she had abandoned everything to run over and give him a kiss.

"Do you want me to come back later," he asked, pulling playfully at her nightgown.

"No need it's done," she assured him, turning the gas off. "I should go wake mom up," she said starting to walk away.

"Hang on a minute," he said gathering her up and sitting her on the kitchen bench. "Close your eyes," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied, smiling. She closed them obediently and waited. Ace took her left hand out of her lap and reached into his pocket. Laura felt something slide on to her finger and opened her eyes on reflex. She looked down to see a ring glittering on her finger.

"What's this?" she asked, stupefied.

"What does it look like doll," he said, moving to sit next to her on the bench. "I want you to be my wife."

"Really?" she said weakly.

"Yes really," he smirked, putting his arm around her. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she said smiling up at him. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed her softly.

"So you'll marry me?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, her eyes shining.

"What's going on?" Caroline called out as she walked towards them.

"John asked me to marry him," Laura said, still dazed.

Caroline was taken aback, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she had talked to Ace yesterday afternoon.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said taking a seat on the couch.

"I'll be back in a sec," he said to Laura kissing her cheek, leaving her to serve breakfast.

"Is this because of what we talked about before?" she asked him lowly, not wanting Laura to hear.

"Yes, I thought about it and I decided what to do," he said casually.

"I didn't mean you should ask her right away," she stammered. Good god, what ideas had she put into his head.

"Why not? I was going to eventually right, why not today?" Caroline went to protest but he interrupted her. "I'm not going to marry her tomorrow," he said smirking at how flustered Caroline was, "I'll wait until she graduates like you asked but I want her to be my wife and I want her to know that. I wasn't trying to upset you."

"I'm not upset, it's just...you're taking my baby away."

"Not just yet," he said leaning back in his seat, "but she's my baby too."

"Is everything okay," Laura asked nervously, afraid her mother was making some sort of protest.

"Everything's fine sweetheart," her mother said turning to face her. "Come sit down with us."

She ran over to the couch and sat between them. "So I'm getting married?" she asked softly.

"Not for a little while," Ace said, "your Ma wants you to graduate first and I have to sort out some other things but as soon as I can I will marry you."

"Show me your ring honey," Caroline said, her voice still slightly shaky. "It suits you nicely," she said approvingly, after studying it for a while.

Then as if on cue the two Stratfords burst into tears.

"Come eat breakfast," Ace said pulling Laura up off the couch, he knew if he didn't stop her now she would be liable to be crying all morning.

"Not just yet," she said as he wiped her face. She put her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I want to stay like this for a while."


	49. Chapter 49

Ace arrived to Laura's house early Monday morning to begin construction on the fence. He had already laid out the line after carefully checking the exact locations of the property lines. Caroline had already spoken to her neighbours either side and both had no problems with her building a fence but he didn't want to risk an argument later.

He had measured his end posts at six feet high and was in the process of putting them in at each corner when Laura came out of her house to go to school.

"What are you doing?" she asked him curiously.

"I'm building you a fence," he replied, kicking the post to straighten it up a bit.

"Okay," she said unquestioningly.

That was one of the main things he loved about her. She was so trusting. "You want a ride to school?" he asked, wiping his hands.

"Yes," she said happily, taking his hand.

"You're wearing your ring," he said, noticing it when his fingers clasped hers.

"I want to show Connie," she said excitedly.

He smirked, he doubted very much she would be thrilled with the idea, he was pretty sure she hated him. He opened the door for her and drove the short distance to the high school.

"Have a good day doll," he said kissing her before she ran off to find Connie.

"Ace!" someone called out behind him. It was Fuzzy.

"What are you up to today?" Ace asked him after they had exchanged some small talk.

"Nothing," Fuzzy replied, sucking on his cigarette.

"Wanna build a fence?"

Fuzzy shrugged, "sure, why the fuck not? You got anyone else helping you?"

"I just started," he explained, "Why you know where anyone is?"

"Yeah I just came from the pool hall Charlie and Billy were just going for breakfast."

So Ace rounded up his friends, including Vince who was at the diner as well and they got to work on the fence. By the afternoon they had gotten pretty far along and Ace was glad for it. He wasn't looking forward to having build a fence by himself.

The next day Eyeball and Jack came along. Vince and Charlie couldn't come because they had gotten themselves jobs and had to go to work but it didn't seem to matter. At the pace they were going they were going to finish in record time. When Caroline came home in the afternoon she made them a jug of lemonade and they had a break.

Billy fidgeted with his glass, trying to figure out a way to bring something up he had heard yesterday afternoon.

"What's up with you?" Ace said, noticing his restlessness, "you been acting psycho all day."

"Are you getting married?" Billy blurted out.

Ace cocked his eyebrow, "yeah I am," he said, finding his reaction amusing. "Still hanging out with Palermo?" he said scoffed, Connie must have told him about Laura's ring.

"Shit," Eyeball said, "Congratulations man, your girl is a stone fox." He grinned as Ace glared at him. "and she's gonna stay that way if her Ma's anything to go by, she must be in her forties and she's still a total babe."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Ace said, the last thing he needed was for Eyeball to start making comments about Caroline.

The other Cobras gave their congratulations and started heading home. If any of them were surprised by the news they were keeping it to themselves. Eyeball however lingered behind. "So when are you gonna get hitched?" he asked.

"Not until she graduates," he replied.

"Ain't she got a whole other year of school after this?"

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly, lighting up a cigarette.

"That's ages away man. How did your folks react?"

"I haven't told them yet," he said a little taken aback, it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Seriously though man, no disrespect, she's a real sweetheart. I get why you asked her," Eyeball continued, "well I'm gonna get out of here, I'll see you tomorrow."

As he was starting to leave Laura arrived home from school. She waved at them and walked over.

"Hey doll, I didn't realise the time I was gonna come pick you up."

"It's okay," she said kissing him briefly, "your fence is looking really good."

"Don't give him all the credit," Eyeball said, still hanging around. He pinched her cheek affectionately, "Congratulations hon, I heard the news."

She smiled warmly, "thank you," she said, reattaching herself to Ace.

"Come on babe we gotta go," he said pulling her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they started driving.

"To go tell my Ma our good news."

Grace was wiping down the kitchen when the two walked in through the door. It took her about two seconds to realise Laura was wearing an engagement ring.

"When did this happen?" she cried out excitedly, squeezing her son.

"On Sunday," he said pushing her away. She soon turned her attention to Laura.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she said, still squeezing Laura.

"I didn't know you didn't know," Laura said, struggling to talk as her ribcage was being crushed.

"Jesus Christ Ma, you wonder why I didn't tell you," Ace said pulling Laura away from her death grip. "Can I at least marry her before you kill her."

"Oh this is so exciting," she said, before something occurred to her, "Why didn't you wait another week John, proposing on Valentine's Day would have been awfully romantic."

"That's her birthday," he said. "She has enough going on that day."

"Oh of course you said her birthday was soon. What are you doing to celebrate dear?"

"Nothing much," she said casually. She never paid very much attention to her birthday.

"Nonsense," Grace said waving her hand, "you have to celebrate dear, and you have so much to celebrate now."


	50. Chapter 50

Before either Ace or Laura knew what was happening his mother had organised a party that seemed to include a guest list a mile long. Ace had decided it was best to leave her to it and concentrated on painting his fully constructed fence. By Sunday it was complete.

He drove over to Laura's house as soon as he woke up, only pausing to change clothes and put her gifts in the car. He checked the front door which was locked so decided to just climb in through her window, carefully holding on to her birthday gift.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said kissing one of her cheeks as her eyes fluttered open, "and Happy Birthday," he continued, kissing the other. He dropped her present down on to her bed where it started to lick her hand. She opened her eyes in surprise to find a puppy on her bed.

"She's your gift," he said sitting down on her bed. "What do you think?"

"She's beautiful," Laura said, stroking her softly. "I always wanted a dog, what made you think to get one?" she asked climbing into his lap.

"I seen how sad you were earlier this year," he said brushing her hair out of her face, "because you were stuck in this room by yourself. I know your Ma and I can't always be with you so I got you someone who can. You never have to be lonely again."

She closed her arms around him so forcefully that he fell back on the bed. He rolled her over on to her back and started running his hand under her nightgown. He had almost coaxed her out of it when they heard a noise in the kitchen and Laura stiffened. Her mother was awake.

"I'll leave you to get dressed," he said gathering the puppy in his arms.

"Where did you come from?" Caroline asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Laura let me in," he lied, "she's just getting changed."

"Oh I didn't know she was up, is this the puppy?" she said smiling at it, "what's the breed?"

"Old English Sheepdog," he said, "I know a guy whose dog had pups."

"She's gorgeous," Caroline said.

Caroline and Laura spent the rest of the morning playing with the puppy whilst Ace watched them from the couch.

"Do you wanna head off?" he said as he noticed the time. He noticed Laura looking a little downcast and he smiled at her, "you can bring the pup with you, my Ma won't mind, she'll be happy to see her again."

So the three headed for Ace's house with puppy in tow. He recognised his Aunt's car parked out the front. His mother must have invited them too.

He opened his front door for Laura and Caroline and introduced the latter to his mother.

"Hey," Janice said, wandering into the room, "you got any smokes?" she asked Ace lowly. "My mom confiscated mine."

He rolled his eyes and reached for his pocket. He was out too. He looked at the clock, he knew the tobacconist opened for a couple of hours on Sunday afternoon. If he hurried he could make it. He left his mother with Caroline and slid his hand into Laura's

"Come on babe," he said, walking back out the door.

"Hey don't forget me," Janice protested, following them to the car.

Ace parked haphazardly and hurried into the tobacconist. The two girls got out of the car and stood near each other. Janice leaned over to pat the puppy.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you before, sincerely," Janice said after a period of awkward silence.

"It's okay," Laura said smiling.

"I can't believe you're marrying my cousin," she said, "it's too weird. Not in a bad way, just strange you know?"

"I know what you mean," Laura said, "I still can't believe it myself but," she paused, smiling sweetly, "it's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

"I'm going to go get some gum, do you want any?" Janice said, spotting the candy store was open.

"No I'm fine," she said.

She leaned back on to Ace's car, still cradling the puppy in her arms.

"Oh look," came a voice from the sidewalk, "two bitches."

Vera walked right over to Laura so she was barely an inch away from her.

"I seen you fucking him," she said, "in the street, like a common whore."

Laura trembled, everything about this girl frightened her and she would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly hurt that Ace had slept with her, even if it was before they even met.

"What are you doing here honey, begging him to take you back."

"Hey," called out Janice who was bolting back across the street. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Who are you?" Vera spat, "her mother."

"No, she's my cousin's girl you skank," she growled back.

"You're Ace's cousin?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I am. You want me to go get him, he'll smash your face."

"Hey little girl," Vera said rudely, "why don't you keep out of it."

"Why don't you fuck off!" Janice yelled back. "Why are you bothering her anyway?"

"Because she doesn't seem to be able to take a god damn hint," Ace said striding over to them. He pulled Laura back away from Vera, glaring at the second with a look of pure rage.

"Get in the car babe," he said softly, kissing her quickly. He waited until she had closed the door before he stared down the other who only stared back.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to stay the fuck away from her," he growled.

"Congratulations," she sneered back, "you managed to get into her pants. I guess you don't care to much for the girl's reputation if you're going to openly fuck her in the god damn street."

"Hey," came a voice from next to them. They both seemed to have forgotten she was there. "She's going to be his wife bitch," Janice said, "not just some place to put his dick like you clearly want to be. You're disgusting."

She threw her arm back and slapped her hard across the face. Vera stood there stunned as Ace and Janice got into the car. Ace started the engine and started driving away. He gave Laura a pack of cigarettes to pass back to his cousin before grinning.

"God damn you have a dirty mouth," he said, still amused from her exchange with Vera.

"I do my best," she shrugged.


	51. Chapter 51

When they got back just about everybody had arrived. Janice ran on ahead whilst Ace and Laura stayed behind, he lifted her on to the hood of his car whilst the puppy explored the garden.

"You okay baby," Ace said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not worried about her," Laura said resting her head on his shoulder. "I just don't like her."

"Yeah well I fucking hate her," he replied frustratedly.

"Don't get mad," Laura said rubbing his chest, "it's my birthday." She moved her head so she could kiss him deeply.

"That reminds me," Ace said, "I still haven't given you your Valentine's Day gift."

He opened his car and pulled out a box. Laura opened it and pulled out a very short, sleeveless and quite sheer nightgown.

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"It's called a babydoll," he said, "you wear it to bed."

"It looks pretty," she said, liking the pale pink fabric, "but it's so short."

"I know," he replied, "consider it a present for both of us," he winked.

"I can't wear this, my mother won't like it at all."

"Whoa babe, don't show your Ma," he said putting it back in the box. "This is just for us."

"I'll wear it tonight," she said, still enthralled by the garment.

"I'm coming over then," he said kissing her again.

Laura spent the afternoon accepting best birthday wishes and congratulations on her engagement. The whirl of faces was becoming overwhelming when she felt a tug on her hand, leading her outside.

"I'm saving you," Ace said, lifting her off her feet and carrying her away from anyone lingering outside. The puppy trotted after them.

"Hey little one," Laura said bending down to scoop her up. "You must be cold."

"You thought of a name for her yet?" Ace asked, putting his arm around her.

"I think I'll call her Daisy," she said after a while. "Do you like it?"

"I think it's perfect," he said kissing her.

"I better go back inside, I don't want to be rude."

"Don't worry about everybody else, you should be enjoying yourself."

"I know," she said, "but I can't abandon my own birthday party."

"Let me know when you want to leave," he said kissing her again, watching her walk back into the lion's den.

The evening seemed to drag on stuck in conversations with people she had maybe passed by on the street but never given a second thought to. These almost strangers sang her happy birthday as she leaned in to blow out seventeen candles.

"I'm taking her home," Ace said, managing to grab a hold of Caroline, "she looks exhausted."

"Yes I think you're right," she said, "tell her I'll be home soon."

"Take your time," Ace said, "I'll see she gets to sleep."

He managed to find Daisy who had fallen asleep under his bed and pulled Laura away from a man she was in mid conversation with.

"They just won't leave you alone will they babe," he whispered in her ear.

"I want to go home," she replied.

"I know doll," he said. Laura insisted they say goodbye to his parents before they headed back to her house.

Ace flicked the lights on and led her through the house to her room.

"This is better," she said, kissing him softly as he sat next to her.

"Did you remember your present?" he asked her, eager to see what it looked like on.

She showed him the box she had sat next to her.

"Go put it on," he said, shooing her away.

"Do you want me to change here?" she asked.

"Go change in the bathroom," he said, "I want the full effect all at once."

"Okay," she said, bounding out of the room. She undressed from her day clothes and slipped into her new nightgown. She felt very exposed as she made the quick trip from the bathroom back to her bedroom, praying her mother wouldn't walk in.

"What do you think?" she asked, opening the door.

Ace ran his eyes up and down her body lustfully. "You're so sexy babe," he said, standing up to walk over to where she stood, still not completely comfortable in her new nightgown.

"Relax," he said, still not breaking his gaze from her.

He was just about to kiss her when they heard a small whimper come from the other side of the door.

"Oh Daisy," Laura said, opening the door and scooping the puppy up. "Oh you don't mind do you?" Laura asked uncertainly, she was sure this was not what Ace had in mind for their evening.

"It's okay babe," he said sitting back down on the bed, "we can wait until she's ready to go to sleep."

Truth was he was having enough of a good time just leering at her.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face, "when you blew out the candles."

She smiled at him and leaned on to his shoulder, whispering, "what do I need to wish for?"

**THE END**


End file.
